Mi primer amor, y por suerte el único
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Courtney no busca a alguien de su altura, sino a alguien que la quiera,todos buscamos eso, a mi parecer Courtney busca lo que tú puedes ofrecerle, te busca a ti solo demuéstrale que darías todo por ella y, querido amigo, la chica que amas estará contigo... DISCONTINUED
1. Recuerdos

**Holation again! Bueno ésta es mi primera fic! Yeiii así que no me desprecien porque no soy muy buena en esto jajajjaja. No tengo escrito lo demás así que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias o comentarios, alguna situación graciosa que les haya pasado y quieran contar **** Bueno… sin más que agregar los dejo con el principio de mi romantic fic! Besos (Se me olvidaba! Los personajes de TDI TDA y TDWT no son míos! Ni que fuera muy lista para crearlos xD, son de sus autores respectivos Jennifer Pertsh, Todd Kauffman y no sé quién más pero el punto es que no son míos! ni ahora ni a lo largo de la fic! xD  
**

**PD: Gracias a mi asociada, Rosita, por la ayuda a esta fic, ambas compartimos derechos de autor así que si quieren insultar, a ella también por favor! (jajjajaja bromas, bromas).**

-Bueno corazón, es hora de irnos. –Mamá, no has visto el clima?. Diciendo esto Rosa abrió la ventana dejando ver la fuerte tormenta que amenazaba con llevarse los árboles hasta la otra esquina de la cuadra.

-Qué!. Wow no tenía eso contemplado en mi agenda, lo lamento corazón pero es mi única noche libre, mi trabajo de abogada es duro y siempre traigo trabajo a casa, qué te parece si miramos una película aquí. Acababa de decir eso cuando…

-Hey quién apago la luz!. Nadie, amor, se acaba de ir. –Perfecto! El único tiempo que tengo para pasar con mi madre y una estúpida tormenta lo arruina. –Cuidado señorita con ese vocabulario. –Lo siento mamá.

Y… qué hacemos ahora? –No sé cariño supongo que prender la chimenea para no quedarnos a oscuras. –Me parece, hey ma, qué tal si en vez de una peli, me cuentas algo de tu pasado, tu vida es muy agitada e interesante, tal vez una historia que supla la peli. –Interesante? Mi vida es estresante, pero feliz por ti… qué tal si te cuento de cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos? Creo que es lo más interesante y estresante que me ha pasado en la vida

Ambas comenzamos a reír después de eso. Nos sentamos junto a la chimenea y, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mano, le comencé a contar mi primer encuentro con la persona que mas odie y amé en mi vida.

**Chiquito pero da la pauta para lo demás, no se preocupen no me tardo mucho en subir la prox, bueno dependerá….. NO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO HASTA TENER UN MÍNIMO DE 25 REVIEWS.**

**Wuajajjajajajjajaj eso ni yo me lo creo. Bromas! La subiré en cuanto termine de escribir, no espero review, con que me lean es suficiente! De veras grax a todas las que me han leído no solo aquí sino mis dos songfics! De veras les agradezco Besotes besotes!**


	2. Al agua patos! xD

**Hola again. Aquí les traigo mi siguiente capítulo! Ahora es un poquito más largo, ojalá no se me desesperen jajajajja. Igual espero les guste porque stá interesante, gracias Marian y Rosita por el aporte intelectual, porque soy secretaria y abogada por lo tanto carezco de imaginación! Jajjajajaja en fin cualquier duda pueden consultarme. Como siempre digo estoy abierta a cualquier comentario!**

**Sin nada más que agregar excepto: Gracias a: ****LadyEragon88****, ****Crazy-girl-DxC****,****Citlallitha****,****XCLAUXDXC****, ****courtneypda****, ****MIREYA DXC****, ****Crazy'Guuadii**** y ****Courtneywafflesdxc**** por ser las primeras en darme reviews, no sólo aquí sino en mis demás historias y también por agregarlas a favoritos y a autor favorito, me hacen sumamente feliz! Así que chicas este cap va en especial para ustedes! **

**Flashback**

Era un día como cualquier otro, donde te levantas no más al sonar el despertador, haces tu rutina de ejercicio y te preparas para un día gratificante en la universidad. De regreso de la U, estás lista para llegar a estudiar a tu casa cuando…

-Courtney, justamente han llegado los vecinos nuevos, te recuerdas? Hablamos de esto la semana pasada, son socios de tu padre así que debemos llevarnos bien con ellos, ahora que regresaste quieres ir a ayudarlos a desempacar?, yo estoy haciendo los preparativos para la cena de gala que les ofreceremos esta noche como bienvenida al vecindario.

–No podía creerlo mi horario perfecto se había arruinado por una orden de mi madre. Pero debía soportarlo ya que eran "socios de papá".

Salí de casa para encontrarme con una señora muy amable que me recibió diciéndose llamar Katherine Friedrich, esposa del socio de mi padre. Le ofrecí ayuda y me respondió que sólo faltaban cajas pequeñas del camión. Fui a ver qué faltaba, jalé unas cajas que tenían un nombre escrito: Duncan's …, no terminé de leer, en realidad no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que decía. Luego entré a la gigante mansión.

Era una casa bellísima que a su entrada tenía unas grandes gradas con un cuadro gigante al final de ellas en donde se encontraba uno de los cuadros más famosos de Botticelli, "La Primavera" Subí las gradas y al fondo del pasillo encontré una habitación que tenía el nombre "Duncan" en la puerta. Entré y en lo primero que fijé mi vista fue en la ventana. No podía creerlo, su habitación quedaba enfrente de la mía.

Pensé que sería agradable tener un nuevo vecino, tal vez fuésemos a la misma universidad y compartiríamos cosas en común como arte, filosofía, libros de autores contemporáneos y hasta música clásica. Después de pensar esto mientras contemplaba la ventana volteé a ver lo que me rodeaba. Creo que en mi mente saltaron todas las malas palabras que se me podían ocurrir. Una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, cientos de posters de chicas y Cds de música pesada y para colmo una tarántula enorme en una jaula. Esto iba a ser un desastre. El chico que pensé viviría aquí es totalmente lo contrario a mis expectativas. Qué va a ser de mí, no puedo vivir a la par de alguien así. Luego volteo mi rostro para ver la caja que sostenía en mis manos: Duncan's crap, rápidamente dejé caer la caja y sin pensarlo decidí salir de esa habitación lo antes posible, me disculpe con la señora Friedrich diciéndole que debía hacer tareas de la universidad y fui casi que corriendo a mi casa.

Al llegar mi mamá me dijo. –Amor, por favor ponte tu mejor ropa para hoy en la noche porque vienen a cenar los Friedrich y algunos vecinos más que invite para dar la bienvenida. -Wow parece que mi día iba de mal en peor, ahora tendría que conocer al desastre de persona que estaría viviendo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo a la par mía!

Entró la noche y decidí arreglarme porque ya era tarde, había estado estudiando todo el día, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme, odiaba no concentrarme y más por un tonto vecino que me daba curiosidad saber quién era (Nótese que no dije que me interesaba) . Decidí ponerme mi blusa nueva de Gianni Versace y el pantalón más elegante que le combinara, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y decidí bajar para ayudar con los últimos preparativos a mi madre. Cuando bajé, mi mamá me miró con una cara de "qué desarreglada te ves", le pregunté cuál era el problema a lo cual contestó que era una noche importante, que me quitara esa ridícula cola y fuese de inmediato con nuestro estilista personal Lesly, era una "chica" muy amable y por suerte con muy buen sentido de la moda. De mala gana decidí hacerle caso a mi madre porque ella sabe lo que dice.

-Hola querida.

-Hola Lesly cómo estás?.

-Yo… hay corazón entusiasmado por la fiesta de esta gran noche. Pero mírate… eres hermosa y con ese peinado desperdicias tu belleza darling. Déjame arreglarte y maquillarte un poco para que te luzcas en la fiesta, además quien sabe alguien especial podría estar allí.

-Qué dices Lesly!, Dunc.. em quiero decir nadie va a estar allí! Sólo vecinos y nada más.

-No te enojes preciosa. Diciendo esto me arreglo dejándome el pelo con unos canelones que me hacían ver como princesa. Además me maquillo de una forma como solo una chica como ella lo haría de tal forma que quedé espléndida.

-Bueno corazón estás lista. Ve a conquistar bombones. Nos vemos más tarde. Diciendo esto guardó todas sus herramientas y se fue de mi cuarto que había funcionado como salón de belleza momentáneo.

Poco a poco fueron entrando todos los invitados. Sonaba una música suave, la chimenea estaba prendida y el gran buffet que habían arreglado todo el staff estaba espléndido, habían manjares de todo tipo, desde langostinos en salsa agridulce, hasta el postre que consistía en una tarta de tres chocolates bañada en crema de chocolate blanco.

Sonó la campana que indicó la hora de sentarse a comer. Me senté en uno de los lugares al fondo para no tener que toparme con aquellas tediosas pláticas de los adultos. Cabizbaja, pensando en todo el tiempo que perdí ese día y en cómo lo recuperaría no me di cuenta de quienes se sentaban a mis alrededores. Cuando de pronto comenzó mi madre diciendo.

-Buenas noches queridos vecinos, en nombre de la familia Di Loretto queremos agradecerles el que hayan venido a la bienvenida de nuestros nuevos vecinos quienes esperamos se lleven un grato recuerdo de nosotros en estos seis meses que estarán viviendo en nuestro vecindario. Sin nada más que agregar, salud por los nuevos vecinos! El doctor en mercadeo internacional Federic Friedrich, nombrándolo, y el doctor se levantó de su silla en señal de presentación. Lo mismo hizo su esposa Katherine al ser nombrada. Mi madre termina diciendo: -Y su hijo Duncan Friedrich-, se levanta en frente de mí un chico vestido de una forma tan elegante que no parecía tener 21 años, tenía un cabello estilo cresta que me parecía sexy a primera vista pero después me preguntaba. Quién rayos en pleno siglo XXI va a estar usando peinados de los ochentas! Pero a pesar de eso su fuerte (creo) quijada lo hacía verse muy atractivo también.

Decidí prestarle la menor importancia posible, no podía verlo de una forma ni siquiera agradable, acaso había olvidado lo que vi en su habitación?. Definitivamente no debía verlo. Pero por alguna razón no me podía concentrar en lo que comía, sentía su mirada en frente mío, intentaba desviar la mirada para todas partes pero no podía concentrarme. Transcurrieron los primeros diez minutos que parecían horas, ni siquiera había tocado un poco mi comida, odio que la gente se me quede viendo como si fuese animal de circo! Todavía que pagaran por (jajjajajaj xD).

Decidí tomar un sorbo de agua para refrescar mi garganta porque sentía un nudo tremendo. Lo bueno era que nadie lo notaba porque estaba muy ocupada hablando del clima y todas esas sandeces de las que hablan los adultos cuando no tienen temas de conversación. Al acercar el vaso de agua a mis labios levanté la mirada y…

No pude creerlo, un par de ojos azules perfectos estaban viéndome como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese lugar (por lo menos eso me dio la impresión) me quedé congelada, no podía moverme, lo miré a los ojos también y nos quedamos como mil años viéndonos, no sé ni siquiera qué cara tenía ni en dónde estaba, estaba completamente perdida en su mirada cuando… Levanta su ceja derecha y mueve la boca disimulando una sonrisa como queriendo decir "vas a tomar el agua o no". Lo primero que pensé es en el estado de mi cara. He de estar completamente roja, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar un sorbo de agua que me pareció el más amargo del mundo y pasar el resto de la cena cabizbaja tratando de evitar su mirada hipnotizante de nuevo.

Nomás terminó la cena pedí permiso para retirarme y salí al patio exterior de mi casa, junto al faro de luz me senté, me quité mis zapatos de Manolo Blahnik y metí los pies dentro de la piscina que estaba al centro del jardín. Trataba de enfocar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera la vergüenza que pase cuando.

-Hey princesa, qué haces aquí afuera?. Dijo Duncan acercándose a mí. Quedó parado justo a la par mía

-Primero, no me llamó princesa, mi nombre es Courtney Di Loretto, si tienes sentido de ética deberías saber que debes tratarme con respeto, te puedes retirar por favor, trato de ordenar mis ideas.

-Wow no sabía que las princesas eran tan testarudas. Por cierto con frecuencia te pierdes viendo al vació o fue debido a mí que apenas podías concentrarte en la cena.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso! No te metas en mis asuntos, por qué no eres amable de una vez por todas y te desapareces como lo hiciste hoy en la mañana cuando tu familia te necesitaba para desempacar lo de la mudanza.

-Wow o sea que notaste mi ausencia.

-Yo…yo em….-. No sabía qué decir odiaba tartamudear, el sabía que estaba nerviosa así que contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió en la mente.

-Pues de lo contrario tú mismo hubieses bajado tus cosas y las hubieras puesto en tu desastroso cuarto en donde esta esa tarántula tuya!.

-Ok, me estas diciendo que entraste a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y revisaste qué había allí, wow sabía que te gustaba pero no a ese extremo.

-Me quedé en shock, ese definitivamente era un jacke mate, antes de que pudiera hablar me dijo: -Hey preciosa, si quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, hoy no viene ninguna chica a quedarse esta noche, diciendo esto me guiñó el ojo lo que me hizo enfurecer aún más.

Me levanté de la orilla de la piscina para llegar a su altura (o por lo menos a su hombro, el es mucho más alto) para darle una bofetada por la ofensa que había dicho cuando…. Por los pies mojados que tenía y el azulejo completamente liso perdí el equilibrio, agarré lo que tenía enfrente para sostenerme (que desgraciadamente fue Duncan) y juntos caímos a la piscina.

Era todo para ser el peor día del mundo, apenas como pude salí de la piscina con un frío espantoso. El salió al mismo tiempo. Enojada le dije

-Jajaja (sarcasmo) qué bien te quedó el cabello (su cresta que al parecer la tenía con fijador por lo cual había quedado aplastada por el agua haciendo de su peinado sexy, uno ridículo).

Bajó la mirada por un segundo y dijo: -Y a ti que bien te quedó la blusa. Al nomás decir esto vi cómo había quedado dándome cuenta que era una blusa blanca que al mojarse aparentemente dejaba ver todo!. Rápidamente con una mano me cubrí y con la otra junté todas mis fuerzas para empujarlo al agua, lastimosamente para todo eso ya había gente viendo, nadie vio cuando nos caímos por primera vez, ni cuando él me miró la blusa. Sólo vieron cómo lo empujaba para que cayera.

Lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo a mi cuarto mientras que los invitados quedaron asombrados de ver cómo yo había botado al invitado especial a la piscina.

**Les gustó? No les gustó? Cualquier cosa díganme please, bno ahora sí lo hice más larguito xD creo que subiré semanalmente los caps para que me dé tiempo de fumarme la historia (fumar= inventar xD) Besotes besotes, no es requisito alguno dejar comments pero si gustan… allí está el botoncito!**


	3. La llamada perdida

**Holation! Primero quería disculparme con todos los asiduos lectores de mi historia. Les informé que subiría cada semana pero no pude! Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no fluía la paja! (no sabía que poner). Pero como siempre gracias a la imaginación de grandes personas como Hans y Rosita, se puede hacer mucho! Grax chicos, parte de ustedes se encuentra aquí.**

**Sin nada más que apuntar excepto, gracias por la paciencia, aquí sta la Tercera Parte! Please dudas hay me dicen en comments! xD Muac!**

Era de madrugada, y en verdad no quería ni levantarme para ir a la Universidad, ayer había cometido el error más humillante de mi vida. Decidí levantarme ya que no había para otra, hice mis ejercicios de rutina. Pensé 'todo saldrá bien si me olvido de lo que pasó ayer y me enfoco en un nuevo día'. Bajé las escaleras principales para irme al comedor. Aquí fue cuando mi día comenzó a ponerse negro.

Señorita Courtney Scarlett Di Loretto! Ven a mi oficina, quiero hablarte en seguida. Se escuchó la voz de mi padre a través de mi teléfono mientras desayunaba. Al terminar la llamada, volteé a ver a mi madre, quien me miraba con cara de borrego arrepentido! Eso sólo significaba una cosa. El peor día de mi vida, bueno creí que había sido ayer pero de seguro tengo el presentimiento que va a ser hoy.

-Siéntate. Refutó mi padre desde su gran silla al otro lado del escritorio de cristal. –Sabes lo importante que es la apariencia de familia perfecta para nosotros?-. –Em em claro pa.. No me dejo terminar la oración cuando empecé a escuchar su monólogo:

-Claro que tienes idea de lo importante que es. Qué ofuscado no sé da cuenta de eso!. Ayer señorita cometiste un gran error, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de la gran disculpa que tuvimos que dar tu madre y yo por la enorme falta de respeto que demostraste. –Papá, lo siento pero…-Ningún pero! No hay excusa para tan inmensa soez. No te das cuenta que era el hijo de los Friedrich! Alguien de suma importancia, el heredero de la compañía si firmamos contrato su padre y yo.

Esto no tiene arreglo pero por lo menos, como hija mía que eres, te exijo que vayas a disculparte de una manera formal y correcta frente a su familia y en especial a él. –Papá el me.. me… -Te…? No tartamudees eso no es de una señorita, y como ya dije no tienes opción, o te disculpas o te olvidas de las vacaciones que quisiste en Viena para este año. Entendido señorita? –Si papá. Puedes retirarte, esta noche tu madre y yo tenemos otra importante reunión con ellos, esta vez en un restaurante conocido fuera de la ciudad. Tal vez así, contigo en casa, no tendremos la necesidad de disculparnos en público de nuevo.

Salí de su oficina, enojadísima sabía por dentro que aunque le explicara toda la situación él no me creería, le importa más su apariencia que su hija, aunque creo que tuve que haberle dicho, qué perdería de todos modos? En fin… para eso ya es tarde y no creo que solucione las cosas.

Al irme a despedir de mi madre, me dijo: -Cariño, ya te dijo tú padre lo del favor que tienes que hacer?. –No mamá, el sólo se ocupó en señalar mis errores y bla bla bla. –Esta bien, creo que se le olvido, te explico: Hoy es el primer día de Duncan en la universidad, aparentemente va a ir a la misma que tú, y le ofrecimos a sus padres que hoy irían juntos para que le enseñaras toda la universidad y se pudiera acoplar mejor, después de todo tu eres parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Qué? No!. Mucho tuve que hacer para olvidarme de él! Em.. quiero decir… em. El punto es que no voy a llevar a ese pervertido a conocer mi universidad en donde yo mando!. –Señorita, no es una pregunta la que te hice, por favor apúrate que llegarás tarde y él te está esperando.

Agarré mi bolsa y me dispuse a salir, mas enojada y furiosa que nunca. Definitivamente no iba a disculparme con él, tal vez con su familia por compromiso pero de lo contrario a él ni a dirigirle la palabra. Efectivamente cuando salí se encontraba en el pórtico de su casa, _tallando no se qué en un trozo de madera._

-Buenos días princesa-. Me respondió al ver que iba hacia mi convertible que estaba estacionado en el jardín. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar.

-Pensé que íbamos a irnos juntos a la universidad. –En tus sueños iluso. Ve a pie si quieres pero en mi carro no te subes!. Me dispuse a cerrar el convertible pero el imbécil capot del carro no se dignaba a subir, traté de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, me subí en el baúl, hincada s y con los brazos sujetos al capot tratando de arreglarlo cuando en eso percaté que un par de ojos azules se me quedaban mirando de una manera no tan santa…

-Quieres dejar de verme? Ashh…. Decidí subirme al carro para irme. Y ya en la calle. Le dije: Suerte con la llegada tarde! Por cierto dura como una hora el irse a pie. Jajajjaja.

El me vio y esbozo una sonrisa de lado, luego dijo –Quién dijo que me iba a ir caminando. –Em pues por qué otra razón estarías esperando afuera de tu casa? -Pues para verte. Al decir esto una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro sin poderla contener. Reaccioné inmediatamente y me dispuse a seguir mi camino. Al llegar a la esquina, me relajé, prendí el radio y para mi suerte estaban dando la canción de Total Eclipse of The Heart Mientras cantaba mi parte favorita "I really need you tonight…" a todo pulmón volví a sentir que me miraban, para mi desgracia era Duncan de nuevo en una gran moto roja.

-Hey en quién pensabas? Me miró con una cara de niño travieso. Me enfurecí arranque no importando que el semáforo estuviera en rojo, él seguía a la par mía a la misma velocidad. Aceleré un poco más, él aceleró un poco más. Cambié a cuarta, se quedó atrás, para luego rebasarme y colocarse enfrente de mí. Bajó de manera increíble la velocidad obligándome casi a frenar. Intenté esquivarlo pero, obviamente él tenía moto, era más fácil para el movilizarse, nos pasamos la mitad del camino yo intentando rebasarlo y el impidiéndomelo a una velocidad de aproximadamente 20 kilómetros por hora! Ahhhhh era una tortura.

Obviamente llegamos tarde, me estacioné y lo primero que hice fue abofetearlo para luego empezar a correr ya que mi primera clase "Teoría del Estado", la recibía con un profesor estricto de apenas 29 años que aparentaba tener 39 por el estrés de ser abogado. Con él no había excusa sobre llegadas tarde y siempre había examen corto a primera hora.

Mientras él explicaba la diferencia entre Estado y Estado de Derecho "que aparentemente no son lo mismo" mi mente divagaba en sandeces como: ¿Será que hice mal en dejarlo solo? Después de todo es nuevo y entrar en la universidad siendo alguien nuevo es sumamente difícil. 'No no no no Courtney en qué estas pensando, recuerda! Por él llegaste tarde y entraste a interrumpir la clase! Por el tú papá te gritó hey despierta!'

Recobré la conciencia para darme cuenta que la clase ya había terminado. Fui a disculparme con el licenciado por haber llegado 15 minutos tarde pero no me aceptó la tarea del libro de Porrúa Pérez, un resumen sobre 200 hojas. Definitivamente ya odiaba a ese ojiazul, de playera negra con un piercing sexy en la ceja y un peinado que lo hacía verse tan… tan…. 'Hey hey! Despierta Court!' Wow definitivamente mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos.

Caminé hacia la cafetería cuando me encontré con Trent, mi amigo de la infancia. –Hola Court, qué haces? -Yendo a la cafetería, me acompañas? -Claro.

Caminamos en lo que nos poníamos al tanto del fin de semana pasado en que no nos vimos. Luego preguntó Trent con una cara de travieso: Como te fue en la cena de tus padres? … aashh desastroso me tope con el mas pervertido de la fiesta y para no hacerte la historia tan larga, terminamos en la piscina… WOOOW dijo Trent no sabía q fueras de ese tipo de chavas (dijo bromeando) Claro que no!, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no soy así jajaja,pero … él me estaba molestando y ahora lo tengo que ayudar a "acoplarse" al ambiente de la universidad, para que mis padres no me castiguen … -Ah ¡buena suerte con el nuevo¡- dijo Trent.

Mientras continuábamos platicando de lo difícil que estaban las tareas, pude sentir en mí el peso de una mirada…. Inmediatamente volteé y era nada más y nada menos que el pervertido… Duncan… pero… esta vez su expresión no era la de un player o con la expresión sarcástica que lo caracterizaba, sino que estaba….. preocupado? ….. por qué estará preocupa… -Hey Court ¡qué le pasa a ese tipo raro con el piercing en la ceja.. no deja de verme con cara de odio.. hasta donde yo recuerdo no le he pegado a nadie en este fin de semana… jajajajajajaja…-. Inmediatamente después del comentario de Trent, até cables… Duncan estaba…. C-E-L-O-S-O jajajajajaj que gran satisfacción! ahora era tiempo de vengarme de él por el sermón de esta mañana… seguí hablando con Trent esta vez prestando muuuucho interés en él, por supuesto que Trent notó mi cambio de actitud y me preguntó qué pasaba… obviamente al ser mi amigo le conté quién era ese individuo, entonces el prometió seguirme la corriente y hacer lo que pudiera para que su estadía en la Universidad fuera desastrosa.

Me reí obviamente de sus ocurrencias y nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería, pensando que el ojiazul se había ido. Seguí hablando con Trent, cuando de repente… vi que él se aproximaba (esta vez con un cambio de actitud total , volvía a ser el mismo de antes.) hice como si no lo veía y de repente un ruido captó mi atención, al parecer alguien tropezó con el basurero que se encontraba cerca, y había caído al suelo…. Pronto este ruido fue sustituido por las risas de las personas que estaban cerca, y cuando me fijé en quien era esa persona… Era DUNCAN! De inmediato se levantó y fue hacia su clase…

Más tarde pude ver que todos estaban hablando de una supuesta fiesta en la casa de alguien, ésta tenía todos los elementos necesarios para que fuera una espectacular fiesta. Así que fui y busqué un panfleto que estaba cerca de los boletines y pude ver que la dirección de la fiesta era muy cercana a la de mi casa…. Aaay no es posible! dije en voz alta….. -Qué no es posible dijo Duncan viéndome con cara de indiferencia, yo al verlo pude sentir que me puse muy nerviosa… emm nada… sólo que ….. harás una fiesta en tu casa?... -sí por qué? Respondió él … -por nada sólo que en verdad me gusta tener paz en mi casa pero creo q desde el momento en que te mudaste esa oportunidad de descansar se fue.. -O sea que conmigo sólo acción vas a tener! Eso quisiste decir?

-Ash eres un perdedor! Me retire hacia la salida de la Universidad, ya habían acabado las clases, cuando de repente se pone enfrente de mí y dice.

-Hey princesa! Tú también estás invitada, eso si prefieres acción a aburrimiento, diciendo esto me guiñó un ojo y con una mirada tierna se fue. No sé por qué de estúpida me quedé viendo hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Decidí irme a casa para estudiar. Cuando llegué entré por la parte de atrás de la casa para que mamá no me preguntara sobre….. -Courtney! Eres tú?- Ash, em em si mamá soy yo. –Te disculpaste con Duncan? No mamá. Y con sus padres? Con ellos sí 'anteriormente ya había ofrecido disculpas, antes de entrar a casa a escondidas, sabía que lo primero que me iba a preguntar mi madre sería eso'.

-Amor, por favor como madre te lo digo, mejor da disculpas y apaciguas un poco el enojo de tu padre, sabes exactamente cómo se pondrá cuando se entere. –Esta bien mamá, me disculparé en la noche 'cruzando los dedos con el brazo en a espalda'. Gracias amor. Recuerda que hoy cenamos con ellos al otro lado de la ciudad y como queda muy lejos vendremos mañana a media tarde. -Está bien.

Transcurrió el día sin mayores sobresaltos, llamé a mi mejor amiga Bridgette para que estudiáramos juntas, me contestó que llegaría a eso de las 7, cuando comenzará la fiesta, era una suerte que ella no fuera, a pesar que quería ir, se sentía nerviosa por un chico que le encantaba que iría a la fiesta. Ash! Aparentemente todo mundo iba a ir a esa vulga fiesta, incluso Trent que esperaba con ansias encontrarse con cierta chica gótica que iba a las fiestas sólo para burlarse de los escotados vestidos de las chicas plásticas y por supuesto de su actitud.

Eran las 8 y no había nada que hacer, mi casa estaba sola mientras que la de mi imbécil vecino era un mar de gente, aunque el patio trasero de la casa fuera inmenso, no sé como logró que toda la universidad cupiera en él. Ni me imagino cómo habría de estar. Decidí relajarme e ir al jacuzzi que estaba a la par de mi piscina. Agarré mi toalla y salí a descansar. La noche se miraba despejada, ni una estrella, ni una nube. Intenté relajarme y concentrarme en alcanzar paz. Relativamente imposible, el estruendo de la música de al lado era sofocante. Cerré los ojos un momento, apoyé mi cabeza en la orilla del jacuzzi, cuando volví a abrirlos, para mi sorpresa esta Duncan en el balcón de su cuarto hablando con una rubia, abrí bien los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, sí, como era de suponerse, la chica más superficial, tonta y hueca por dentro que mi Universidad podía tener, Lindsay. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza en serio. Era la típica rubia tonta que es el centro de atención de toda la Universidad, claro! No había ninguna chica en la historia de la universidad que se hubiere puesto implantes a los 15 años y mucho menos liposucción y extensiones rubias artificiales. Era el estereotipo de la chica universitaria perfecta y soñada para cualquier hombre. No es que yo esté celosa por supuesto, sólo un poco molesta que una persona que se esfuerza mucho, como yo, para alcanzar el éxito, manteniendo una beca, metiéndome a todos los clubs y siendo parte del consejo administrativo de la universidad, sea menos apreciada que una tonta rubia que ha pasado por todos los "populares" de la universidad. Alguien que gana clases porque el licenciado "comprobó" ya para exámenes finales, que ella era buena estudiante y obtenía toda la zona sin haberse esforzado ni un poco porque según ella "pensar le producía arrugas".

Bueno era justo la chica para Duncan, alguien cabeza hueca que no tiene futuro con nadie nunca, como mi madre siempre dijo "los hombres nunca quieren a las fáciles para algo serio". En fin sabía que eso se iba a dar pero por alguna rara y tonta razón, sentía un peso en el corazón como si de pronto quisiera estar yo con él en ese balcón 'Hey hey, Courtney despierta again! El no te merece!'.

Decidí salirme de la piscina, sólo me hacía daño viéndolos, era realmente confuso. Justo cuando salí de la piscina llegó Bridgette disculpándose por llegar tarde, habíamos quedado que vendría a las 7 y eran las 8:30 por lo que ella estaba súper apenada, sabía exactamente que odio la impuntualidad, eso dice mucho de las personas. Pero no podía culparla el tráfico hacia mi casa era terrible por la fiesta, autos estacionados en las banquetas y hasta a la mitad de la calle! Todo sea por la nueva fiesta del año y recientemente el chico "más popular" De veras ahora entiendo cuando nos comparan con animales. Si ya hay un león viejo en la manada (justin) que ya no le es útil, y llega un nuevo, simplemente lo quita y todas las leonas se ponen a su servicio. Wow el hombre es más animal que ser racional. 'Por lo menos en la universidad'

Decidimos con Bridgette subir a mi cuarto para iniciar a estudiar. Pero como es típico de toda mujer! Hablar de mil y una cosas en vez de estudiar. Pasamos toda la noche hablando hasta que eran las 11:30 y le dije a Bri que era hora de estudiar. Pero…

-Hey Court, te disculpaste con Mr. "fiesta y cervezas porque necesito acoplarme"? Jajjajajaja. Su risa inocente me dio gracia, -Yo no le debo ninguna disculpa a ese tipo!. Aunque por obligación debo, de lo contrario estoy segura que , como niña de 5 años, mi papá me arrastraría hacia su casa y tendría que pedir disculpas enfrente de todos.

-Sabes, ahorita que él está en la fiesta no creo que escuche su celular, podrías llamarlo y decirle lo siento sin que él preste atención por el ruido de la fiesta. De esa manera te habrás disculpado sin que el haya oído. –Wow Bri eres brillante! . Marqué su número 'lo conseguí porque estaba anotado en los mil y un panfletos repartidos a lo largo de toda la universidad', y esperé esperé y esperé. Entró a buzón 'uff' pensé. Dije:

-Buenas noches, Duncan, llamó para… para… em… para decirte que considero la posibilidad que el responsable de que te hayas caído en la piscina no seas sólo tú, tal vez tuve un poco de culpa en lo que pasó ese día, tal vez.

Bajé el teléfono sintiéndome enojada y frustrada, yo disculpándome con alguien que no se lo merece, volteé a ver a su habitación y vi la luz del teléfono prendida, significaba que no iba a escuchar su mensaje hasta más tarde. De repente Bri interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-Ves Court, no era tan difícil aunque, teóricamente no te disculpaste jajajaja.

-Tienes razón pero por ningún motivo lo iba a hacer! Es decir el tuvo toda la culpa.

-Pues según lo que me contaste Court, parece que él sólo te decía lo que creía según tus palabras.

-De qué lado estas Bri!. Sí, lo sé y también fue un poco tonto de mi parte el perderme en su mirada, pero tienes que aceptarlo, tiene unos ojos hermosos.

-Court…

-No me digas que no, eres mi amiga Bri, sabes que te cuento todo y aunque él me enoja mucho más por lo de la moto, te confieso que cuando me mira a los ojos y esboza una sonrisa de lado, me siento… me siento… no sé como mariposas en el estómago.

-Court….

-Sí lo sé suena estúpido porque te digo que lo odio pero por alguna razón no puedo quitármelo de la mente. Es como si fuera un odio mezclado con enamora …

-Court! Cállate! Cállate!

-Qué Bri! 'no me había dado cuenta' Bri estaba pálida, ella era blanquita y rubia que hacía que se viera algo pálida pero ahora esta completamente blanca. Pronunció las palabras que jamás hubiese querido escuchar ni en ese momento ni nunca:

-¿Te aseguraste de apagar bien el teléfono?.

-En menos de un segundo mi corazón comenzó a palpitar el doble de lo normal, mis piernas se aguadaron 'menos mal que estaba sentada en la cama', mis manos se pusieron heladas, como cubitos de hielo, tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Con profundo miedo volteé el teléfono presioné cualquier tecla para que prendiera la luz y… todo el maldito tiempo estuvo grabando la conversación!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Bri y yo gritamos al unísono. Me puse nerviosísima no sabía que hacer si reírme, llorar, gritar más, tirarme desde el segundo nivel de mi casa. No podía ni respirar. Bri! Qué hago! Qué hago! Si se enterá, soy chica muerta, me molestará todo el año, todos se van a enterar, voy a ser la burla por ser de las demás que se babean por él cuando yo no soy a sí, qué hago, me mudo a otra parte, voy a tener que evitarlo todo el tiempo, y se dará cuenta algún día y qué hago…..

De repente vacío….. no pensé en nada, tenía una marca roja en forma de una mano en mi mejía izquierda. –Gracias Bri. –No hay de qué Court, ahora pensemos….

-Su celular esta en su cuarto, no hay nadie en su cuarto, la fiesta terminará en tres horas si mucho (eran las 11:30 p.m.), tenemos ese tiempo para recuperar el celular te parece?

-Intente respirar menos agitada aunque los latidos del corazón no me dejaban escuchar con claridad lo que Bri me decía. Acordamos en que entraríamos a su habitación borraríamos la llamada y saldríamos invictas.

Decidimos que no había más tiempo que perder. Así como estaba ( una mini falda blanca y una blusa fuscia, y tenis viejos) decidimos entrar a hurtadillas. Pero cómo! Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Trent, explicarle en 10 segundos la situación para que nos ayudara a entrar. Lo oí algo desanimado pero igual se ofreció con mucho gusto a ayudarnos. Lo que separaba mi casa de la de Duncan era una pared de arbusto de aproximadamente dos metros de largo. Obviamente no íbamos a entrar por la parte delantera de la casa, sería un suicidio a la reputación que llevaba. Cruzamos por una parte pelona de los arbustos hasta atrás de la casa y Trent nos dijo de qué lado estaba la gente pasada de cervezas quienes no nos reconocerían ni porque les dijéramos nuestros nombres enfrente de sus carotas ebrias. Esa parte la pasamos desapercibida.

Entramos por una puerta de vidrio corrediza que llevaba a la cocina principal. Por suerte Duncan tuvo el recato de que la fiesta fuese completamente fuera de su casa, aunque habían algunas personas dentro, la verdadera explosión se encontraba afuera. Desde la puerta corrediza lo pude ver. Estaba con una playera azul de cuadros bebiendo cerveza con Geoff, Justin y DJ, mientras que Lindsay y Heather, que eran inseparables aunque entre ellas se tenían envidia e hipocresía, estaban fumando mientras hablaban de puras sandeces.

Ya dentro de la casa no fue muy difícil llegar a su cuarto, sólo esquivamos a las personas que estaban en la sala viendo una película de horror y pasar a aquellas personas que estaban en los cuartos subalternos usándolos como autohotel. Recordando el lugar donde estaba el cuarto de Duncan, Bri y yo entramos, le agradecimos a Trent quien se fue a la fiesta otra vez para no causar sospechas.

Una vez en su cuarto, que aparentemente seguía siendo un desastre, busqué con desesperación el bendito teléfono para borrar mi imbécil mensaje. Mientras que Bri se entusiasmo con la pequeña arañita en su jaula (**No era una arañita, era una tarantulota, pero era cute! xD) **Mientras Bridgette jugaba con la tarantula que había sacado de su jaula, yo busqué en su teléfono la manera en que borraba el mensaje.

Mientras tanto….

Trent llegó de nuevo con el grupito de fumadores para entablar conversación. –Hola chicos, de qué me perdí. –Duncan, quien lo miraba con una cara de odio por lo que había pasado en la cafetería, le respondió. –Lárgate de aquí, que tu novia te espera en la otra casa. Diciendo esto le preguntó a Lindsay su número de teléfono como para dar impresión que le importaba en lo absoluto Courtney. Lindsay comenzó diciendo 'permite que voy a buscar a quien llamar porque no sé mi propio número de teléfono jijijiji' Al revisar en las bolsas de su pantalón, Duncan se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular, -permite preciosa que deje el cel arriba ya vengo. Al decir esto comenzó a caminar.

Trent sabía que ellas no habían salido por lo que quiso detener a Duncan. –Hey viejo! Espera yo aquí tengo mi cel, no lo quieres usar en vez del tuyo!. –Eres un idiota no? Es para apuntar el número de una chica PARA MI, por qué mierd* iba a querer tú teléfono? Además tu novia te regañaría! . En ningún momento Duncan se había detenido para hablar con él por lo que se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras. Trent intentó detenerlo nuevamente diciéndole:

-Ella no es mi novia! Sólo somos buenos amigos, yo tengo su número de teléfono si quieres hablar con ella!

-Duncan se detuvo un momento lo volteó a ver, ya con una cara más amigable y le dijo: -Eso ya lo sabía, es obvio que la princesa no se interesaría en alguien como tú! Creo que nos llevaremos bien después de todo, ahora que dices que tienes su número… voy a mi cuarto a traer mi cel para apuntarlo. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino mientras Trent se golpeaba varias veces en la frente repitiéndose "tonto tonto tonto tonto".

Bri, deja de jugar con la araña! Ya terminé aquí, debemos irnos ya. –Esta bien Court. Diciendo esto dejó a Scruffy en su lugar y cerró la jaula sin darse cuenta que la dejó lo suficientemente abierta como para que ésta se escapara y se situara en el capuchón de la rubia.

Se dirigieron a la puerta cuando al abrirla se dieron cuenta que Duncan estaba subiendo las escaleras. Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato! Pero por dónde? Ambas chicas miraron hacia el balcón, calcularon que estaba muy lejos de la ventana de Court pero lo suficientemente cerca de los arbustos que dividían las dos casas. –Vamos a saltar!

-Estas loca Court! Nos van a ver además podemos rompernos algo.

-Se va a romper algo peor que mis huesos si me quedo aquí así que salta!. Le grité con desesperación lo cual no enojo a Bri sólo la asusto dándole impulso para que sin pensar cruzase al otro lado de la reja que delimitaba el balcón y saltara. Decidí hacer lo mismo, aunque para mí era más complicado porque a diferencia de los pescadores de Bri yo llevaba falda. Logré pasar una pierna al otro lado de la reja pero cuando iba a cruzar, mi mini falda se trabó con uno de los adornos de la reja lo que me inmovilizaba completamente.

No podía zafarme, estaba nerviosa, me daban miedo las alturas y estaba aproximadamente a 5 metros del suelo, atrapada con mi falda favorita. El nerviosismo y la desesperación no me dejaban pensar bien, oía los pasos que se acercaban y se hacían más fuertes y más fuertes a cada vez, Bri me miraba con preocupación desde el otro lado de mi casa. El miedo se apoderaba de mí, estaba roja, me hervía la sangre, tenía miedo! Mucho miedo! volví a ver la puerta y cómo giraba la manecilla de ésta. De seguro Duncan se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

**Chan chan chan chan! Jajajja no soy muy buena para dejar los caps a la mitad pero así quedó xD . Dudas, sé que tienen así que díganlas. Comentarios PLEASE! La fumada se me acaba! Que dicen ustedes, la encuentra o no la encuentra en su cuarto?. Sugerencias para mejorar acepto de cualquier tipo.**

**REVÍSENME LA ORTOGRAFÍA. Sorry pero a mí no me gusta mucho ver un documento con faltas de ortografía y odiaría que mi fic tuviese. !**

**Espero les haya gustado, valio la pena la espera? xD Besotes y tengan feliz fin de! Si quieren allí está al botoncito de abajo. Presiónenlo, y dejen cualquier cosa desde mulada hasta ideas constructivas. Cualquier cosa me hace feliz. Le Chao y subo de nuevo cuando fluya la paja! xD**


	4. Scruffy!

**So Sorreitor! De veras lo siento mucho mucho mucho, sé que los dejé con la intriga por mucho tiempo y si me odian lo acepto, ya me preparé psicológicamente para los insultos! Jajajajja. En fin ahora que estoy de vacas voy a escribir más seguido.**

**Sin más la fic. Pero con algo que se me olvidó apuntar**

**Duncan tiene 21, Court 19, Y todo mundo anda entre esas edades, tercer año de u.**

**Toda la fic va a ser un flashback, así que ustedes consideren QUE es lo que realmente Court le está contando a su hija de 16 Rosa. Porque obviamente todo lo que pasa en la fic no se lo va a decir (y lo que esta escrito no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá después ;) jajajajjajjaj xD)**

**Ok ahora sí! Fic! :D**

Duncan abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Tropezó con varias cajas antes de llegar al interruptor de luz cuando escuchó un grito. Prendió la luz y vio su cuarto, desastroso tal como siempre, buscó el celular, no estaba donde lo dejó. Lo siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró junto a la ventana donde para su sorpresa encontró… una falda blanca trabada en la reja del balcón de su cuarto. Bajó la mirada pero no había nadie alrededor. Le dio poca importancia, guardó la falda en su armario, cuando de ésta se cayó un collar con un dije, el dije era de una letra, una C; aunque sin entender, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía de quién era la falda agarró el pequeño collar y se lo colocó en el cuello, dio una vista al cuarto enfrente de su balcón por un par de segundos y regresó a la fiesta. Pero antes pasó apuntando el número de Courtney que se lo tuvo que dar Trent y apuntando el de Lindsay que, ya pasada de cervezas tuvo que correr a vaciar su estómago al baño no sin antes dejar una pequeña muestra en los zapatos de Justin que casi se desmaya.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

De acuerdo, estaba aterrada, quien no? No es exactamente lo mejor que un chico te encuentre en su cuarto en la noche, pero a pesar de estar aterrada, divisé una camisa blanca que se quedó justo a la par de la puerta del balcón, la que había usado él la noche anterior. Ya que estaba en su cuarto, me entraron ganas de querer llevarme esa camisa, me estiré un poco rasgando mi falda y me la llevé, por qué? No tengo idea! Tal vez porque fue la que usó cuando lo vi por primera vez y me quitó el aliento o….. wow la loción impregnada en la camisa olía delicioso…. Me sonrojé por un segundo cuando escuché unas cajas moverse, era él ya estaba dentro de su habitación. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza y di un gran salto. Definitivamente morir de una caída desde el balcón de una casa era mejor a que descubriera lo que había dicho a través del teléfono. Caí sobre los arbustos lo cual dolió mucho, tal vez mi idea no fue la mejor pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando caí, escuché las risas de Bridgette, de la prisa y nervios que tenía me levanté lo más rápido que pude agarré la mano de Bri y corrí hacia dentro de mi casa. Ya adentró miraba cómo Bridgette se reía a carcajadas.

-Hey mira la prenda que me traje! – Dije con cara de orgullo y de malvada. Bridgette contestó entre risas:

-Hey mira la prenda que olvidaste! Y después se hecho al suelo de tanto que reía mientras yo me fijaba que no traía mi falda puesta.

.Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la casa de Duncan y lo vi sosteniendo mi falda y mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera buscando a la dueña. Definitivamente no me vio, eso fue suerte.

Para todo eso ya era la 1:30 a. m. por lo que Brid no podía regresar a su casa. Así que decidimos "estudiar" mientras nos recordábamos de la aventura que tuvimos. Empezamos platicando en el estudio de mi cuarto, luego sentadas a la orilla de la cama y por último terminamos en el piso, bridg recostada sobre mi bolsón dejando que cierta arañita 'que no sé cómo rayos sobrevivió a la caída' entrará en éste mientras yo me recosté en mi peluche favorito. Intentábamos dormir pero el ruido de la fiesta no dejaba, era jueves a las 3:23 a.m. y la fiesta seguía, hey había clases mañana y media universidad seguía en la casa de Duncan, bueno, así es la vida universitaria, supongo.

A la mañana siguiente esperaba que el día transcurriese normal. Llegué temprano a clases como de costumbre para preparar el material de la radio universitaria que tenía a mi cargo. Era la encargada de dar las noticias matutinas todos los días. Ese día me dirigía para el set de grabación cuando la puerta se encontraba cerrada, fui por las llaves para abrirla pero no estaban en su lugar. Había alguien adentro. Golpeé varias veces la puerta. El director llegaba dentro de una hora por lo cual no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ya que consideraba a todo el demás cuerpo administrativo de la universidad como un grupo de incompetentes que ni siquiera pueden tomar las sugerencias de una estudiante que les aconseja cómo debería manejarse a cabalidad está u y cómo debería funcionar correctamente a través del excelente desempeño de sus trabajadores. En fin… me tuve que conformar por el momento.

A los 10 minutos se oyó el micrófono de la cabina y alguien que estaba adentro decía: Buenos días queridos estudiantes? Cómo está ese ánimo hoy! Wow quien es esa chica de voz sexy, of course que no soy la aburrida y estirada de Courtney sabelotodo, soy su capitana de porristas Lindsay! Quien invita a todos los estudiantes de la fiesta de anoche a que pasen por un buen café expreso doble a la cafetería, "amablemente" donado gracias a los fondos estudiantiles que iban a servir para las becas de esos bebitos nerdos que vienen el otro año y que serán la nueva burla de la universidad jjijijijijij. O M G también los invito a que pasen a felicitar al más sexy, más hot, más popular, y mejor anfitrión de las fiestas de todo el mundo! Duncan que acaba de llegar! Eso gente quiero escucharlos Sííííííííííiíííííí"

Al oír esto escuché los gritos de la gente, me dirigí rápidamente para la entrada de la universidad y luego sentí cómo todo se movió en cámara lenta, como en las películas. Un chico ojiazul saliendo de un BM negro saludando a medio mundo que había formado valla en el pasillo principal. Miraba cómo todas las chicas se lo devoraban con los ojos, cómo los de primer año de la universidad le tenían miedo y respeto y cómo los de equipo de básquet y futball lo felicitaban y cada paso que daba con tanta seguridad se dirigía sólo a una persona, a mí.

Me quedé como idiota parada simplemente pensando, 'esto es una pesadilla' cuando reaccioné se encontraba frente a mí. Me guiñó el ojo y camino a abrazar a una rubia que se encontraba esperándolo. Por un pequeñísimo instante sentí mi corazón romperse en como mil pedacitos pero después reaccioné estrépitamente, 'cómo me puede gustar él, es un imbécil que sólo anda tras chicas fáciles' retomé mi horario para darme cuenta que me tocaba Forhum, aparentemente es una clase que trata de "FORmación HUManística", por lo que nos obligan a asisitir todos de todas las facultades **(Duncan está en arquitectura) **a una conferencia sobre cualquier tema general; hoy, Historia de la separación beliceña de Guatemala y sus diversos tratados. Interesante para mí, aburrido para los demás, por lo menos esto me serviría de distractor, agarré mi mochila **(en la que se había recostado bri)** y me dirigí al salón principal que básicamente era una sala grande en cuyos costados estaban grandes mesas con sus respectivas sillas viendo hacia el frente y dejando un gran pasillo de por medio.

Entre las personas que se encontraban allí estaba Trent con cara de cabizbajo como lo vi en la fiesta. Me senté juntó a él 'estaba en las sillas de hasta atrás' y le agradecí por el favor de anoche y le pregunté el porqué de su estado.

-No es nada.

-Yo no lo creo, cuéntame please soy tu mejor amiga puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-Pues…. No eres la única que le va mal en el amor.

-Hey a mí no me gusta Dun…. eme emm quise decir, ahorita no estoy pensando en nadie ni nada que tenga que ver con citas… qué te pasó.

-Hice el rídiculo. Uff ya está ya lo saqué. Dijo trent con expresión de alivio en su cara aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-Corazón, mírame… no estás bien, sé lo que digo. Así que…. Come on soy toda oídos.

Iba a comenzar a decirme cuando…. Bienvenidos queridos estudiantes a otra conferencia que llenará sus espíritus de conocimiento y de ansias por adquirir tan vasto… 'bla bla bla bla, la verdad sólo eso pasaba por mí mente, de veras me preocupaba qué tenía Trent' seguí escuchando…

Antes de presentarles a nuestro conferencista, quiero dar una disculpa a todos aquellos jóvenes que se quedaron parados al fondo del salón, debido a remodelaciones al salón de conferencias…. 'bla bla bla' volteé a ver para darme cuenta que Duncan junto con otros chicos estaban parados haciendo ruido sin que les importase lo que dijera el licenciado, vi a Bridgette y le hice una seña para que se viniera con Trent y conmigo. Se sentó en las piernas de Trent y continuó la conferencia.

Lastimosamente por el gran ruido que hacían los de atrás no se podía escuchar a cabalidad la conferencia. A veces tiendo a irritarme un poco y de veras no creo agradar a los que me conocen por mi otro lado pero ya no podía más, de veras me estaban hartando. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui hacia Duncan.

-Hey, por respeto quieren guardar silencio! Si no les interesa sálganse.

-Hey princesa cálmate.

-No me digas que me calme! Y no me llames princesa! Qué no entiendes, no puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?

- Te lo dije de buen modo ¬¬ quieres que sea amable, ok apuesto que te puedo sacar una sonrisa.

-Qué! eso no es lo que pedí, aaaash te odi…

Me agarró los brazos y suavemente me volteó hacia donde estaba el licenciado dando la plática, acerco sus labios a mi oído y me susurró:

-Ves a la señora que está sentada allí, la señaló. Está tratando de llamar a como dé lugar al tipo de la conferencia para avisarle que tiene la brageta del pantalón abierta.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La expresión de esa mujer daba tanta gracia que era inevitable no reírse.

-No eres tan seria después de todo, -me susurró lo cual hizo que me diera un ligero escalofrío.

-Sabes…..tienes….. una hermosa sonrisa. –Wow no podía creerlo eso había sido tan dulce, por fin lo escuché decir algo lindo sin que tuviera doble sentido y sin que me enojara con él. Al decir esto se apartó de mí como con… 'vergüenza?' wow esa confianza que tenía y su expresión de mujeriego ya no estaban pareciera como si….

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor por todo el salón un grupo de chicas había divisado una tarántula caminar debajo de una de las mesas. –Una tarántula! Al escuchar esto la clase entera se asustó. Algunos aprovecharon para gritar por diversión y hacer escándalo, otros para salir de esa aburrida conferencia. Todas las chicas del salón se habían subido a las sillas y mesas y gritaban como si hubiesen visto un muerto. A mí que me aterraban las arañitas, no digamos una de esas no pude evitar gritar y saltar justamente sobre quien tenía más cerca. Como pude, sin pedirle permiso, salté a sus brazos como niña asustada a lo cual Duncan no hizo oposición sino por el contrario me sostuvo. Bridgette que reconoció a la pequeña arañita se quitó su sudadera para cubrir a la tarántula y ofrecer sacarla.

Bridgette salió con la tarántula en la mano. Duncan reconoció a su pequeña amiga, y me dijo: -Permíteme-, me bajo con cuidado y fue tras Bri quien le hizo una seña con los ojos para que se la entregara en un lugar afuera para que de esa forma nadie viera y no hubiesen culpables. Al colocarse todos de nuevo en su lugar nos dimos cuenta que el conferencista ya no estaba, al ver a la tarántula probablemente había huido de aquí al otro lado del país. Por lo que la conferencia había terminado oficialmente, wow el tipo era más miedoso que todas las chicas de la u.

Cuando tuve tiempo de reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado, recordé lo dulce que Duncan había sido cuando me puso sus manos en mis hombros y cuando me cargo porque estaba aterrada, también lo tierno que fue al bajarme con cuidado no sin antes avisarme pero lo mejor fue cuando pronunció esas palabras tan dulces 'tienes una hermosa sonrisa' tal vez mi perspectiva de él estaba cambiando cuando de pronto recordé la noche que lo vi con Lindsay en el balcón, cuando me insultó en la piscina, cuando fue a abrazarla en el pasillo. Eso me recordaba lo tonto y lo desconsiderado que era. De veras no sé qué lado me pesaba más, mi mente era un mar de pensamientos, en serio debía ponerlos en orden y lo peor, no sabía cómo! No me había pasado esto nunca. Generalmente los chicos no buscan que los controlen y eso es nato en mí. Nadie me había llamado la atención nunca ni en estos últimos dos años en la u. Considero otras cosas más importantes que estar haciéndome cargo de una relación que sé que se acabará algún día, enfocarme antes que todo en mí luego en los demás, esa era mi clave para tener éxito.

Pero ahora entraba él a mi vida, era molesto pero tenía algo, no sé qué rayos era pero me atraía sobremanera 'hey Court, conciencia llamando a Court! Él no vale la pena, te va a quitar el tiempo' 'Hey no escuches, no escuches sería bueno conocerlo parece muy interesado en ti' 'no es cierto, le gusta Lindsay' o 'tal vez solo lo hizo para que te acercaras, que tal si vas Court' 'no qué piensas es un mujeriego', 'no viste su mirada sincera cuando te hizo el cumplido?' 'recuerda su mirada pervertida en la piscina' 'no! Recuerda su susurro' 'No!...' Basta! Grité lo cual hizo que Bri y Trent se asustaran sobremanera me habían estado tratando de llamar pero no respondía estaba sumida en mis pensamientos al menos nadie me oyó ya todos se habían retirado del salón.

Bri y Trent me miraron con preocupación y yo los vi con mucha pena por lo que había pasado. Bri sólo esbozó una sonrisa y me dijo -Es por él? -Talvez…. Le respondí a lo cual los tres reímos divertidos. Uff este sería un largo año.

**Qué tal? Dudas, comentarios, quejas (ya sé, muchas) pueden presionar el botoncito de abajo jajajajja **** Espero les haya gustado ya me hacía falta escribir :D Hasta la próxima que prometo no será de esperar mucho **

**Jaquie duncan's princess!**


	5. Chocolate para aclarar la mente

**Holation again! Sorry por la tardanza pero tiene motivo: La fic del concurso :D para quienes no la han leído los invito a leer "Los mil y un atardeceres" ;) En fin… como símbolo de disculpa aquí les tengo un cap algo larguito pero muy tierno **** Les agradezco siempre por sus reviews, hacen que mis días sean más fáciles y me motivan a seguir porque a veces pienso que la fic está aburrida y wuak en fin…. Aquí les dejo mi cap! :D**

Ibamos de regreso de la universidad Trent, Bridgette y yo, pasamos primero a dejar a Bri a su casa. En el camino veníamos preguntándonos cómo rayos llegó Scruffy al salón de clases, definitivamente era una tarántula traviesa decíamos mientras reíamos, es cierto lo que dicen, estar un rato con amigos calma la mente y te ayuda a pensar en otras cosas. Luego de dejar a Bri volteé a ver a Trent que miraba distraído hacia la ventana entonces recordé que él tenía que contarme algo.

_-¿A dónde vamos? Éste no es el camino hacia mi casa._

_-Vamos a otra parte. _Crucé para ir al centro de la ciudad, paramos en una heladería, Gelato. La habían inaugurado ayer y me pareció excelente lugar para hablar con Trent.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_-Pasando tiempo juntos, ¿te parece?_

_-Perfecto. _Bajamos de mi auto hacia Gelato, había una larga cola para los helados, así que fuimos a la mesa de la esquina, al sentarnos tomé la mano de Trent.

_-Quieres contarme por qué estás así, para ser sincera se nota tu tristeza a un kilómetro de aquí._

Trent respiró hondo y comenzó a contarme.

-_Sabes, tú te quejas de que los hombres son un lío, pues las mujeres también son muy complicadas._

_-¿A qué te refieres?, _dije prestando mayor atención.

-_La noche pasada, cuando fue la fiesta me encontré a Gwen, vestía un hermoso traje negro que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Tú sabes que hace tiempo que me gusta y no había podido siquiera acercarme a ella por… por._

_-¿Miedo… miedo a que te diga no? Vamos tú eres mejor que eso._

_-Le escribí una canción, la iba a cantar en la fiesta como una balada nocturna._

_-¿y qué pasó?_

_-Duncan_

_-¿Duncan, Duncan?_

_- ¬¬ No, Duncan Geoff… Claro que Duncan Duncan._

_- ¿qué rayos tiene él que ver aquí?_

_-Me dirigí hacia ella, apenas y pude decirle hola, cuando Gwen divisó a Duncan junto a la parrilla, del otro lado del jardín. Sin dudarlo fue corriendo a abrazarlo. La miré muy feliz. Después le susurro algo al oído y entraron abrazados a su casa._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Ese pervertido… ¿ y qué? no hiciste nada para evitarlo, la hubieses detenido, o te hubieses juntado con ellos no sé para evitar algo, para que ella no se acercara a mi emm quise decir a ese estúpido _(lo admito, lo admito, claro que me preocupaba lo que decía Trent pero no podía creer lo que me había contado, todo lo bueno que pensé de él desapareció en un segundo ahora lo odiaba más)

-_Sabes deberías ponerte en mi lugar, no es así de fácil._

_-Ok… tienes razón, y¿ ahora qué?_

_-no tengo idea._

_-Lo siento… por eso y porque…_

_-porque… _repitió Trent incitándome a que siguiera lo que iba a decir, callé y con una mirada le di a entender que volteara.

-_hablando del rey de roma…_

_-Trent, si quieres vámonos._

_-Está bien, creo que se me quito la gana de comer helado. _Caminé hacia la salida mientras veía a Gwen abrazada de Duncan entrando a la heladería. Definitivamente ese había sido un tremendo shock para Trent y, se siente horrible pensarlo, pero también para mí.

_._._

_-Ya basta Duncan, me pones nerviosa_

_-Relájate, solo caminemos te parece?. _Le dijo Duncan a la gótica que lo abrazaba.

_-¿Se puede saber por qué llevo una venda en los ojos disimulada por lentes oscuros? Es algo estúpido._

_-Ya te lo dije te voy a llevar a un excelente lugar. _Duncan llevó a Gwen a una de las mesas de la heladería y le quitó la venda.

-_¿Dónde exactamente estamos? Espera es… es Gelato!_

_-Exacto, me contaron que lo volvieron a abrir a penas ayer. ¿Recuerdas este lugar?_

_.¿Recordarlo? Creo que pasa por mi mente todos los días, los helados de aquí son geniales, tú y yo solíamos venir aquí seguido. _

_-Por eso te traje aquí, era nuestro lugar favorito, siempre después de clases pasábamos por uno._

_-Esta heladería nos hizo pasar mucho tiempo juntos como los mejores amigos._

_-Sí incluso recuerdo que nos hizo pasar más tiempo juntos cuando terminó el año escolar, porque parecíamos bolas de grasa andando y nos obligaron a ir al maldito campamento para gordos, fueron las vacaciones en que más odie a mis padres y aunque nunca lo admitiré sin eso nunca tendría los músculos que tengo para conquistar chicas. _Ambos rieron mientras recordaban esa pesadilla de campamento.

-_Wow extrañaba este lugar y a ti. ¿desde cuándo no nos vemos?_

_-Desde los 12 años, y has cambiado mucho, eres más sexy claro jajajajaja pero la misma chica con la que me metía en problemas todo el tiempo._

_-Y tú sigues conservando esos grandes ojos azules y pestañas volteadas que hacían que instantáneamente nos perdonaran. _Al decir esto Duncan pestañeo un par de veces lo que hizo sonrojar a la peliazul.

-_Aún tienes el toque jajajajaja. De veras te extrañaba y qué te has hecho estos últimos nueve años?_

_-Como te recuerdas, por el trabajo de mi viejo nos mudamos a Inglaterra, un montón de altos con normas de etiqueta tan estúpidas que ni siquiera se necesitaba de esfuerzo para romperlas. En fin… nada bueno, extrañando volver aquí. Y… aquí me tienes._

_-jajajaja tan cerrado como siempre y dime… ¿Te mudaste de nuevo ya definitivamente?_

_-Temporalmente. _

_- ¿por qué?_

_- Al parecer mi viejo viene a sellar un trato con los Di Loretto para incrementar costo de acciones y no sé que mierdas más la verdad no me interesa, nunca me interesó._

_-Mmmmmmm no eres tú el heredero de la compañía._

_-Lo soy. _

_-pero odias a la empresa._

_- Que la odie no significa que no sé nada de la compañía, me interesa la plata tanto como todo el mundo y la verdad o estoy con mi padre que me da el puesto, el dinero y todo lo que pueda desear o me valgo por mí mismo. Igual ni se entera de mi vida así que la primera es la mejor opción._

_-no pareces feliz._

_-eso pregúntaselo a mi BM estacionado afuera. _

-_Mejor se lo pregunto a tu corazón. _Después de esto hubo un silencio incomodo, Duncan volteó a la ventana ignorando lo que la gótica le había dicho y cambiando de tema.

-_Qué bueno que fuiste a la fiesta de anoche, hablando de eso… por qué le huiste al tipo con la guitarra._

_-¿qué? Emmm ¿qué tipo?yo solo te vi y fui a saludar_

_-vamos, talvez soy idiota pero no ciego, además tenía que cobrarle una venganza a ese estúpido por eso te abracé y entramos a mi casa por un trago esa noche._

_-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, gracias por usarme, imbécil, para tu estúpida venganza que me hizo ver como una bitch…_

_-qué… te gusta el tipo no?_

_-no! Claro que no!_

_-aja repítelo hasta que te lo creas nena._

_-Igual… no creo que yo le guste o algo así._

_-después de que hiciste el ridículo de correr a mí, no lo creo. _Dijo Duncan divertido.

-_Tuve miedo ok? Pero_ _al menos yo no me caí en la cafetería por andar mirando a la tipa "A". Eso sí fue ridículo_

_-al menos admito que me gusta ella_

_-al menos admito que me gusta ella bla bla bla _dijo Gwen de forma burlona mientras Duncan le lanzaba una cucharada de helado a la nariz.

-_hey! Esta es la guerra. _Gwen le lanzó una cucharada en su cresta. –_yo no sé por qué fucks las chicas dicen que eres delicioso, yo sólo te veo delicioso ahora jajajjajaja. Ahora pareces helado andante._

_-Yo no quiero ser el único helado andante. _Después de decir esto Duncan le lanzó el helado completo a lo cual Gwen lo esquivó haciendo que le cayera al tipo calvo de atrás. Esto ameritó a que echaran a los dos de Gelato.

- _Hey imbécil no es la primera ni la última vez que nos echan de Gelato._

_-Esperen… esas caras yo las conozco….. si son los niños desgraciados que…_

_-que inundamos Gelato hace 9 años. _Gritaron Duncan y Gwen mientras huían del tipo que les lanzaba lo que tuviera en la mano, desde su lapicero para apuntar órdenes hasta las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la heladería.

-_Me las van a pagar vándalos. _Duncan le sacó el dedo mientras se iban a esconder a los arbustos de la casa vecina. Ya allí se echaron al suelo de tanta risa. No podían creer que el mismo tipo volviera a trabajar en ese lugar después de todas las bromas que le habían hecho.

-_Duncan! _Gritó una rubia que iba pasando en su convertible rosa del año.

-_Qué rayos andas haciendo allí acostado con la gótica recha._

_-Hola implantes! Em quise decir Lindsay, lo siento, con esas cosas parece que le fueras a sacar un ojo a alguien, idiota. _Replicó Gwen

-_Ven conmigo honey, voy a comprarme lencería de Victoria´s Secret, me acompañas? _Le dijo a Duncan ignorando completamente la burla de Gwen. Duncan volteó a ver a Gwen con cara de perrito triste, le pestañeó un par de veces a lo que Gwen riendo asintió.

-_No has cambiado para nada…ok perro pervertido, anda con la idiota y acuéstate con ella y por cierto no te olvides de destruirle después el corazón por mí._

_-Eres lo mejor, tú tampoco has cambiado para nada. ¿Llevas mi BM a mi casa?, toma las llaves._

_-No hay problema hablamos a la noche o mejor dicho mañana porque supongo estarás algo… ocupado. _Duncan le guiñó el ojo mientras subía al carro de la rubia para ir al centro comercial.

_._._

_-Sé que eres nuevo en la u y te aconsejo ahora. No te juntes con gente que dañe tu reputación como la amargada solitaria. _Mencionó Lindsay cuando terminaba de maquillarse mientras conducía.

-_Dos cosas nena. Uno la gótica es mi amiga y si quieres salir conmigo acéptame como soy. Dos: ¡Mira el camino! ¡Eres malísima conduciendo!_

_-Pero soy buena besando no? _Se acercó Lindsay para besarlo pero Duncan no podía retirar la cara de pánico al ver cómo la chica se pasaba un semáforo en rojo por una avenida transitada.

_-Sólo concéntrate en el camino quieres ,_le dijo alejándose instantáneamente de ella. _Podremos besarnos o lo que quieras cuando estemos a salvo de tu auto infernal._

_-Exagerado._

_-Maniaca al volante _Dijo Duncan para sus adentros mientras le sonreía de lado a la rubia.

El día pasó de lo más aburrido y tedioso para Duncan, al contrario para Lindsay que todos los días parecían un sueño cada vez que iban al centro comercial.

-_'¿por qué mierdas vine?, bien me hubiese quedado con Gwen para terminar de hablar de viejos tiempos, o hubiese ido con Geoff a ver a su tío que trabaja en el taller de autos, o hubiese limpiado la jaula de Scruffy, apuesto que eso hubiese sido más entretenido que andar con la rubia, por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto… la vi en ropa interior, y si me dejó verla significa que vamos por el segundo round… al menos esta noche no duermo solo…'_

_-Duncan_

_-¿qué?_

_-¿me escuchaste?_

_-em em es que me quedé pensando en qué bien se te veía el bra rojo que te compraste._

_-Awwww lo sé, amo los vuelitos creo que lo estrenaré pronto…._dijo Lindsay tratando de parecer sensual, a lo que Duncan le respondió guiñándole.

-_oye… debido a que hace un día que estamos saliendo juntos… no te conozco muy bien que digamos ,cuéntame de ti._

_-nada interesante que contar._

_-¿de donde vienes?_

_-Inglaterra_

_-Wow, un chico inglés…y… cómo es allá._

_-Emmm frío y aburrido._

_-¿No lo extrañas?_

_No._

_-Mmmmmmmmmmm y… algo que deba saber sobre ti._

_-Nada realmente._

_-Qué clase de música te gusta._

_-La que a ti no._

_-Y comida?_

_-cualquier cosa que me pongas me la como… qué te parece si nos vamos ya, ya me aburrí. _Aunque por dentro pensaba '_ya me tenes harto, cállate o me arranco los oídos'._

-_está bien. _Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y la rubia volvió a preguntar aunque parecía que Duncan buscaba la tienda más cercana para ponerle tape en la boca.

-_y… ¿qué tal tu día?_

_-mmmmmm bien_

_-¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?_

_-no realmente._

_- ¿podemos ver una película en tu casa si quieres?_

_-bien._

_-Wow eres demasiado tajante sabías._

_-Sí_

_-No podrías ser un poco más cute, please?_

_-muñeca así soy quiéreme o déjame._

_-Uff al menos eres sexy._

_-Lo mismo pienso de ti. _Dijo Duncan algo cortante y rezando por dentro para que este día acabara pronto.

Anocheció y Courtney, que había pasado casi el día entero estudiando, no podía concentrarse más. Algo en su interior le molestaba. Desde pequeña cuando se sentía sola y triste, preparaba chocolate caliente, agarraba su peluche favorito y subía a la terraza de su casa. Desde allí se podía ver la ciudad lejana (ya que su casa quedaba en una colina) de noche era aún más precioso, se podía ver las luces de las casas así como las de las estrellas. Era un paisaje tan bellísimo que era un escape a sus problemas, allí podía reflexionar y poner las cosas en claro. Esta noche no era una de las excepciones.

-_Aquí estoy de nuevo… wow hace mucho que no venía acá. Supongo que estaba muy ocupada como para interesarme por mí misma. _Pensaba Courtney mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y volteaba a ver a su oso de peluche, curiosamente vestido con la camisa blanca de Duncan que se Court había robado la noche anterior.

_-Wow Teddy, hace varios años que no te hablo jajajaja te ves más sexy… sobre todo con esa camisa jajajaja. Si la gente me viera que hablo sola se mataría de la risa pero… así soy, quiéranme o déjenme. Una noche y tres días, una noche y tres días han pasado desde que lo conocí y por una injusta e ingrata razón no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¿qué tiene? Bueno además de ese par de ojos azules, y esa cresta sexy, o sus músculos, o cuando sonríe, o cuando me guiña el ojo…. En fin igual es un imbécil mujeriego y maleducado, no me conviene para nada. Es más no creo que le guste pero… entonces por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él… no me gusta, solo me da curiosidad porque es extraño… o más bien es auténtico… pero es mujeriego pero… a veces siento como si solo se interesara en mí… pero es pervertido pero a la vez sexy pero…. Ashhhhhhh no quiero este mar de pensamientos otra vez en mi cabeza…dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate._

_-Hola princesa. _Court no pudo terminar de tragar el sorbo que tenía en la boca se atragantó y después de algunos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas respondió.

-_No me vuelvas a asustar así… ¿qué haces a estas horas despierto?_

_-Mmmmm nada especial. _Dijo Duncan volteando a ver a la rubia que dormía en su cama. Cerró las puertas del balcón y volteó para hablar con Courtney.

-_sueles hablar sola o le hablas a ese peluche? _Se burló Duncan ignorando completamente la camisa que traía aquel peluche.

_-Hablar sola es signo de inteligencia, tonto. Hablar sola ayuda a aclarar la mente._

_-Claaaaaaaaaro…no sabía que la señorita perfecta tuviese problemas._

_-Búrlate si quieres pero me hace sentir mejor al igual que el chocolate caliente y sí, Duncan, todos tenemos problemas, aunque pareciera que tú no tienes ninguno._

_-Ni te imaginas._

_-Siempre pareces calmado y confiado. Si yo fuera tú estaría re nerviosa y tendría miedo por ser nueva en la u._

_-Estoy nervioso y tengo miedo… _Por un instante Duncan reflexionó lo que había dicho, le confesó lo que sentía… no era su estilo ni mucho menos pero por alguna razón sentía que podía hablar con ella_. pero me enseñaron que todo en la vida hay que disimularlo._

_-hasta la alegría._

_-todo._

_-Eso se oye muy difícil. Igual si quieres sincerarte súbete al techo de tu casa, ayuda mucho aunque haya frío. _Ambos rieron al unísono y se sonrieron por un segundo cuando Duncan desvió la mirada y entró a su habitación.

-_'es un abusivo… si no se hubiera ido, está conversación hubiese sido de lo más…'_

_-Courtney_

_-Duncan? ¡Volviste! Emmm quise decir… emmm ¿por qué te fuiste?_

_-Toma. _Dijo lanzándole una de sus sudaderas.

-la atrapé, por qué me la das?

-_Dijiste que tenías frío y no quería ver a una princesa congelada para mañana. Gracias por el consejo pero creo que eso es absurdo y es de niñas. En fin… pasa feliz noche Courtney. _Dijo Duncan mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado.

-_Buenas noches Duncan, descansa._

_-Tú también._

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós. _Dijo Duncan sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras trataba de buscar la perilla de la puerta para entrar. Cuando entró, Courtney se quedó una vez más viendo las estrellas.

_Creo que sí me gusta un poco. Por alguna razón fue muy fácil y lindo hablar con él. Aunque no mucho pero mi mente se aclaró hoy. _Diciendo esto, Courtney agarró su peluche y la taza, se levantó de su lugar y bajó del tejado mientras, tras una puerta de vidrio un chico la miraba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios pensó para sus adentros.

-_Ooooooooooooook tal vez me gusta más de lo que imaginé. _

_-Por alguna razón fue muy fácil y genial hablar con ella. Si tan solo fuera ella y no la rubia la que estuviera ahorita aquí. _Dijo el ojiazul mientras volvía a meterse a su cama.

_._._

_-¿Duncan qué no entiendes?_

_-si papá pero…_

_-pero nada mátalo o no cenamos hoy._

_-es un animalito, no quiero hacerlo._

_-Un hombre de verdad no siente miedo ni lástima. Debes aprender que en este mundo o eres el cazador o la presa así que mata ahora. _El pequeño niño, sin una palabra de reproche y con un nudo en la garganta se dispuso a matar a aquel cervatillo que estaba solo en el bosque.

-_Bien hecho hijo, serás un gran hombre cuando crezcas, sólo toma en cuenta que en este mundo corres solo por tu cuenta y si no te cuidas terminas… como ese cervatillo._

_-Sí papá._

_._._

_-Duncan qué no entiendes?_

_-si papá pero…_

_-pero nada, que no confías en mí. Salta de la escalera ahora!_

_-¿seguro que me atrapas?_

_-Eres mi hijo. _El pequeño niño. Ya había pasado por eso antes, su papá le prometía ir a su partido de fut y nunca iba, su papá le prometió que le enseñaría a nadar y lo dejó ahogarse varias veces, su papá le prometió que lo iba a agarrar y alejarse cuando él encendiera los cuetes pero lo dejó en el abandono justo en el momento en que él le prendió los cuetes haciendo que tuviera una quemadura de segundo grado. Y ahora… esto, después de mucho pensarlo decidió saltar, aunque tenía miedo y en el fondo sabía que su padre no lo agarraría, tuvo una pequeña chispa de fe y se confió en que su padre jamás le haría daño. Dio un gran salto para caer en los brazos de su padre pero… cuando lo notó su padre se había retirado haciendo que cayera sobre su brazo izquierdo, quebrándose automáticamente en tres partes.

-_La ambulancia está en camino, antes la había llamado. Duncan entiende no debes confiar en NADIE acerca de nada, ni de tus pensamientos y menos sentimientos. Ya aprendiste? O debo romperte el otro brazo. Esta es lección de vida y si no aprendes así nunca triunfarás._

Duncan se despertó agitado de esa pesadilla tan horrible. Era suficiente soñar una vez con su padre pero dos?… Definitivamente eso sí era para asustarse. Tocó su cara y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Ahora tenía más presente el porqué era tan cerrado con todos, porque siempre intentaba ser lo más discreto y aparentar lo más posible y sobre todo porqué se sentía tan solo, no confiaba en nadie. Miró a la rubia a su lado, maldijo para sus adentros '_necesito un respiro… de mi vida' _Automáticamente salió al balcón de su cuarto, vio la noche estrellada. Respiró hondo, bajó a la cocina, calentó un poco de agua y la sirvió para derretir chocolate, subió de nuevo a su habitación, en silencio se colocó un suéter abrigado y abrió de su mesa de noche una caja que contenía en su interior un collar con un dije de una C. Se lo colocó, sacó a Scruffy de su jaula y se dirigió a la azotea. Mientras subía hizo un poco de ruido lo que provoco que una castaña que dormía con una sudadera de él se levantara y se asomara a su ventana para saber qué era el ruido. Al verlo en el tejado tan abrigado, pensativo, y tierno su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Miraba cómo acariciaba a su tarántula mientras hablaba solo y de vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de chocolate. Con una sonrisa en sus labios pensó para sus adentros.

-_Oooooooooooooooook tal vez me gusta más de lo que imaginé._

_._._

_**Ooooooooooooooooook qué les pareció! A mí me encantó cómo terminó, ya se ven razones y se comprende un poquito más el porqué de las cosas en fin… para los adoradores del GxB yGxT intentaré que el prox cap se base en ellos porque también son importantitos ;) jajajajaja si les pareció háganmelo saber porque se siente re genial recibir reviews que digan aunque sea: Me gustó. Jajajajajja Beshotes y hasta prox cap!**_


	6. Del dolor se aprende

**Escucho sus pensamientos ommmmmm ommmmmm, y sé que ahorita me estarán maldiciéndome y preguntándose por qué rayos tardé tanto en actualizar y sé que también estarán molestos por tener que leer un poquito de los caps anteriores para recordarse y volver a retomar el fic….**

**La verdad quiero disculparme queridos lectores por mi incumplimiento hacia ustedes. He querido seguir mi fic pero hasta el momento la pobre, que llamaré "huérfana" de aquí en adelante xD, estaba casi literalmente flotando en el espacio ya que no tenía un cimiento exacto :s Pues a mi huerfanita ya le di cimiento y la dejé lista para solo poner detalles. Bueno este cap es un gran detallón pues se supone que sería de BxG pero… :s tendré que correrlo para el siguiente cap.**

**De nuevo lo lamento muchísimo y espero me perdonen… Cualquier duda, reclamo, queja y bla bla bla allí ta para dejar review, también acepto anónimos jajajjajaj xD Beshos! Y ahorita me pongo a hacer el sig cap!**

Un grito estruendoso hizo despertar a casi todo el vecindario. Duncan agradeció a que sus padres no estuvieran aún en casa, de lo contrario lo hubiesen sacado a la calle junto con la chica. No era que no supieran que llevaba a chicas a la casa, sino lo pronto con que llegaba ésta ya que ni una semana había pasado desde que se mudaron, eso definitivamente rompería record.

La pregunta que se hacía Duncan en esos precisos instantes era… ¿por qué carajo traje a esta chica? Aproximadamente 900 chicas había en la universidad. Se maldijo por haber escogido a la chillona y roncadora, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba sino que tenía que despertarlo en día sábado y gritando!

Duncan se acomodó en la cama mientras miraba cómo la chica aventaba todas las sábanas y tiraba con el pie a un bulto negro y verde a través de la ventana. Duncan a penas pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y vio como su Scruffy volaba por los aires a la casa vecina, específicamente a la cama de Courtney quien se despertó por el grito y cuando se incorporó en la cama vio a la arañita lo cual hizo que se levantara de un salto. Courtney volteó a ver a la ventana y miró sorprendida a la rubia semidesnuda gritando en el cuarto de Duncan. Al darse cuenta que Duncan la vio, inmediatamente cerró las cortinas y como si hubiese un eclipse, el día se oscureció completamente para Courtney quien a penas terminó de cerrar la ventana y se dejó caer al piso en un gran sollozo.

Lindsay ya más calmada se dio cuenta quien vivía a la par, se dibujo una cara de satisfacción en ella y se empezó a reír.

-_Tienes a Courtney como tu vecina a la par? Y no le viste la cara? Jajjajaja pobre niña ilusionada, todas son iguales quieren lo que yo tengo… y la niña nerd no es la excepción. Pobre estúpida ilusa._

Duncan estaba furioso, lo despertó temprano, arrojó a su mascota, hizo que Courtney lo viera y encima se atreve a insultarla en frente de él, no pudo aguantarlo más, agarró como pudo todas las prendas de la rubia quien se hacía la víctima "desmayándose" en la cama, ya que de repente volvió a recordar a la araña en la cama y más por llamar la atención que por otra cosa había fingido despavilación. Duncan la tomó del brazo con una fuerza tan grande que en instantes había cortado la circulación de la mano de Lindsay. La bajó casi arrastrada al primer nivel mientras ella le pedía que la soltara y le preguntaba por qué la trataba así. El en silencio solo se limitó a soltar un poco de fuerza en su mano mientras abría la puerta y la sacaba, le entregaba su ropa y la dejara afuera instantáneamente.

Duncan comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras oía el timbre sonar una y otra y otra vez. Realmente no estaba de humor para eso. Subió y fue hacia el baño, giró la llave para que dejara caer el agua hirviendo, se desvistió y entró, dejó que cayera el agua mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía todas las gotas caer y llevarse consigo toda la furia y enojo que tenía. Se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser más controlado… realmente eso era el problema. El problema de ser descontrolado lo venía cargando desde hace mucho, dejar llevarse por el entorno realmente no era lo mejor pero eso le hacía tener una falsa impresión de llenarse por dentro. Como si salir con las chicas más hermosas, o vestirse como los demás pensaban que se vería mejor o hablar como los demás lo llevara hacia alguna parte… es más, cada vez se sentía más vacío y no lo entendía. Para empezar si siguiera a su mente y no sus emociones no hubiese estado con esa rubia tonta, ni pasado con ella la noche ni la hubiese lastimado, ni mucho menos Courtney lo hubiera visto. _Courtney _ se repitió en voz alta, esa chica tenía algo especial algo diferente a todas las demás que se les caía la baba por él. Ella era fuerte, decidida, correcta y centrada. Era si más o menos lo recordaba bien la primera chica soltera que no le hacía caso. Cuando la miraba la envidiaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo. Decía lo que pensaba y se defendía sola aunque seguía teniendo la fragilidad de una chica, tenía algo especial, quería saber más de ella. Y ahora…

Duncan inmediatamente recordó cuando la vio en la mañana, como pudo salió casi corriendo a su habitación, se cambió y se afeitó lo más rápido que pudo ocasionándole una herida un poco profunda que obvio mientras corría a la casa vecina. No podía dejar ir a una de las pocas cosas buenas que le han pasado en la vida. Se percató que el carro de la rubia ya no estaba y suspiró mientras tocaba varias veces el timbre esperando a que le abrieran.

Courtney tenía una mirada pérdida en el vacío. Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber creído que pasaría algo, en su interior sabía que esa posibilidad era casi nula pero la estúpida esperanza siempre nos da la sensación de que las cosas pueden cambiar para transformarse en finales de cuentos de hadas pero la realidad es otra.

Los timbres de la puerta se hacían cada vez más intensos en su cabeza, los había estado tratando de ignorar desde que comenzaron hacía cinco minutos pero el ruido era muy insoportable. En verdad no quería abrir, sabía quien estaba tocando, era obvio. Se levantó tambaleando pero logró sostenerse sentándose en la cama. Vio a Scruffy, ésta tenía una patita rota y una mirada de perro triste._ . _Scruffy se le acercó. _–qué, crees que te tengo miedo pff, yo no le temo a nada, solo me das repugnancia y… tal vez… un poco de lástima. _Decidió ignorar una vez más los timbres mientras se colocaba un par de guantes y con un trapo hacía una especie de yeso para colocarlo en la patita de Scruffy.

-_Maldición! Abre esa maldita puerta de una vez por todas. _Gritaba Duncan dentro de sus pensamientos. Dejó de tocar hasta después de que se le acalambró el brazo.

-'Un momento… qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? No somos nada, ella no es mi chica y no tengo que darle explicaciones, igual a nadie le he dado explicaciones de lo que hago pero… por qué siento que a ella sí. No es que necesito que me perdone ni que me diga nada, solo quiero aclararle la situación pero… por qué, no le incumbe ni a mí me obliga nadie a esto…. Ahhhhhh estúpida cabeza que me da vueltas, estúpida Lindsay, estúpida araña, estúpida ventana abierta, estúpida…'

La puerta se abrió de repente, Courtney asomó la cabeza para ver a un Duncan recostado en una de las columnas del pórtico en silencio, con el puño cerrado fuertemente y con la cabeza baja. Al notar que alguien lo veía Duncan alzó la cabeza, pensó en todo lo que quería explicarle, quería empezar por decir gracias ya que estar en el tejado le ayudó mucho, quería explicarle que Lindsay era una chica más y que así era su vida aunque eso sería estúpido porque de alguna forma el sabía que Courtney ya sabía eso. Entonces… por qué estaba allí. Lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue:

-_Tienes a Scruffy?_ 'ok más imbécil no puedo ser, se dijo par sus adentros'.

A diferencia de lo que Duncan esperaba, Courtney le esbozó una sonrisa que parecía más de llanto que de agrado. Le extendió la mano con guante en donde se encontraba Scruffy, él aún confuso caminó hacia ella, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ver al otro a los ojos… Duncan extendió su mano y la pequeña araña enyesada paso de una mano a otra, a penas pudo esbozar un gracias cuando Courtney, cabizbaja cerraba la puerta muy suavemente pero que Duncan la sentía como una bofetada en la cara. Al ver cerrada la puerta volteo hacia su pequeña arañita con su imitación de yeso y una cara de preocupación por su amo. Duncan no pudo hacer más que voltearse y regresar a su casa, aunque no lo admitiera lo que hizo Courtney le dolió más de lo que su padre le había hecho y por un instante pensó que lo que decían era cierto: la realidad es otra a la que uno desea.

Courtney estaba deprimida… la verdad pensaba ver a un Duncan arrepentido, o tal vez preocupado o con vergüenza pero en vez de eso se encontró a un niño que pregunta por su pelota perdida en el jardín vecino. Eso era patético… estaba entre furiosa y triste pero no podía pensar en nada más que hacer que subir a su tejado para aliviar penas. La verdad eran las 10 de la mañana, inadecuado para tomar chocolate caliente y ver estrellas pero por lo menos el viento de la mañana la ayudaría.

Subió hasta su tejado y se quedó viendo al cielo… la verdad no podía reclamarle nada a Duncan, él era así y por una parte así prefería tenerlo… a distancia, separado de ella y siguiendo su vida normal, después de todo él no era el único chico que existía, ni era el único chico que la miraba pero… era el único chico que la aceptaba y le gustaba siendo como era… de mandona, sarcástica y decidida, era el único chico con quien había tenido una conversación siendo ella misma, sin máscaras ni estereotipos de ninguna clase, no es que no se sintiera ella misma con Trent pero él era su amigo o más bien como su hermano, era totalmente distinto. Sólo sabía que tal vez Duncan era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser pero si él no lo demostraba pues ella tampoco iba a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos… a veces es mejor callar.

Oyó a la lejanía un desliz de llantas más otro ruido. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y una sensación de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente qué era pero estaba mal, había decidido darle ignorancia, pero sintió que eso no era para darle ignorancia. Al poco rato decidió averiguar qué pasaba, se levantó de su lugar para bajar del tejado pero al levantarse dio un paso en falso haciendo que se cayera sobre su brazo derecho y fue deslizándose hasta que topo con el drenaje de agua que estaba a la orilla del tejado y que le terminó de desligar el brazo, quedó suspendida en el aire colgando de un solo brazo.

Sacó su motocicleta y quiso salir lo antes posible de su casa… en realidad no quería salir lo antes posible de su casa… quería salir lo antes posible de sus pensamientos, sentía culpa, arrepentimiento, vergüenza y todo por una chica que ni siquiera le hacía caso. Se sentía rechazado por primera vez y eso sí que dolía. La única persona que le dio aunque sea un poco de esperanza, y a pesar de conocerlo por un momento lo aceptó, por Dios era la primera chica con quien había tenido una conversación que le interesara, tal vez la única persona que por un momento, aunque sea minúsculo había compartido con él siendo él mismo, sin máscara sin estereotipos de ninguna clase y ahora… sólo podía pensar en su cara cuando vio a Lindsay a través de su ventana. Courtney, Courtney, Courtney se repetía una y otra vez.

A penas había pasado una cuadra cuando volteó bruscamente en una esquina haciendo que las llantas rechinaran y perdiera el control de la motocicleta… no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo y terminó golpeándose contra la banqueta y con la moto encima. La verdad prefería quedarse allí tirado, el dolor que tenía en la pierna izquierda no lo dejaba pensar y en parte eso era lo que el necesitaba, hubiese querido quedarse allí, con el dolor físico evadiendo su dolor mental eternamente pero decidió volver a su casa, de todos modos no estaba tan lejos y sentía era lo mejor. Sostuvo su moto he intento arrancarla pero no pudo, la recostó sobre sí y fue caminando a casa. Estacionó la moto mientras se acordaba que había dejado las llaves adentro… por alguna razón sentía que ese día todo se ponía peor. Mientras se recostaba en la grama del jardín escucho un ruido extraño y seguido a éste, un grito. No cualquier grito… era Courtney. Se levantó rápidamente y e hizo un esfuerzo por correr, ya que su pierna le estaba doliendo mucho, el golpe había sido grande. Fue hasta donde escuchaba los gritos, que era el jardín trasero y no pudo creer lo que vio. Courtney colgaba del tejado de su casa, la chica a penas se podía sostener ya que parecía tener el brazo derecho completamente desligado. Como pudo intento correr hacia ella justo cuando ésta caía. La sostuvo con sus brazos pero lastimosamente se apoyó mal para sostenerla haciendo que por fortuna Courtney no se lastimara, contrario a él que había sentido cómo su pierna se terminaba de quebrar. Un inmenso dolor le sacudió el cuerpo, ambos, que habían caído al piso, se quedaron quietos, Courtney aparentemente se había desmayado al instante en que cayó mientras que Duncan perdía la conciencia de tanto dolor.

**Y… qué tal? Ok está medio raro el cap, pero quiero que sepan que la pareja DxC es alguito medio difícil de llevar. Quiero que ellos sientan lo mismo uno por el otro ya que como que es obvio que se complementan, he allí la razón de que tengan algunos pensamientos similares. Trato de explicar más a detalle el desarrollo en todos los ámbitos de la fic así que acepto cualquier sugerencia como por ejemplo esta: en mi prox cap… quién creen que debería ayudarlos:**

**Trent, **

**Lesly, la estilista.**

**Bri**

**Que Court despierte después de un rato y llamé a la ambulancia.**

**Ok aprecio cualquier clase de respuesta y espero actualizar ya para el lunes. Sin más…. Ahhhh ya casi se me olvidaba: Para todos los que adoramos a nuestra parejita DxC déjenme contarles que Joel González (el que hace la voz de Duncan en español) apoya al DxC! Lo que me hace inmensamente feliz! :D…. y para que no se desilusionen los adoradores del DxG (aunque sé que no van a leer nunk esta fic) , Drew Nelson (la voz de Duncan en inglés) apoya al DxG. Así que quedamos todos en paz… aquellos que sean DxC fan ps sean felices! Y si tienen a un hermano o hermana (en mi caso) o a un amigo que es DxG fan ps avísenle tmbn.. es genial que los actores compartan los mismos gustos que nosotros los televidentes! :D ahora si me despido. Please hay me dicen que prefieren a b c o d ;)**

**Beshotes y hasta la prox! **

**Jaquie! **


	7. New People :D  New People :s

**Toy Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliiiizzz! Este es el cap que menos me costó hacer, no tengo ni idea por qué pero logré escribirlo en menos de un día! (generalmente me tomó un chorro de días xD) Y estoy emocionada de compartirlo con ustedes! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son unos angelotes porque de veras gracias a ellos me dan las ganas de continuar! :D Y por último sorry pero no se donde se ponen las líneas fregadas que dividen capítulos de la fic so… si alguien sabe please avísenme mientras tanto pondré un suplente o algo así jajajajjaja :s Sin más que agregar aquí tienen otro pedacito de mi locura**

Duncan intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales mientras miraba su pierna destrozada, respiró profundo y colocó de nuevo la rótula en su lugar dando un gran grito y desgarrando la grama con sus uñas de tanto dolor. Volteó la cabeza para no seguir viendo la horrible condición de su pierna mientras se percató de que Courtney estaba desmayada, arrastrándose se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso. Su madre era doctora lo que hacía que a él no se le dificultara ver el estado de las personas. Notó cómo sus latidos eran débiles, observó que tenía un morete en la cabeza lo que indicaba el porqué del desmayo, la observó mientras tomaba con sus manos la cara de courtney, se acercó a ella y notó que no respiraba, acercó su boca a la de ella y sintió su rozar sus labios lo que hizo que sintiera un alivio que le disipó sobremanera el dolor en la pierna. Le dio respiración artificial hasta que la morena respiró de nuevo. Al notar que volvía a respirar, Duncan se dejó desmayar en el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos después que Courtney abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se sentía atolondrada y dolorida, empezó a recordar la gran caída que se había dado. Pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y el brazo como para poder recordar… el brazo? Volteó y vio su brazo más atrás de su posición y completamente inmóvil. Se quedó por un momento en shock pero eso se quedó corto al ver después a Duncan desmayado a la par de ella… con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban agarró el celular pero éste se había destruido por el impacto. Buscó el celular de Duncan entre sus bolsillos y llamó a una ambulancia. Al terminar la llamada dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Duncan mientras lloraba amargamente y escuchaba los débiles latidos del ojiazul.

DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC

La luz de la habitación beige despertó a Courtney quien con dificultad abrió los ojos tratando de visualizar donde estaba. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar por la tremenda jaqueca que la atormentaba en ese momento y luego sintió un dolor grandísimo en el brazo derecho. No lo había notado pero tenía su brazo completamente enyesado e inmóvil… lo intentó mover pero era inútil moverlo sólo le provocaba más dolor. Después de despabilarse trató de acordarse qué había pasado cuando recordó haber visto a Duncan inconsciente con la pierna fuera de su lugar. Vio para todas partes pero estaba sola en esa habitación, se encontraba débil y preocupada… quería saber dónde estaba y dónde estaba él. Vio a la par de su cama un botón verde que decía "enfermera". Lo presionó varias veces y después de un tiempo apareció una muchacha morena vestida de blanco y con el cabello recogido quien fue a atenderla. Courtney se sentía débil, casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna…

-Du… Duncan.

-Señorita, se refiere al chico que vino en la ambulancia con usted.

-Don.. de e… está. Dijo courtney mientras trataba de articular cada palabra mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba e impedía incluso que pudiera respirar a la vez que batallaba con sus ojos para no cerrarlos y descansar aún más.

-No se preocupe se encuentra en la habitación al lado suyo. Ahora que despertó, déjeme llamar al doctor.

Courtney a penas podía creer donde estaba… ese lugar le daba miedo, nunca había estado hospitalizada, y ese olor de medicamentos le provocaba una náusea terrible pero todo eso importaba poco… por el momento quería saber cómo se encontraba Duncan.

Vio entrar a un señor alto con lentes bifocales y una larga bata blanca. Se presentó con ella mientras le escuchaba los latidos del corazón. Después de tomar un medicamento, asqueroso por cierto, que aseguró el doctor la haría sentir mejor, logró hablar un poco más claro.

_-Disculpe, cómo se encuentra el chico de al lado, Duncan._

_-Ponte este termómetro debajo de la lengua… por cierto te refieres a Duncan Friedrich?. No te preocupes está bien, enyesado igual que tú, pero bien. ¿Es tu novio? _Courtney no pudo más que sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.

-_Lo siento Courtney, ¡qué descortés! Se me olvidó que traes puesto el termómetro. Por cierto, nos pusimos en contacto con tus padres. La mamá de Duncan es administradora de este hospital, la contactamos para avisarle de la llegada de su hijo y casualmente tus padres estaban con ellos. Nos avisaron que por improvistos tuvieron que quedarse fuera de la ciudad pero que volverán el lunes. Lamentó que no tengas a tus padres aquí para que los vengan a ver._

_-No se preocupe Doctor…_

_-Dr. Baechli_

_-No se preocupe Dr. Baechli, ya me acostumbré a estar sin ellos… pero podría hacerme un favor?_

_-Si cual?_

_-Quiero hacer una llamada._

_-Por supuesto ahorita se las concedo_

DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxC DxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC

-¡Courtney! Grito Duncan sobresaltado cuando despertó.

-_Hola Duncan, veo que ya despertaste. _Dijo de forma seductora una joven de más o menos 24 años, pelo rojizo largo y liso, ojos color miel y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ésta estaba sentada a los pies de la cama. 

_-Hey nena en donde rayos estoy?_

_-Tú… en un cuarto con una bella enfermera… yo… cuidando a un paciente muy apuesto y con mucho calor. _

_- Ajá… en donde está Courtney._

_-Primero quédate quieto que te tengo que poner Sevoflurano _Dijo la pelirroja mientras le colocaba la máscara de gas_. Por cierto… ¿quién dijiste?_

_-La chica que supongo también vino a este hospital _dijo mientras observaba la camilla en donde estaba y los aparatos médicos. Mientras que el intenso dolor que atormentaba su cabeza se disipaba un poco cada vez.

-_Ahhhh tu hermanita… no tiene mucha importancia, de seguro está en otro cuarto. _Dijo la pelirroja terminando de ponerle el anestésico y yendo hacia la pierna levemente levantada y enyesada que tenía Duncan.

-_A mí sí me importa, voy a buscarla. _Mientras decía esto intentó levantarse pero un terrible dolor punzante en la pierna derecha lo amenazó con quedarse en la posición donde estaba.

-_Cuidado amor, tu pierna no ha sanado, te puede doler más si te mueves, qué te parece si te quedas acostado que yo convierto tu dolor en placer. _Susurró la chica esbelta que pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el pie enyesado dando un recorrido a lo largo del yeso, quitando suavemente las sábanas que lo tapaban e inclinándose cada vez más a él mientras Duncan, inmóvil por el yeso, la miraba de una forma retadora y amenazante para que parara ya que le era imposible hablar por el gas, mirada que la pelirroja omitía a toda costa…(Usualmente Duncan no la hubiese rechazado pero después de cometer el estúpido error con Lindsay no se iba a arriesgar a que entrara Courtney al cuarto y empeorará su situación, además, después que el gas amnésico comenzó a hacer su efecto y Duncan sintió que se ponía débil, sintió duda de qué planeaba hacer la chica). Se acercaba cada vez más mientras terminaba de recorrer el yeso que llegaba casi hasta la cintura del ojiazul. Cuando Duncan sintió que la chica había tocado su piel rápidamente detuvo su mano mientras daba un pequeño gemido de dolor por moverse bruscamente, la chica aprovecho su distracción para ser ella quien sujetara la mano de él mientras rápidamente colocaba la rodilla izquierda a la par de la cintura del chico y alzaba la otra pierna para quedar justo encima de él. Duncan quedó sorprendido de la rapidez de la joven quien mientras presionaba la mano izquierda de Duncan entre su pierna y la cintura de él, hacía que la otra mano de Duncan recorriera su cintura hasta llegar a su escote el cual se hacía más grande mientras hacía una falsa imitación de ser Duncan el que abría la blusa. Terminó de abrir la blusa que aventó para una equina del cuarto. La muchacha aprisionó la otra mano de Duncan para que éste quedase sin moverse mientras ella trataba de quitarle la bata que traía. Desató el nudo y empezó a bajar la bata poco a poco dejando descubrir ese abdomen bien formado, mientras que Duncan, aún mareado y débil por lo que sea que le hubiese dado la chica todavía conservaba la cara de odio que le tenía mientras que con las minúsculas fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-_qué diablos me diste. _Intentó articular detrás de la máscara con mucha dificultad mientras sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.

-_No te incumbe cielo… solo para que lo sepas… un amnésico general. _Decía la joven mientras besaba el cuello del ojiazul. Se empezó a quitar el sostén cuando… a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos asomarse. Con la misma rapidez con la que aprisionó a Duncan… con esa misma rapidez bajó y se puso la blusa inmediatamente mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio.

Duncan se tranquilizó mucho al ver desaparecer a la ojimiel, se quitó la máscara y se colocó de nuevo la bata

DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxC

La enfermera salió de la habitación lo antes que pudo e intentó correr pero se topó de inmediato con la persona que iba hacia ese mismo cuarto.

-_Buenos días Sheccid. Veo que estás trabajando, por cierto a donde ibas tan rápido._

_-yo… yo… emm primero.. Buenos días Dr. Baechli… salí para avisarle que… ahh que al parecer alguien le dio amnésicos a ese pobre joven de esta habitación. Qué bueno que lo encontré a tiempo._

_-gracias Sheccid, investigaré más tarde quien fue el imbécil que no supo medir dosis. Siga con su buen trabajo señorita._

_-claro Dr. Baechli, que tenga buen día. Dijo la pelirroja mientras disimulaba a la perfección el odio que le tenía al dr por haber interrumpido su plan. Entre todos los jóvenes que encontraba en el hospital, aquel había sido el más guapo que ella había visto… le costó mucho que la dejaran pasar desapercibida y había llegado tan lejos que creía que su día iba a comenzar perfecto hasta que el estúpido del Dr. arruinaba sus planes. Se lamentaba mientras buscaba en la computadora otros jóvenes que hubiesen ingresado a ese hospital._

_-Duncan Friedrich… el héroe del día. _Le dijo mientras a Duncan le pasaba el efecto del amnésico.

_-Disculpe_

_-Tu novia nos llamó para indicar que se había caído del tejado. Al ir, los encontramos desmayados a ambos y por la posición en que estaban nos dimos cuenta que la habías atrapado al caer. Eres un excelente novio, ahora lo que no entiendo es cómo te pudiste quebrar la pierna tan gravemente. No creo que la señorita Di Loretto pese tanto. Dijo el médico mientras reía levemente._

_-Dónde está? _

_-No hay problema ella está bien_. Esta en la habitación a la par tuya. Por cierto lamento la sobredosis, voy a averiguar qué auxiliar te hizo eso… pero gracias a una de mis famosas inyecciones te logré equilibrar. Ya te sientes mejor no?

-La verdad sí… y no tiene que buscar. Una chica fue la que me dio la sobredosis.

-quien fue?

-No sé su nombre, solo sé que es una arpía que se quería acostar conmigo. Era pelirroja, un… 93 62 85 diría yo…

-_Se ve que calculas bien las medidas de las mujeres._

_-Concéntrese señor… esa hija de… _Duncan recordó que estaba frente a un señor y no cualquier señor, un médico y no cualquier médico, uno de los colegas de su madre. Por lo menos debía cuidar sus palabras por respeto y porque era el que le podía dar la medicina para quitarle el terrible dolor que sentía en la pierna.

-_Esa chica era alta, cabello largo rojo liso, y ojos claros._

_-qué, te refieres a Sheccid, no claro que no ella es un amor con todos los pacientes de aquí. Incluso muchos jóvenes le piden que se quede de enfermera de guardia en las noches ya que es una excelente enfermera. _

_-se nota por qué._

_-Ella es un ángel, incluso revisa todas las habitaciones y ayuda a los pacientes a sentirse mejor… ella fue la que me avisó que alguien te había dado sobredosis._

_-Mmmmmm y supongo que todos en este hospital la adoran._

_-Todos excepto tu madre… Ella la detesta pero no ha encontrado razones para echarla del hospital y además nadie dice nada malo de ella. Seguro los presentimientos que tienes de ella han de ser genéticamente heredados de tu madre. _Rio el Dr. mientras Duncan le hacía cara de 'mejor cállate'.

-_Está bien pequeño tigre, recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te traían al hospital a diario para acompañar a tu mamá… todos te decíamos pequeño tigre. Wow tiempos aquellos…_

_-ajá… 'estar con este viejo es detestable' pensó Duncan rodando los ojos mientras le pedía un favor._

_-qué quieres pequeño tigre._

_-Uno que deje de decir eso y dos que me dé un teléfono que quiero hacer unas llamadas._

_-Sí que te pareces a tu novia los dos preguntan por cada uno al despertar y los dos piden llamadas telefónicas. No te preocupes te traigo el teléfono ahorita. _Dijo el Dr. Baechli mientras salía de la habitación. Duncan solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y esperar.

DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxCDxC

_-Aló_

_-Bri, qué tal? aquí te habla Court._

_-Hola… qué le pasó a tu cel?_

_-Nada, simplemente no lo tengo conmigo. Necesito que por favor vengas al Hospital Wilmington con mi vehículo, puedes.?_

_-Claro ahora la pregunta es… qué estás haciendo allá?_

_-te lo explico cuando vengas. Tengo mucho que contarte._

_-Yo también tengo mucho que contarte, algo fabuloso me pasó ayer._

_-Claro te espero aquí_

DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxC DxCDxCDxC DxCDxC

_-Esa estúpida me las va a pagar pero… cómo? Mmmm fácil una de mis bromas y saldrá corriendo de este hospital pero… no me puedo mover, cómo carajo me voy a vengar… Piensa, piensa… creo que… necesito ir al baño. _

Duncan hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse… en una esquina de la gran habitación beige se encontraba una silla de ruedas_, _se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y salió. Recorrer esos largos e interminables pasillos era algo tedioso y muy escalofriante ya que por cada puerta que él pasaba había gente llorando, gente asustada o desilusionada y era fatídico el sólo ver como las enfermeras y los doctores iban de un lado para otro para atender a todos los pacientes. El aura del lugar era tan pesado que Duncan a penas y podía pensar, todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era la sensación horrorosa de aquel horrible lugar de emergencias, vio al final del pasillo la puerta para entrar al baño… sin dudarlo empezó a ir más rápido.. como si aquel lugar fuese la escapatoria del nefasto hospital. Iba cada vez más y más y más rápido y… cuando estaba a punto de llegar notó que un joven rubio abría la puerta del baño… intentó frenar pero no pudo, tenía demasiado impulso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había empujado al chico y se había volteado su silla de ruedas haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo de los baños. Duncan dio un gran gemido debido a que su pierna fue a topar contra la pared del baño. El rubio recogió su sombrero y al ver al lisiado corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse a su silla.

-_Fuck!, quisiera arrancarme la pierna. _Murmuró el ojiazul.

-Deberías tener más cuidado viejo, aunque yo tampoco resistiría el impulso de correr en silla de ruedas.

-Perdón por tirarte, y sí ayuda a subir adrenalina.

-Mmmmmm sabes dónde puedo encontrar una de esas sillas.

-No pero buscaremos. Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Carrera de Sillas! Gritaron ambos chicos al unísono mientras ambos iban a buscar las sillas.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Duncan Friedrich.

-A caso no eres el chico nuevo de la u?

-Sí, y tú quién eres.

-Geoff,

-Hey Geoff, después de la carrera quieres ayudarme en una venganza.

-Mmmmmm implica que nos saquen a patadas de aquí.

-Puede ser

-Viejo me apunto!

-Sabes… este es el principio de una rara amistad.

**Oooooooooooooooook y… qué tal. Em antes de hablar hago pausa para disculparme: Sophy! Sorreitor por la espera te dejé en fb muchito tiempo, de veritas espero que te haya gustado como sé que me encantará tu fic El Destino es el Culpable (lean ta wena la fic xD) Ps como seguía diciendo sorry y este cap va dedicadito para aquellos que aman o les guste mi cap y especialito pa ti Sophy **

**Ok sugerencias y cualquier otra cosa buena, mala, útil o muladas las acepto ya que amo leer reviews! Beshotes!**


	8. Catarsis

**Hi! Este es un cap muy triste para mí. Por eso es tan largo xD. Suena raro pero es el cap más alegre y más triste ya verán por qué. Sólo les digo que es triste porque es de los últimos que escribo en un buen tiempo. Logré sacar una beca para la u y tengo que mantenerla y defenderla a capa y espada por lo que se me hará casi imposible escribir. Lo lamento de veras pero verán que a la primera oportunidad que se me presente seguiré con la fic. No se preocupen que no pasan 5 meses sin que escriba xD no sé si eso da ánimo pero es todo lo que les puedo decir. Ahora sin más disfruten de mi capítulo favorito!**

-_Llevaremos a cabo la operación G._

_-Suena interesante, de qué se trata viejo._

_-Es tan sencilla que hasta te dará gusto porque te involucra a ti, una chica sexy y una camilla de hospital._

_-quieres decir…_

_-exacto Geoff, vas a acostarte con una chica fácil._

_-Emmm_

_-No me vas a decir que aún sos virgen…o es porque tenés novia?_

_-No tengo novia y no soy virgen viejo pero en estos momentos tengo a alguien en mente._

_-Escúchate a ti mismo Geoff, tienes a alguien en mente y ni siquiera es tu novia así que de qué te preocupas? además el sexo sirve para relajar tensiones y si te quieres ver relajado para esa chica entonces haz lo que te digo._

_-No sé, es que de verdad estoy clavado con ella incluso le hice un regalo. _Geoff le explicó en pocas palabras el gesto que el rubio había tenido para con la chica justamente el día anterior a lo que Duncan hizo cara de repulsión por algo tan cursi.

-_Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado._

_-Dj me dijo que era un buen detalle._

_-Dj? Pero si desde que entre a la U y lo conocí me pareció todo lo contrario incluso ambos le hacíamos bromas pesadas a ese nerd de Harold. Tendré que arreglar cuentas con él… en fin te lo pongo de una manera más simple. Si no quieres asustar a la chica con tus impulsos masculinos, descárgate con la fácil, y mantén la cordura con la otra. Te parece?_

_-Me convenciste aunque Dj dice que es mejor mantenerse fiel incluso desde la primera vez que sientes algo por alguien especial así evitas que ella se aleje porque cree que andas con alguien._

_-Eso es menti… _en eso Duncan recordó la cara de sorpresa y desconsuelo que tuvo Courtney al ver a Lindsay en su habitación… era cierto lo que Dj decía pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

-_Duncan… qué ibas a decir?_

_-Ah, emmm a sí, que eso es mentira ahora enfoquémonos en el plan._

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC_

Sheccid volvió a la habitación del ojiazul para ver cómo se encontraba... si seguía en la camilla podía terminar de llevar a cabo su plan. Entró en silencio cuidando cada paso que daba, vio una silueta acostada en la camilla. Entró sigilosamente en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí… se acercó al paciente que tenía la cara cubierta con la sábana.

-_Hola mi amor… sabes creo que no te diste cuenta pero te quité tu collar… _Dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo el dije que colgaba de su cuello. Era un dije rectangular en el que se podían ver las palabras: Nombre, teléfono, edad, tipo de sangre. Y su respectivo espacio para grabarles los datos correspondientes pero que sin embargo seguían en blanco.

-_Vine a devolvértelo y por supuesto para terminar lo que comencé. _Después de decir esto quitó con cuidado la sábana que cubría la cabeza del chico cuando se encontró de repente con un rubio en vez de Duncan.

-_Hola preciosa… no soy quien esperabas supongo._

_-Quién eres y dónde esta el tipo hot de esta habitación._

_.Se fue hace un rato y me dieron esta habitación… si quieres podrías terminar conmigo lo que empezaste con él._

_-Mmmmm tú también estás sexy... por qué no?_

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC_

_-Aló._

_-Eres un imbécil_

_-Y tú un insensible, gruñón, y desenfrenado. Hey esa es la canción es la de snow de Chili Peppers?_

_-sí la estoy escuchando en mi ipod, esa canción es lo máximo._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, lo dices todo el tiempo._

_-qué tal?_

_-Bien viejo, aquí alimentando a conejito._

_-sigues con ese animal gay._

_-no lo iba a dejar solo en la carretera. Eres la única persona de la Universidad que lo sabe así que no lo delates._

_-Eres mi amigo no lo haré y como sos mi amigo también te soy sincero… eres un imbécil por lo que le dijiste a Geoff._

_-Lo conoces_

_-Hace aproximadamente una hora y ya me contó la mulada que hizo por hacerte caso._

_-Es un detalle tierno, a una mujer le encantaría._

_-Claro con esos detalles de aquí a un año es tuya… _

_-y desde cuando eres todo un galán para saber qué es lo que quieren las chicas._

_-yo no dije que fuera galán soy más bien casanova que consigue lo que quiere y rápido._

_-en fin para qué llamaste?_

_-Para insultarte por lo que le dijiste a Geoff y para no quedarme como estúpido sentado en la sala de esperas mientras el viejo lo hace con una prostituta que trabaja aquí._

_-Qué?_

_-Espera aquél ya me dio la señal esto no me lo puedo perder…_

_-Espera Dunc…. Aló aló Duncan… Duncan! Genial cortó…_

Duncan, después de comprobar que Geoff lo había llamado, se levantó de su silla de ruedas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y arrastrado se escondió debajo de la camilla de hospital mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-_Wow Sheccid, eres buena en la cama._

_-He adquirido experiencia en este hospital._

_-Sabes hoy hiciste que mi día se pusiera de un negro a un negro más claro._

_-Emmm ese color existe?_

_-Ni idea pero lo que quiero decir es que moriré en paz al fin._

_-por qué dices que morirás?_

_-Ah…. Vine a este hospital porque me detectaron gonorrea… se me olvidó decirte? Oh lo siento pero creo que después de nuestro encuentro los dos vamos a morir._

Sheccid al oír esto se quedó perpleja y enrojeció de una manera increíblemente anormal. Su piel blanquecina se tornó a rojo cobre y de repente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó desmayada. Se quedó tendida en la cama mientras Geoff se ponía su ropa de nuevo y le decía a Duncan que saliera de su escondite.

-_Morir, no se te ocurrió otra cosa? La gente no muere por gonorrea._

_-de veras._

_-ni idea pero no creo_

_-No me dijiste esa parte del plan G._

_-Olvídalo, igual la estúpida se lo creyó. Ese es mi amigo!_

_-Por cierto viejo... cuando entró me dijo que tenía tu collar. _Duncan inmediatamente tocó su cuello y notó que su collar no estaba. Se lo vio a la pelirroja y de inmediato se lo quitó, no era que su collar valiera oro pero era el hecho de que nadie le robaba a él, absolutamente nadie, además ese collar era parte de él, le gustaba y lo hacía reflejar más a su personalidad.

-y ese collar de perro?

-Lo compré en la plaza.

-Ahhh y porque está en blanco no se supone que los espacios en blanco es para que pongas algo.

-Mmmm es que no sé mi tipo de sangre así que no le he puesto nada.

-Claaro… _Tienes todo listo viejo?_

_-Desde hace dos horas me dejaron salir de aquí, por supuesto que tengo todo listo, vámonos antes de que _

_-_Buenos días Duncan, veo que aún no te has ido, venía buscando a Sheccid. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Duncan tiró al suelo a la pelirroja desmayada y la escondió debajo de la cama mientras que Geoff rápidamente empujó al dr. Baechli para dejarlo afuera de la habitación diciéndole.

_-No está desmayada viejo... em quiero decir señor emmm quiero decir doctor emmm quiero decir no sé donde está. _Balbuceó Geoff a lo cual Duncan no pudo más que taparse la cara de vergüenza por la estupidez de su amigo.

_-Lo que mi imbécil amigo quiere decir es no dr. Baechli no hemos visto a la chica _

_-Está bien pequeño tigre por cierto… te vas a ir con tu novia?_

_-Courtney_. Duncan recordó que no había venido sólo. Le preguntó dónde estaba ya que no recordaba que estaba justo en la habitación siguiente, y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-_Hey viejo no me habías contado que tenías chica._

_-No es mi chica pero quisiera_

_-Pero el doctor dijo…_

_-Ese saber de dónde se lo sacó pero me da igual lo que piense además se siente bien que crea que es mi novia, por eso amo las bromas hacen creer a la gente lo que no es._

_-Esa es la actitud viejo._

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación cuando vieron la puerta abierta y a Courtney quien estaba hablando con cierta rubia. Geoff se paralizó lo cual notó Duncan con algo de extrañez en su cara.

-_Viejo pareciera que viste un fantasma._

_-Esa rubia de casualidad es Bridgette._

_-La chica con la sudadera celeste? Sí qué tiene?_

_-Recuerdas lo que te dije del detalle… pues ella es la chica a quien se lo di_

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC _

_Courtney a penas podía cambiarse con el brazo roto, era diestra y para su desgracia justamente el brazo derecho fue el que se quebró por lo tanto le tomó el doble de tiempo arreglarse. Al ver a su amiga llegar sintió un alivió tendría a quien contarle todo lo sucedido. _

_-Bri_

_-Court! Pero qué te pasó! Estás bien?… te duele? Cómo sucedió?... cuánto tiempo tendrás el yeso? Porque…_

_-Bri basta! Ok por pasos. Me quebré el brazo, estoy bien, no me duele, me caí del tejado y lo tendré por dos meses._

_-Por eso pediste tu carro. Ya pensaba que no habías superado tu miedo de andar en mi moto._

_-Exacto, si no es mucha molestia que me lleves ahora y hace dos años que le perdí el miedo a andar en moto ahora estoy orgullosa de decir que la señorita Di Loretto no le teme a nada._

_-Según veo te lastimaste también la cabeza pero sigues siendo la misma Court de siempre._

_-Y tú mi incondicional bri! Por cierto de qué querías hablarme.. te oí emocionada por el teléfono. Y te quiero contarte mil cosas pero de primero vas tú._

_-Eres genial y… Sí! Te quiero contar… estoy muy feliz! Ayer que me dejaste en mi casa después de la u… recordé que había olvidado mi libro de economía así que regresé. La U estaba muy vacía por lo que caminaba casi que sola por los pasillos. Fui hasta mi locker y lo abrí cuando de repente…_

_-Sí!_

_-De veras quieres saber?_

_-Claro que sí cuenta ya Bri!_

_-Mmmm no sé…_

_-Sácalo! Me muero de curiosidad._

_-Y cuando lo abrí…. Cayó una bolsa en forma de corazón! Y dentro del corazón tenía frases bellísimas! _

_-Wow bri! Y quién te lo envió?_

_-La nota decía que era de un admirador secreto! Esto es perfecto! Me siento como si esa persona me estuviera observando justo ahora._

_-Eres taaaan romántica bri! Pero quien nos está viendo es otra persona…_Ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta cuando vieron a un ojiazul parado a unos 2 metros frente a la puerta y apenas lograron distinguir una sombra que se había esfumado a la par de él.

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC_

Duncan sólo logró distinguir a Geoff yéndose en el elevador y diciéndole con señas que lo iba a esperar en el primer sótano, después de todo en la gran plática que habían tenido habían acordado irse juntos.

El ojiazul no culpó al chico que corriera como un cobarde, después de lo que le dijo sobre el corazón que le dejó en el casillero a la rubia, el también hubiera hecho lo mismo… si le hubiese pedido consejos a él y no a Dj, Bridgette ya sería su novia y no como ahora que es un desconocido para ella. Suspiró profundo y decidió entrar a la habitación.

Bri observó el color carmesí que sobresalía de las mejillas de la morena. Como dice el código que sólo las chicas conocemos, Bri decidió decirle a su amiga que la esperaba en el sótano cinco y saludó de lejos a Duncan mientras ella se iba.

-_Puedo pasar?_

_-Claro. _Duncan hizo un gran esfuerzo para caminar debido a que había olvidado la silla de ruedas en la sala de espera. Se sentó en el sillón de la esquina de la habitación mientras Courtney se sentó en la cama. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que Duncan decidió romper el hielo de esa ahora incómoda situación.

-Cómo estás.

-bien gracias… por cierto gracias por evitarme una caída más dolorosa.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú también me ayudaste. Justamente un segundo después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso porque sabía que cual era la siguiente pregunta y por tanto sabía la vergonzosa respuesta.

-en qué te ayudé?

-En nada. Dijo Duncan volteando la cabeza hacia la ventana por un segundo pero cuando volteó para ver a Courtney se encontró con una carita de ángel que le preguntaba y le pedía que le contara. En serio era increíble cómo una expresión puede decir muchas palabras y como una mirada te puede hacer decir cosas que en verdad no quieres.

-Bueno en verdad, anoche cuando me contaste cómo te sentías cuando estabas en el tejado…

-sí.

-pues decidí probar hacer lo mismo y me ayudó a estar mejor. Supongo que gracias por eso. Duncan pudo distinguir en la cara de Courtney una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero que él logró distinguir y que le produjo una sensación muy visible de felicidad, se quedaron viéndose cara a cara. Ese momento era casi perfecto.

-Chicos los vuelvo a encontrar, justamente les quería hablar.

-_Dr. Baechli, es… bueno volverlo a ver por acá. _Balbuceó Courtney un poco sonrojada por la situación en que los encontraba.

-_Me alegro de volverlos a encontrar… saben son una muy bonita pareja de novios. _Inmediatamente tanto Duncan como Courtney se voltearon a ver.

-_Nosotros…_

_-Hoy tuvieron un muy mal día verdad?. _Interrumpió el doctor -Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-_Pues déjenme que cambie eso. Ayer fui con mi esposa a cenar al restaurante Le Maunier, y me dieron un cupón para una cena gratis por ser cliente frecuente. Así que tomen. _El Dr. le entregó a Duncan el vale y el ojiazul al verlo levantó la vista a la morena y le guiñó el ojo a lo cual Courtney no pudo hacer nada más que reírse levemente.

_-Viejo! Quiero decir Doctor! Gracias por el vale… ahora llevaré a mi dulce novia a cenar!_

_-Se ve que se quieren tanto._

_-Pues ella a veces suele ser de carácter fuerte y parece sargento pero aún así la quiero. _Courtney no pudo más que levantarle una ceja a lo que él sonrió de lado.

_-Pues me alegro que se quieran y que les haya gustado mi regalo, ahora que ya les alegré el día me tengo que ir a seguir atendiendo, uno nunca descansa en el trabajo. _El doctor se fue cerrando la puerta. Al cerrar tanto Duncan como Courtney comenzaron a reír mientras volvían a ver el vale y recordaban la inocencia del señor.

-_De donde se habrá sacado el tipo de que éramos novios?_

_-No tengo idea alguna pero fue tan gracioso! Hasta nos dio un vale! Ese restaurante es tan elegante que uno tarda meses para una reservación allí._

_-de veras "mi cielo"_

_-claro "amor" _Dijo Courtney sarcástica mientras tomaba la carta y observaba con detalle los adornos que ésta tenía.

_-Ahora finjamos que somos novios hasta salir del hospital tal vez en el camino nos den más regalos? _

_-Por supuesto aunque digas que soy de carácter fuerte o que sea sargenta…_

_-__emmmm perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer...espero que me perdones...no sabía cómo reaccionar...de veras lo siento...la verdad es que te quiero mucho... espero que salga todo bien por este momento en que salimos del hospital...y no le vuelvo a decir sargenta no sé lo que estaba pensando...y es claro q no soy buen novio! _Dijo Duncan de forma sarcástica a lo que Courtney no se quedó callada.

-_Me heriste mucho! Creo que ya no podré volver a confiar en ti como lo hacía antes es más creo que deberíamos cortar, aunque me duela en el fondo de mi alma. Crees que debo darte una segunda oportunidad?_

_-_emmm no...NO! tú no me vas a cambiar! yo soy lo que soy y tú me adoras por lo que soy! jajajajajajaja son pajas! _No me vas a cortar vdd? _Dijo Duncan haciendo cara de perrito triste.

_-Awwwwwwwwww como voy a cortar con mi gordo! Eso sería como suicidarme! Te perdono... verás como somos felices por el resto de esta estadía en el hospital._

_-qué dichoso me siento._

_-yo también. _

_-Y deberías sentirte más dichosa porque sos tía!_

_-tía?_

_-Sí de mi tarántula _

_-pero no es tuya, no es tu "hijo"?_

_-Era de mi hermano.._

_-Ok entonces acabamos de ser tíos no crees?_

_-_yo ya era tío hace ratos!

-Entonces felicítame a mí. Dijo Courtney sonriendo y riéndose de cada ocurrencia que se les venía a la mente a los dos. Duncan la vio y se quitó su collar para dárselo.

-Felicitaciones mi cielo sos tía! Le dijo mientras se lo ponía, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Courtney y le dio una ligera sensación de nervios y mariposas en el estómago a Duncan.

-Bueno mi vida nos vamos?

-Claro amorsote de mi corazón. Pasaron a la habitación de Duncan a tomar unas muletas que le parecieron más cómodas al ojiazul que la silla de ruedas y juntos caminaron hacia el elevador.

-En qué sotano estás?

-Pues Bridgette dijo que en el cinco.

-Yo estoy en el uno. Presionaron los botones correspondientes y comenzarón a bajar del octavo nivel del hospital, mientras seguían en sus bromas sarcásticas.

-_Si eres mi novio significa que me quieres._

_-Te adoro._

_-A deveras yo creí que no por el pelo tan desordenado que traigo ahorita._

_-Se te ve lindo, así me gusta._

_-Jajajja es justo lo que diría un príncipe azul._

_-Pues creo que soy más bien un sapo que te encontraste en el camino._

_-Un re lindo sapo._

-Y tú mi cielo, una linda princesa. Llegaron al primer nivel del sótano y la puerta del elevador se abrió.

-_Bueno novia aquí me bajo._

_-Oh ya te vas, moriré de tristeza. Nos vemos mi querido novio._

_-Adiós mi cielo. _Duncan cerró los ojos y arqueó sus labios en broma esperando un beso el cual sabía que no recibiría, pero no tuvo en cuenta la reacción de Courtney. La morena vio al ojiazul, por una milésima de segundo se quedó atónita, una parte de ella sabía que era broma pero esa parte estaba en verdad escondida muy en sus adentros y lo que salió de ella fue un impulso fugaz que le dijo que lo besara ya que como si hubiese sido un sueño el chico que le gustaba, aquel príncipe azul que la rescató del tejado, aquel muchacho simpático con quien bromeaba, con quien se sonrojaba ese muchacho que tanto le gustaba de repente estaba frente a ella, con una carita de niño, esperando un beso, un beso de ella. Simplemente no pudo resistirse esa escena, algo que jamás se imaginó pero salió de ella como si fuese una ráfaga y con un sentimiento que implora que esas oportunidades no se desperdician en la vida y casi nunca llegan. Arqueó sus labios, cerró los ojos, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, se puso de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso. Un beso que recordaría por mucho tiempo.

Duncan quedó sorprendido al sentir unos labios rosando los suyos tan sutilmente como si besara una rosa, un segundo, un segundo bastó para que Duncan sintiera como si el mundo se detuviera y sólo existiera ella, un beso tan corto pero que para él significo tanto. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado. Una chica como ella tan fina, agraciada, toda una dama, una chica perfecta lo había besado, él lo sabía, sabía por dentro que ese beso era definitivamente muy distinto a todos los demás que había tenido. Ese había sido su primer beso real, o sea que había besado a la primera chica que a él de verdad le gustaba, de la que estaba enamorado.

Se separaron y para no verse las caras se abrazaron en forma de despedida. Él le preguntó si iba a ir a la universidad el lunes, lo cual era obvio, a lo que ella dijo sí en un tono muy suave, casi inaudible. Duncan volteó y siguió caminando mientras Courtney miraba a aquel chico con camiseta negra que se alejaba. Cuando el elevador se cerró Courtney se dejó caer al piso… una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Sabía que había sido una broma, que tal vez ese beso ni siquiera fue de verdad pero sin atrever a confesarlo se dio cuenta que había sido su primer beso real o sea que había besado al primer chico que a ella de verdad le gustaba, del cual estaba enamorada. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y por lo menos por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en que se encontraba en el elevador nunca se puso a pensar en lo que venía. Solo se podía concentrar en el ahora en la sensación de sus labios tocando los de Duncan, en la carita que había puesto, en lo feliz que estaba ahora, en las bromas y la conversación amena que tuvieron. Se puso una mano al corazón como si quisiera que este se detuviera en su agitado palpitar cuando sintió algo rectangular, un dije, el dije de Duncan, no pudo más que sostenerlo entre sus manos y respirar profundo y, aprovechando que estaba sola, dio un gran grito de felicidad mientras sostenía el pequeño recuerdo del ojiazul.

**De verdad no tienen idea de cuanto quería subir este capítulo. La razón es que este cap está, por decirlo así, basado en hechos reales. Algunas de las conversaciones y situaciones que describo me sucedieron a mí. En esta fic esta plasmado un poquito de mis sentimientos, de mi locura y de mi corazón y me alegra mucho compartirlo con ustedes mis queridos lectores. **

**No me queda más que dedicarle el capitulo a esa personita especial que tanto me gusta: Jorge. Sé que jamás leerá esto por eso me atrevo a escribir el nombre y a dedicarle este cap. Es un excelente amigo y excelente novio de bromas; un gran caballero y todo un amor; una personita que he tenido el gusto de toparme en esta tormentosa vida y a la cual le agradezco el beso y mucho más. Adoro esta fic porque de cierta forma lo que él y yo dejamos, Courtney y Duncan lo van a continuar y a darle ese final feliz que yo esperé tener con él. Así que aunque no me vean por cierto tiempito déjenme decirles que voy a estar pendiente de esta historia porque tiene una parte de mi corazón y de mí. Mis queridos lectores me despido, no para siempre pero sí por un buen tiempo. Please no me olviden que yo no los olvido!**

**Los quiere: Jaquie Jorgito's princess**


	9. Huesos rotos, corazón no creo

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Weno de seguro nop, jajajjaa extrañaron el cap no a mi ;) weno weno ps aquí ta! Después de casi 5 meses de no escribir :s pero en fin otro pedacito de mi locura vuelve a salir a sus compus yeihhhh. Weno este es como un cap nexo espero que les guste y les interesará saber que ya tengo el otro cap! Solo un par de detalles y listo creo que ahora sí me pondré al día yeihhhhhh **

**Sin más les agradezco a los pacientes que esperaron para la continuación Un besho y la continuación de la fic :D**

'Me drogaron, sí seguro me drogaron en ese hospital… qué otra cosa podría ser… no hay ninguna explicación del por qué tenía que besarlo… él es un aprovechado, rudo, insensato, distraído, un poco bromista tal vez, pero bromas de muy mal tipo…. Además cuando sonríe, tiene una imbécil mirada como de… con esos ojos azules… como de… con esa mirada profunda… que combina con esa boca tan…'

-¿_Courtney?... ¿por qué esa sonrisa en la cara?_

Bri me sacó de mis pensamientos poniendo una cara de intriga que rápido tuve que voltear a ver para el camino que íbamos transitando en mi carro.

-¿_Yo? No estoy sonriendo… solo trato de organizar mis ideas._

_-¿Hasta eso organizas? No hay nada que se te escape de tu control._

_-Bueno de eso no estoy tan segura._

_.¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Bri,¿ eres mi mejor amiga verdad?_

_-Te estoy recogiendo en el hospital a las 11 de la mañana cuando podría estar durmiendo… claro que soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Quien más haría eso?_

_-¿enojada?_

_-contigo nunca… con tu brazo.. sí y mucho pero ¿para qué están las amigas?_

_-para apoyarse! Y…._

_-para contarse secretos claro! Jajajaja Court, me encanta cuando terminamos las frases juntas._

_.A mi me encanta pero contarte secretos y creo que sola no puedo guardarme todo por siempre.._

_.dale cuenta! Ya sé ya sé… tiene que ver con Duncan ¿ verdad?_

_-¿como supiste?_

_-soy tu mejor amiga… uno de mis dones de mejor amiga es saber cuando estas enamorada además te dejé sola con el,¿ que esperabas?_

_-yo no estoy enamorada! _– Bri alzo una ceja y se me quedó viendo como si ella fuese la mama de una niña mimada que no quiere decir la verdad.

-_pff no es para tanto, tal vez me guste un poco más_

_-lo sabía! Y no, solo yo lo sé, solo yo lo veo ;)_

_-Te cuento…._

En el transcurso de regreso a mi casa, le conté el pequeño encuentro con Duncan y el resto que no es de mucho mencionar, mi estupidez no debería ser tema de conversación pero para casos extremos como este, creo que asienta bien. Contrario a la expectación que esperaba en Bri resulto que mi ojiverde amiga parecía que le estaba contando un fantasioso cuento de hadas.

-_Bri no es para estar feliz! Cometí una estupidez!_

_-No Court, según lo que me cuentas, bueno aparte de que eres una bitch atrevida, creo que es lo más valiente y romántico que he escuchado! Y lo sabes muy bien…_-realmente no pude evitar sonreír, Bri sabía lo que decía y lo sabía muy bien… decidí mejor enfocarme en otra cosa, prefería quedarme con la sensación de felicidad a empezar a analizar lo que en verdad pasó y volver a sufrir con las tormentosas preguntas y mis actuares-

_.Hey Bri y qué piensas hacer para averiguar del chico? Del chico que te gusta… ¿recuerdas?..._Obvio cómo no lo iba a recordar, creo que está por demás decir que entre mejores amigas con la mirada podemos decirnos mil cosas, y ni hablar de la sonrisa que Bri tenía en su cara, por supuesto que se acordaba del chico, con esa expresión era más que obvio (por lo menos para mí) de lo que se trataba… sí hasta estados emocionales compartía con mi mejor amiga.. en este caso… estúpido crush.

-_No sé solo sé que el momento llegará. _Un suspiro de Bri me hizo darme cuenta que tanto ella como yo deberíamos dejar de pensar en hombres. Solo le quitan el tiempo a las chicas, así que propuse algo que las mejores amigas hacen juntas siempre.

-_Bri quiero agradecerte sobremanera por irme a traer, y por supuesto que valió la pena venirme a traer porque mi queridísima amiga ahorita quiero que te dirijas a Rebeccana Spa, este día es para ti y para mí. _Bri no pudo evitar sonreír y pisar el acelerador lo cual me sacó un poco de mis cabales ya que acostumbro a ir a velocidad media, pero no podía dejar que este día fuese de chicas, y complacer los gustos de Bri era lo que como amiga me tocaba soportar y disfrutar a la vez.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

_Me besó, me besó me besó me besó. _Eran las únicas palabras que Duncan repetía en voz baja, extrañado, pensativo… pero cada vez que se lo repetía su tono iba subiendo, su expresión de confundido cambiaba a una expresión de felicidad… sí definitivamente cada vez se lo creía más, cada vez sentía como sus manos se ponían cada vez más frías, como su voz temblaba como su sonrisa no se desvanecía sino aumentaba, como su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma más rápida y como sus ojos no captaban el estacionamiento, solo podía reflejar los ojos de Courtney, su cabello castaño y sus labios suaves, cálidos, dulces, deseables . No está por demás decir que el chico andaba ido sin evitar al rubio que lo miraba de forma extraña ya que Duncan parecía que flotaba en vez de caminar o en ese caso cogear por las muletas.

_-Viejo estás bien?_ Las palabras del rubio desconcertaron a Duncan quien perdió el equilibrio con las muletas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Aunque no lo creyera agradeció la caída, solo así volvió a poner los pies en el suelo y a recordar que todo había sido solo una broma una amarga y dulce broma.

-_Sabes, ni me preguntes. _Duncan volvió a recobrar la postura con una cara más de amargado y triste que contrastaba a la cara de ilusionado que tenía diez segundos antes.

-_De acuerdo viejo, y dime a dónde te llevo? _Dijo el rubio mientras subía a su carro y le abría la puerta a Duncan.

._Llévame al infierno si puedes, creo que es mejor lugar que este hospital._

_.qué te pasa men, te dejé con Courtney, te dejé en buenas manos supongo… qué? Triste porque te rechazó?_

_-no peor que eso._

_.qué viejo?_

_.un tiro por la culata si sabes a lo que me refiero. _Duncan no pudo evitar ver al pobre chico tratando de analizar las palabras que había dicho, típico en el rubio la mirada ida (iba conduciendo, el tipo era un atentado en la calle) y la lengua de fuera que denotaban lo poco que usaba el cerebro muchas veces.

-dos asuntos: uno, por lo que más ames en este mundo mira por donde conduces! Y dos cuando dije que me salió el tiro por la culata significaba que, estaba bromeando con Courtney y la besé.

-Eso es bueno viejo! _Qué tiene de malo_

_-No te pongas a pensar mientras conduces idiota! _Le gritó Duncan mientras le explicaba en resumen todo lo que había pasado.

._Viejo yo no le veo nada de malo a lo que me cuentas_

_.estás ciego o qué?_

_.emmmmm_

_.No pienses! Besé a Courtney cuando seguíamos bromeando, fue un beso de mentira, cómo una chica de la talla de Courtney puede tomarme en serio si comencé siendo el Duncan estúpido bromista._

_.A las chicas les gusta eso… creo. _Dijo Geoff quien ya había llegado a la casa del ojiazul pero que caminaba en círculos por la cuadra ya que no quería perderse la conversación del punk

_-A las chicas les gusta el tipo sensual, músculoso y con mucho dinero… no al tipo que se hace el payaso… mis bromas llegaron muy lejos._

_.Te estas preocupando por lo que piense una chica? Sí definitivamente estás enamorado_

_.Yo no estoy enamorado! _Dijo Duncan casi gritando, acto seguido abrió los ojos asustado, se vio a sí y se preguntó: _ o tal vez sí?_

_-Viejo esto requiere juntarse con Dj, es hora de platicar._

_.No seas inútil… esto requiere un trago._

_.O requiere ambas. _Tanto Geoff como Duncan sabían que eso era justo lo que necesitaban.

-Geoff…

-si viejo….

-por qué carajo estamos dando vueltas alrededor de mi colonia?

-emmmmm seguías hablando y se nos acabo el camino… igual ya tenemos camino

-a terapia mezclado con cerveza

- Exacto viejo! Geoff pisó el acelerador y se dirigió de inmediato a la casa del moreno. Sí definitivamente ese sábado iba a ser de mucha conversación y trago.

**Y… qué tal? Weno no hay mucho de interesante pero déjenme decirles que cada cap se pone mejor creo jajajajja. Weno me despido y hasta dentro de unos pocos días ;)**

**Les mando un besho y si quieren allí ta el botoncito para que me alaguen o insulten lo que se les venga a la mente! Chao!**


	10. The hope

**HOLA! Maltratenme todo lo que quieran de veras lo siento por escribir tan tarde espero poder escribir mejor y más y weno el link que ven abajo es de un vestido q encontré en google que lo describo más abajo hay lo ven! Besho!**

(./imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_cdpm_8RgENU6ywZDdUxbjxlC4Yk=&h=560&w=373&sz=48&hl=es&start=94&zoom=1&tbnid=V4KWZr3IFFJpfM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=85&ei=8vrbTa-zKebOiALT9MDuDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dvestido%2Bversace%2Bnegro%2Bcorto%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D800%26bih%3D437%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C3192&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=576&vpy=55&dur=6102&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=164&ty=192&sqi=2&page=11&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:94&biw=800&bih=437)

-_Hola?_

_-No hay tiempo para hablar nos juntamos a las veinte mil horas en las coordenadas veinticuatro guión cincuenta y seis._

_-qué rayos!_

_-y trae mucho dinero o sufrirás…_

_-quien habla?_

_-Geofff ..auch….shhhhh….qué…. se supone q era broma… dame el teléfono…. noo…shhhh_

_-aló..aló?_

… _devuélvelo…imbecil….. dame ese …cuidado….conduceeee….. ese auto…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_-hola hay alguien en línea?_

_-DJ habla Duncan, el estúpido de Geoff no puede hacer bromas…. Vamos a tu casa ahorita_

_-hey en serio confiaste en Geoff para llamar y conducir al mismo tiempo?_

_-si dos errores en un día… recuérdame no volver a hacerlo… hablamos cuando lleguemos._

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC_

_-Ese olor a eucalipto es tan relajante_

_-tienes razón… Sabes, estar en un jacuzzi hace que se me olvide hasta el dolor de mi brazo… y el de mi corazón._

_-no seas exagerada besaste a quien querías no?_

_-ok creo que solo recordaré esa parte, lo único que salió bien… supongo_

_-hey este no era lugar para alejarnos de los hombres._

_-tu empezaste_

_-lo siento Court pero algo así no pasa seguido _

_-ok no está funcionando el jacuzzi… vamos de shopping quieres?_

_-prefiero quedarme aquí un buen rato… anda quedémonos pleaseeee?_

_-vuelvo enseguida necesito distraerme._

_-de acuerdo te espero._

_Solo eso faltaba… ir de compras. _La morena salió paseando por los grandes almacenes de ropa, realmente caminar sin un rumbo fijo, sin obligaciones y sin problemas era algo realmente relajante, desestresante. Después de caminar un buen rato decidió regresar al Spa que se encontraba dentro del mismo centro comercial, de regreso no pudo evitar voltear a ver a uno de los almacenes, Versace, en su vitrina estaba un hermoso vestido negro, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue la cena que el doctor Baechli había regalado a Duncan y a ella. Pero… quien se había quedado con esas entradas? Sí definitivamente ella no las tenía… en su ordenado mundo algo tan importante como eso lo tendría que tener guardado, sin embargo recordó que el último que las vio y las guardó fue Duncan. Se preguntó si la invitaría o llevaría a Lindsay o a Gwen… pero para variar el corazón engaña y la esperanza aunque uno no la quiera conservar siempre está presente… hasta lo que se cree imposible para cada chica siempre la esperanza lo arruina dando una oportunidad para que la ilusión vuelva. Pues Courtney no era excepción… por su mente pasó lo perro que era Duncan… las mil y una chicas que morían por él… la probabilidad de que perdió la invitación de la cena o que invitó a alguien más… pero aún así un pedacito de conciencia le gritaba que tal vez, solo tal vez el llegaría a su casa a invitarla, no eso no… tal vez la llamaría para invitarla… no eso tampoco… tal vez le enviaría un mensaje de texto… tal vez y aunque fuese de última hora y fuese una escueta pregunta ella diría que sí… como es el sueño de cada chica ya que siempre se espera que la persona que quieres haga algo inesperado algo absurdo algo que en el mundo real se sabe que nunca pasara, pero la esperanza dice que tal vez eso suceda y seguimos esperando porque ese milagro pase y porque ese chico se de cuenta que existimos y que sienta lo mismo que nosotras.

Courtney dio un suspiro largo, volteó a ver su camino y empezó a caminar sin mirar la vitrina que se encontraba a la par de ella caminó y pasó la tienda Versace… volteó a ver la tienda que dejaba atrás… vio de nuevo el vestido y la pequeñita vela de esperanza que conservaba en vez de extinguirse como ella esperaba, se convirtió en lo único que brillaba en ella, se notaba en sus ojos. Sin dudarlo más caminó con paso apresurado para que nadie viera las ganas que tenía de correr hacia el maniquí. No preguntó precio, ni color, ni talla, ni donde estaba el vestidor, ordenó inmediatamente a la señorita que le trajera el vestido del maniquí y fue hacia el fondo del gran almacén, vio un cuarto lleno de espejos y cortinas rojas. Supuso que era el vestidor, entró y empezó a cambiarse.

Dicen que las chicas tenemos desarrollado un sexto sentido. Pues el de Courtney estaba a su máxima potencia. Tenía una ilusión y esperanza nunca antes sentidos en ella. Dentro del vestidor al verse con esa belleza de vestido decidió que por más que rechazara esos sentimientos, éstos estaban presentes en todo momento con ella. Dejo de negar lo que sentía y por primera vez frente al espejo observó su sonrisa cuando pensaba en Duncan, incluso se sonrojó a sí misma cuando vio esa sonrisa, sí exactamente se dio cuenta que era la típica sonrisa de una chica enamorada.

**Bueno bueno esto sí está demasiado pequeño pero me encantó! De veras que esta fic le da otro sentido a mi vida, a mi historia marchita la convierto en una flor brillante a través de lo que pasa Court xD ok ok ok no soy nada buena escribiendo así que porfis porfis díganme qué les pareció? Acepto insultos necesito crítica para poder mejorar y pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran por el tiempo pero intentaré escribir más seguido y más páginas les prometo que se pone interesante y va a haber para el prox cap un poco más de GxB los de GxT tendrán que esperar un poquito… y una última cosita:**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER. SE LES QUIERE! Y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMMENTS SON MI PAN DE CADA DÍA ;) Besho!**


	11. Forget the hope hi hell !

_**Hi de nuevo! Poquito tiempo nop? Weno no los distraigo y los dejo disfrutar de mi rídicula pero adorable fic DxC! Por cierto les ruego disculpen pero no se como poner la línea fregada que divide las "escenas" si alguien sabe cómo le agradecería me lo dijera… Besho!**_

_-Color favorito?_

_-Negro y plateado_

_-Animal favorito?_

_-tarántula_

_-Cuantos años tienes?_

_-21_

_-pregunta más rápido DJ_

_-año?_

_-2011_

_-7 x 6?_

_-42_

_-color de mi pelo?_

_-café_

_-enamorado de?_

_-Courtn… NO! De nadie de nadie_

_-lo sabía lo sabía! Bien hecho DJ, ves te dije que la táctica de preguntar rápido funcionaba._

_-Ok Geoff tenía mis dudas pero – Basta! Idiotas eso solo fue confusión yo no estoy ena… yo no estoy… yo no… yo no…. yo….. pfff saben qué…. Coman mierda!_

_-tranquilo no es que te vayas a morir_

_-ja ja ja no es gracioso DJ_

_-ha! Ves Duncan yo no soy el único…_

_-Geoff tú eres el único que ni siquiera le hablas a la chica que te gusta eres una clase de fenómeno…. Me agradas pero eres fenómeno…_

_-Hey! Yo sí le hablo?_

_-Ajá… cuándo?_

_-Pues en clase de…_

_-de…_

_-Déjame pensar viejo… bueno no me recuerdo pero el punto es que me senté delante de ella en clase y ella me tocó el hombro._

_-Ohhh viejo ese es un gran avance!_

_-No digas nada DJ, espera… y por qué te tocó el hombro Geoff?_

_-Bueno… para pedirme que me quitara el sombrero porque no la dejaba ver el pizarrón… pero bueno ella me habló!_

_-Ajá por favor no digas que estamos igual porque a huevos que no es cierto!_

_-no tú estás peor… _

_-mira Geoff…_

_-Chicos! Para mí que dejen de pelear y empiecen a pensar qué van a hacer?_

_-qué vamos a hacer con qué?_

_-hablamos de mujeres Duncan qué crees?_

_-Yo no voy a hacer nada_

_-Yo pensaba llevarle flores a Bri…_

_-Geoff no seas idiota!_

_-Y tú no vas a hacer nada entonces?_

_-Les voy a dejar algo en claro… No me gusta Courntey, no quiero nada con ella, y no voy a hacer nada para estar con ella punto. _

_-Mira es Courntey!_

_-Donde?_

_-Volteaste a ver viejo sí estás enamorado!_

_-yo no…_

_-ajá ajá y quien más voltearía a ver si está su chica en un lugar donde ni en mil años estaría?_

_-Geoff, estúpido, tienes un buen punto._

_-Ves? DJ y qué piensas que hagamos._

_-Bueno flores me parece exagerado pero podríamos empezar por que le hables…_

_- o mejor…_

_- a qué te refieres Duncan?_

_-Escuchen yo no tengo ninguna esperanza con Courtney, me regalaron este pase y no lo vamos a usar así que prefiero Geoff que tú lo tengas, invita a Bridgette para que ambos se hablen y se conozcan… es un buen restaurante…_

_-Wow viejo… eres el mejor! Te prometo no fallar…_

_-Wow chicos creo que ni me necesitan para arreglar sus asuntos._

_-No seas imbécil DJ tú y yo nos encargaremos que Geoff no falle en su cita... vamos! Con mi habilidad para conquistar chicas y tus estúpidas pero eficientes normas de conducta y etiqueta vamos a lograr que Geoff tenga a su chica aunque sea la persona más inepta en este mundo!_

_-Hey!._

_-Ok ya que mis estúpidas pero eficientes normas de conducta funcionan yo opino que empezaré a enseñarle a Geoff cómo sostener un tenedor…._

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC _

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Courtney se había quebrado el brazo… y todos los días después de llegar de clases tiraba el montón de cuadernos en su escritorio, e iba a su armario, un gigantesco cuarto aparte en cuyos costados habían dos roperos que topaban hasta el techo de aproximadamente tres metros y medio de alto, bien organizados y al fondo un gran espejo que cubría la pared entera. Se cambiaba a una ropa más cómoda y luego se dirigía al fondo del gran armario, abría unas grandes puertas blancas y allí estaba el hermoso vestido que se compró un par de semanas antes, aquél que jamás iba a usar.

No es que perdiera la esperanza pero desde hace mucho que Duncan casi ni le dirigía la mirada, después del pequeño incidente en el hospital el parecía una sombra andante por toda la universidad casi ni se veían y el volvió a estar, bueno siempre lo estuvo, con Lindsay… nunca ofició nada pero era más que obvio… en verdad estaba comenzando a decepcionarse y más que todo a entristecerse… Un tocar de la puerta de su cuarto interrumpió sus pensamientos cerró las puertas lo más rápido posible, salió del armario y se dirigió a abrir.

_-Si mamá?_

_-¿Tienes tiempo?_

_-Claro. _Respondió Courtney aunque por dentro la verdad sólo quería encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

-_Amor tu sabes que tu padre es un excelente inversionista_

_-sí_

_-y que quiere que tu formes parte de su empresa algún día_

_-desgraciadamente sí sé eso mamá._

_-bueno creo que también estás consciente que los Friedrich van a ser socios de la empresa?_

_-cuál es tu punto madre._

_-De acuerdo, exactamente en dos semanas vamos a viajar para conocer a nuevos socios de la empresa de tu padre, de esta forma la empresa crecerá a nivel internacional y necesitamos conocernos para saber cómo funcionará la empresa._

_-¿viajaremos? y cuánto dura el viaje?_

_-aproximadamente cuatro semanas, será en tu semana de vacaciones_

_- Está bien para ese tiempo tendré preparadas mis maletas, te lo prometo…_

_-¡Perfecto cariño! Seguro tú y el joven Friedrich tendrán mucho de qué hablar durante el viaje_

_-¡Qué! ¡Duncan va!_

_-Claro amor, si él es el próximo en convertirse en socio como explicó tu padre._

-Inmediatamente Courtney le cerró la puerta a su mamá en la cara, se recostó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer.

-_Amor estás bien?_

_-déjame, ahorita no quiero hablar_

_-pero ni siquiera sabes en donde es_

_-NO ME IMPORTA _alego Courtney casi gritándole, a lo que su madre se resignó y se alejó del cuarto cerrado. De veras ella no lo podía creer, pasar un mes entero en un viaje con Duncan era lo mejor y lo peor que le podría pasar y de qué hablarían, ella no quería enfrentarlo, el ni le hablaba, incluso parecía molesto por la broma de la última vez… o era su imaginación? No lo sabía pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Por un instante pensó en llevar su elegante vestido… igual lo había comprado para que él lo viera pero ahora ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, más ocupada estaba en saber qué iba a hacer en cuatro semanas estando sólo con él. De pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea, bueno algo que las mujeres lógicamente harían. Llamar a su mejor amiga.

-_Aló, Bri?_

_-Court! Justamente estaba a punto de llamarte._

_-Tengo un gran problema_

_-Pues yo tengo un gran sorpresa!_

_-Dos semanas me voy de viaje_

_-Mi admirador secreto apareció!_

_-y es con Duncan_

_-Es Geoff y me invitó a Le Maunier!_

_-y… espera… ¡¿qué?¡_

_-Sí es Geoff mi admirador secreto y dijo que tenía un cupón o algo así y que quería conocerme mejor así que me invióo a cenar el otro viernes! Ohh Court tienes que ayudarme a buscar un vestido tengo que verme perfecta la verdad es que me encanta Geoff y… ¿Court?, ¿Court, estás allí?_

Courtney había dejado caer al suelo el celular, obvio ese era el cupón de ella, la invitación de ella, la noche de ella, la cena de ella, la oportunidad de Courtney y Duncan la regaló a su mejor amigo… Duncan ni siquiera quería ir ni verla ni hablarle ni nada, y ahora Geoff y Bridgette iban a disfrutar lo que ella quería. Lo único que quería hacer era subir a su amada terraza y dejarse llorar pero su brazo enyesado no le dejaba hacer casi nada, prefirió dejarse caer en la cama y dejar que sus ojos marrones se inundarán de esas gotas de amargura que deja un corazón roto. Ya llegada la noche y después de dejar el corazón literalmente explayado en su almohadón hizo una pequeña llamada a Bridgette.

-¿Bri?

-_Courtney lo siento de veras lo siento, estaba tan feliz que casi no te presté atención, por eso me colgaste verdad?_

_-ahh emm sí, sí claro. Llamaba para decirte que ni te preocupes por tu vestido, yo tengo uno que de seguro te quedará perfecto._

_-Eres lo mejor Court, gracias! Por cierto de qué me querías hablar._

_-De nada Bri, de nada._

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Duncan maldijo una vez más a sí mismo viéndose al espejo una y otra vez. Tres semanas, tres semanas! Tres semanas habían pasado sin hablarle a Courtney y tratando siempre de evitarla, cómo podría ser tan imbécil, por orgullo había regalado ese cupón a Geoff y por vergüenza no había hablado nada con Courtney. Ella no era cualquier chica y el lo sabía, la verdad era más fácil obviarla y quedarse con Lindsay a intentar tener una oportunidad con ella cuando sabía que ella siempre le diría no, era más que obvio el saberlo. Alguien tan centrada como Courtney jamás se iba a fijar en alguien como Duncan. Y aunque no pareciera Duncan incluso había mejorado en las notas, se fijó como meta el ser un poco más de lo que era. Dejó de hablarle a Court y evitarla aunque saliera casi cojeando de los lugares donde se topaba con Courtney porque sabía que si volvería hablarle ahora no quería ser el chico idiota y relajero que siempre había sido sino un poco más para que por lo menos se fijara en él.

¡Maldición! Inclusive todavía tenía la esperanza de que ella se fijara en él. Se volvió a ver al espejo y se vio en su tacuche negro, vio su pierna enyesada y recordó por qué estaba así, recordó el fino rostro de la joven morena, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, la dulce voz que tenía y su solo respirar le hacía sentir tan… volvió a verse al espejo y pudo notar una sonrisa y unas mejillas rosas en su rostro, claro era la típica sonrisa de amor. No podía creerlo verse a sí mismo sonreír de esa forma era algo casi milagroso, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el dije de C que siempre llevaba en su cuello y volteó a ver la ventana de su cuarto que daba con la ventana de Courtney. Sí, estaba enamorado.

Oyó a lo lejos el timbre de la casa, era Geoff, hoy no era momento de pensar en él mismo y sus estupideces de amor, decidió hacerle caso omiso a sus pensamientos de todos modos ya había regalado el cupón y ahora sólo iría a cubrirle las espaldas a Geoff para que no se equivocara en su cita así que agarró los intercomunicadores para él, Dj y Geoff y también sus muletas dispuesto a irse. Abrió el cerrojo de su cuarto cuando se encontró a su mamá del otro lado de la puerta.

_-¿Duncan cielo a donde vas tan elegante?_

_-digamos que a hacerlas de guardaespaldas,_

_-¿guardaespaldas? ¿No prefieres que uno de nuestros guardaespaldas vaya en vez de ti?_

_-NO_

_-muy bien amor sólo asegúrate de cuidar esa piernita enyesada y no meterte en problemas._

_-como digas_

_-amor cuidado con las gradas no vayas tan rápido_

_-voy preciso_

_-cariño sólo quiero decirte algo_

_-dilo pero rápido. _Dijo Duncan mientras casi saltaba para llegar a abrir la puerta.

-_saldremos de viaje en dos semanas._

_-perfecto bueno me voy._

_-espera espera. _Dijo la señora Friedrich mientras Duncan abría la puerta para recibir a su amigo.

-¿_qué cosa mamá?_

_-Iremos con los Di Loretto. _Duncan y Geoff se quedaron sorprendidos, el primer impulso de Duncan fue ir hacia su mamá para darle el abrazó más grande que en su vida le había dado a alguien.

-_Gracias mamá. _

_-Amor de qué hablas?_

_-Olvídalo. _Dijo el peliverde para irse con Geoff hacia el carro estacionado afuera.

-_Corazón, no quieres saber a dónde nos vamos y cuanto tiempo?_

_-No me interesa ya me dijiste lo más importante del viaje… hasta luego! _Dijo Duncan mientras le cerraba la puerta a su madre en la cara y abrazaba a Geoff con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía casi flotando de felicidad hacia el carro.

-_viejo estás bien? Eso fue muy raro para mi gusto._

_-Geoff eres un cabrón! Tenías razón sí estoy enamorado y… Maldición! Se siente bien!_

_-Viejo felicitaciones ahora vámonos que después de la cita te invito a tragos._

_-Viejo estás loco o qué! Sí estás bajo mi cuidado e instrucción te tengo asegurado que Bridgette pasa la noche contigo_

_-pero yo… es que…_

_-Subete Geoff, que tenemos que pasar trayendo a DJ, la operación "consigue a la rubia" empieza…_

_DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC _

_-¡Se le va a hacer tarde, se le va a hacer tarde!_ 'cámate Courtney no es tú cita sino la de Bri' Repetía Courtney en sus pensamientos cada vez que se preocupaba porque Bridgette no llegaba a su casa por el vestido. Eran las 7:40 de la noche, la cita era a las 8:00 y Bri no llegaba a la casa de la morena por el vestido.

-_Aló?_

_-Court, estoy en la puerta de tu casa._

_-¿por qué llegas tan tarde?_

_-sólo ábreme_

Courtney bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió sobremanera a ver a Bridgette, tenía el pelo suelto, rizado, un maquillaje perfecto y zapatos de plataforma pero eso no sorprendió a Courtney, lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella llevaba un vestido celeste escotado y listo para la cena, Courtney estaba completamente boquiabierta, apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-_por… ¿por qué traes puesto eso?_

_-porque te necesito_

_-¿qué?_

_-oh Court, no puedo hacer esto sola… necesito que me digas qué hacer, así que hace dos horas compré este vestido y vine lo más rápido que pude._

_-¿quieres que yo vaya contigo?_

_-Sí! Vamos ponte el vestido que me ibas a prestar para ir las dos… por favor Courtney no me abandones en este momento._

_-claro que no, pero ¿qué esperas? Que me siente sola en una mesa y te haga señas desde mi asiento?_

_-¡No! Claro que no, después de comprar este vestido hablé con Trent, él nos verá en el restaurante… será tu pareja y yo usare audífonos para celular así nos comunicaremos_

_-creo que te enseñé muy bien a planear cuando uno está preciso no? Está bien Bri te acompaño._

Mientras Courtney se cambiaba un único pensamiento podía pasar por su mente. Se pondría el vestido que compró para que la viera Duncan e iría al restaurante al que iba a ir con el ojiazul, la única diferencia era que los que terminarían enamorados esa noche no serían ellos dos sino Geoff y Bridgette, había perdido su oportunidad, al verse en el espejo con el vestido en vez de una sonrisa como la última vez, vio en ella una lágrima negra rodar por su mejilla.

**Weno weno ahora no tarde tanto nop? :3 gracias de veritas por ser tan pacientes y ser un amor conmigo! D veras que cada vez q alguien me manda un review soy la ninia más feliz del mundo! xD weno cualquier cosa duda o comment bienvenido sea! Hasta la próxima q será como en dos semanas :s pero les prometo que viene larguita y súper buena!**


	12. Qué forma de comenzar la velada

COMO DIRIA BURRO DE SHRECK "ME VAN A HACER CARNITAS " o_° ME ODIAN Y LO ACEPTO PORQUE SOY UNA MENTIROSA QUE LES DIJO QUE SUBIRIA PRONTO Y ME TARDE MEDIO SIGLO… QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ATRAVESÉ CRISIS DE ESCRITOR (Sintomas: weva inmensa e insuficiencia imaginaria xD) PERO AQUÍ ESTOY UNA VEZ MAS CON MIS CUENTOS DE FANTASIA Y LOCURA! JAJAJAJJA LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO ASI QUE ESPERO NO LES ABURRA.

ORIGINALMENTE IBA A HACER DE ESTA ESCENA, UNA COMPLETA PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE ES MUY LARGA ADEMAS SE ME OCURRÍAN IDIOTECES EN EL CAMINO POR LO QUE LA NOCHE DEL RESTAURANTE SE DIVIDE EN DOS PARTES. HE AQUÍ LA PRIMERA

NO LOS DETENGO MAS Y CUALQUIER COSA ME DICEN

_Besho!_

-_podrías preparar un Strogonoff?_

_-donde está el solomillo?_

_-en la despensa._

_-Está bien ahorita lo hago. _Camino hacia la despensa y escogió todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar una de las sopas más famosas del restaurante ruso Le Maunier. No es que quisiera estar allí, pero su madre insistía en que debía aprender a cocinar la comida típica de su país. La verdad a ella le importaba muy poco, su pasión era dibujar y estaba siguiendo su sueño estudiando arte en la universidad. Era una chica muy reservada y se cuidaba de los demás, como sabía, como todos saben, en la universidad te comen vivo si eres débil, por ello ella siempre vestía de negro, usaba botas y un cabello teñido de azul que daba apariencia de chica ruda lo cual hacía que la demás gente le tuviera un sentimiento de miedo-respeto y a la vez tenía una reputación excelente por ser la única que se enfrentaba tanto a Heather como a Lindsay, esa era su especialidad y la mejor parte era que de esta forma demostraba que ninguna asiática imbécil le iba a decir qué hacer, como generalmente lo hacía Heather a todo el mundo, aunque por dentro era una chica sencilla que intentaba ver lo mejor del mundo siempre, nunca fue de carácter conflictivo pero sí era una chica independiente y revolucionaria.

Por alguna estúpida y loca razón esa noche no podía concentrarse… desde la fiesta que Duncan dio en su casa ella se había sentido como una estúpida. Claro que le encantaba Trent, y verlo con su guitarra y esos ojos verdes era como ver el cielo mismo, el notar cómo la miraba le daba escalofríos pero era una sensación adictiva de voltear a ver cada cinco segundos para estar segura que la estaba viendo. Y en la fiesta tenía que arruinarlo todo… ¿por qué corrí? Se repetía Gwen una y otra y otra vez. Si se hubiera quedado hubiera podido hablar con él, eso era lo que tanto quería ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Él era el único que no le tenía miedo, la miraba con tanta dulzura, como si supiera que ella escondía ser ella misma. Y siempre que lo veía no podía evitar que su tez tan blanca se tornase un rojo carmesí lo cual se notaba desde una distancia de aproximadamente cinco kilómetros.

No, hoy tenía que concentrarse no podía andar perdiendo el tiempo en amores. Era un día de trabajo y tenía que enseñarle a su madre que sí sabía las comidas típicas de Rusia para que ella la dejara en paz y pudiese irse a su casa a seguir dibujando.

Terminó casi mecánicamente de hacer el Strogonoff y fue a servirlo. Un gran escalofrío pasó por su espalda instantáneamente cuando notó a la persona a quien debía servirle el plato. Sus manos estaban temblando y no podía dejar de temblar, tenía un nudo en el estómago como mariposas revoloteando, mariposas? No, eran como colibríes y eran miles. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un rojo escarlata y su mente le decía que corriera como una desquisiada de ese lugar, sin embargo sus pies se dirigían a esa mesa… su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, no escuchaba la música de fondo, solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, se detuvo frente a la mesa y con sumo cuidado y nerviosismo puso el plato frente a Trent quien instantáneamente dejó de leer el libro que tenía en la mano y la observó con esos ojos verdes que hicieron que el rojo de las mejillas de Gwen se extendiera al resto de su rostro.

-_qué sorpresa, hola_

_-ho.. hola._

_-¿trabajas aquí?_

_-yo emmm no emmm. No no trabajo aquí, es el restaurante de mi familia y solo vengo a cocinar a veces._

_-¿qué bien, entonces esto lo cocinaste tú?_

_-sí espero te guste… _Gwen se volteó inmediatamente para regresarse a la cocina pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso Trent la detuvo agarrándole la mano, el roce de su mano hizo que Gwen volviera a comenzar a temblar, suavemente volteó hacia Trent pero sin verle los ojos.

-_por favor, no te vayas. _Ni siquiera Trent sabía lo que decía… El verla allí era un milagro… tanto tiempo de esperar una oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca y el hecho de que en el lugar menos pensado se la iba a encontrar fue como una señal. Ni loco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de siquiera hablarle. El amor es ciego pero no sólo eso, también es mudo sordo y tiene síndrome de alzhaimer… por eso uno se vuelve idiota cuando tienes a la persona que te gusta enfrente, de repente olvidas lo malo que hizo antes o si está con alguien, solo lo vez a él o ella y piensas que no existen ojos más hermosos en todo este mundo. Definitivamente Trent no era la excepción, cuando se dio cuenta que sostuvo la mano de la peliazul no pudo evitar maldecir a sus adentros, ya había dado el primer paso y no podía volverse atrás…

-¿_por qué?_

_-solo quédate. _Gwen se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Trent y ambos se quedaron callados por un par de segundos, no sabían qué decir ni que hacer y definitivamente no podían verse sin sonrojarse inmediatamente, no era un buen inició de conversación pero sí uno de enamoramiento.

-¿_y qué haces por aquí?._

_-pues vengo con Courtney. _Gwen inmediatamente bajó la mirada a lo cual Tren le dijo

-_pero, es solo una amiga y venimos solo para… para hablar de… de clase… sí de clase. No tengo novia si eso es lo que piensas. _Gwen se sonrojo y volteó a ver para la enorme ventana que tenía al lado. Al notar esto Trent se preguntó porque le había dicho semejante estupidez… quien en su cuerda vida le daría tantas explicaciones a una chica casi desconocida sobre algo que ni siquiera ella estaba preguntando… pero aparentemente el amor es estúpido… El remordimiento lo mataba y no solo eso sino también la curiosidad… será que esa chica tan misteriosamente maravillosa tenía novio, Cometer una estupidez a los cinco segundos de haber comenzado una conversación da paso libre a que se cometan mil más… por lo que Trent sin pensarlo demasiado soltó esas dos palabras que hace más de mil años quería decir:

_-y ... tú? _Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza pero luego forzó la vista para disimular la respuesta que temía tanto escuchar. Y si decía que sí… él se vería como un idiota o peor como un pobre chico ilusionado por la chica de sus sueños que jamás le diría que sí.

_qué… ahh no yo no salgo con nadie _dijo Gwen interpretando esos ojitos verdes instigadores y avergonzados al mismo tiempo. Algo que Gwen no había notado es que no había dejado de esbozar una sonrisa desde que comenzó a hablar con Trent… se sentía como en un sueño… el chico artístico y adorable que solo miraba de lejos en la universidad, ahora le estaba hablando y ella no podía ser más imbécil que sonreír. Aunque no era de esperar, el hecho de que le mencionara que no salía con Courtney , debía admitirlo, la ponía a saltar de felicidad, claro no literalmente por su actitud conservadora que siempre intenta mantener pero esa expresión sonriente en el rostro no daba la menor duda de lo feliz y avergonzada que se sentía estar con el chico que le gustaba… por supuesto, como siempre, los hombres ni cuenta se dan por lo que Trent no pudo ni notar la forma en que Gwen lo miraba. Más bien Trent pensaba qué decir después de lo que acababa de decir Gwen. Para escribir canciones él era excelente pero frente a una situación de estas ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-creí que salías con Duncan.

_-No, para nada, él es como un hermano, a veces mi mejor amigo y a veces el idiota más grande del mundo_. Ambos comenzaron a reír, más por el hecho de saber que ambos andaban solteros que por el comentario de Gwen.

Ya habían dejado de reír cuando se dieron cuenta que solo se miraban el uno al otro, después de varios segundos de incomodidad Gwen, a quien le temblaban las piernas de nervios, decidió volverle a hablar… de lo contrario parecerían dos idiotas viéndose y bajando la mirada sonrojados, lo cual, pensó , no era un buena escenario frente a las demás mesas que esperaban su comida.

-_tengo que ir a trabajar. _Dentro de ella lamentaba mucho el decir aquello pero sabía que ese no era el lugar ni el momento preciso para sostener una conversación y menos con él.

_-Claro, cloro emm te veo en la universidad._

_-emm quieres que te recaliente el plato._

_-claro._

Gwen temblorosa, como lo había estado no tuvo más que acercarse a él para coger el plato, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía tener escalofríos pero no podía ni pensar en fallar ahora, no sus manos no podrían ser tan temblorosas en ese instante, debía guardar su nerviosismo y tragárselo hasta llegar por lo menos a la cocina, cosa que así hizo sabiendo que una mirada la seguía desde el momento en que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Geoff parecía estar en la playa… sus mejillas estaban rojas carmesí y sus manos sudorosas y frías delataban su estado de nerviosismo.

-_Viejo estarás bien… y si la cagas recuerda que hay más peces en el mar._

_-Viejo por Dios, atrás de ti está Courtney._

_-Qué! _Dijo Duncan volteando a ver instantáneamente detrás de sí , mientras que Geoff se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Duncan y sacarle el dedo de medio, cuando el peliverde volteó hacia Geoff otra vez se sobresaltó al ver semejante seña en frente de su cara

-_Púdrete Duncan, Bridgette no es ningún pez._

_-Chicos dejen de pelearse… en cualquier momento puede venir Bridgette. _Dijo DJ al ver la cara desafiante de Duncan hacia Geoff que en ningún momento bajó la mirada.

-_toma esta mierda, póntela en el oído… y di todo lo que yo diga solo cuida tu mirada con la chica, mantenla fija en los ojos. _Dijo Duncan escuetamente ignorando la situación anterior.

_-lo haré. Emm Duncan_

_-que quieres bastardo_

_-gracias . _Duncan bajó la mirada sabiendo lo idiota que había sido anteriormente… pero no es de las personas que se disculpan… por lo que solo se limitó a decirle:

_-suerte viejo_

Dj y Duncan se fueron a sentar tres mesas atrás de la mesa de Geoff de forma en que ellos podían observarlo y a la vez estar escondidos de Bridgette. Decidieron que iban a ordenar por Geoff y llamaron a la mesera. Una rubia llegó a la mesa en donde se encontraban ellos.

-_caballeros van a ordenar._

_-Sí por favor, vino blanco…_

-Beaujolais del 77 interrumpió Duncan a DJ para hacer la elección.

-_Claro caballero… tenemos un menú para parejas muy selectivo de…_

_-Qué! No no no no no no. Escúcheme no soy ningún tipo de maricón así que hágame el favor y limítese a tomar la orden_… le gritó Duncan a la rubia lo que provocó que ésta se asustara.

-_Lo siento señorita lo que quiso decir mi amigo es que por favor no nos confunda… solo venimos a apoyar a un chico con su cita… por cierto el vino que pidió mi amigo no es para esta mesa sino para la mesa con del chico canche que se encuentra por allá. _DJ le señaló la mesa de Geoff y le esbozó una sonrisa a la chica la cual se calmó y se disculpó devolviéndole la sonrisa a DJ y echándole una mirada fulminante a Duncan.

-_lo siento caballeros en verdad no fue mi intención… _Duncan pudo notar la cara de la furiosa chica por lo que pensó en cambiar un poco la situación

-_Señorita sé que no fue su intención... una primera impresión siempre confunde. _Dijo Duncan esbozándole una sonrisa de lado.

-_si tiene usted razón. _Contestó la rubia esbozando también una sonrisa fingida.

_- aunque déjeme decirle que usted fue la excepción ya que cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció una joven bella y agraciada… esa sigue siendo mi opinión ahora por lo que mi primera impresión de usted fue acertada._

_-emm yo… _

_-por favor señorita solo déjame decirte que lo que te he dicho es del todo cierto… por cierto no debí gritarle a una rosa tan bella._

_-que palabras tan lindas, gracias… _dijo la rubia algo confundida pero atraída por las palabras de Duncan que combinadas con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de lado daban la impresión de que fuera la persona más honesta del mundo. Su expresión fácial cambio de una chica molesta a unos ojos pícaros que empezaban a ver a Duncan de forma distinta.

_-Duncan, dime Duncan preciosa._

_-Duncan no quisieras que te trajera algo de comer… va por parte de la casa. _Dijo la rubia haciendo su mejor pose de modelo.

-_No solo eres bellísima sino atenta… te agradeceré uno de tus mejores vinos para comenzar y dime… ¿cómo podré devolverte el favor preciosa? _La rubia lo volteó a ver con mirada tentadora a lo que Duncan le guiñó el ojo y ella mordiéndose levemente el labio le dijo.

-_voy a una disco esta noche y quiero alguien que me acompañe._ Con el lapicero y la libreta que tenía en mano colocó su número de teléfono y se lo dio al ojiazul.

-_llámame y te aviso en donde es para vernos._

_-una chica tan bella como tú de seguro se le vería perfecto un vestido rojo corto._

_-claro, si quieres eso me pongo._

_-te llamaré entonces… de antemano gracias por el vino y tu hermosa compañía._

_-Eso me recuerda… si quieres no solo el vino es por parte de la casa, si quieres tu cena también. _Al oír esto Duncan se levantó de su silla con un poco de esfuerzo por el yeso… se acerco a la rubia y le dijo al oído en un susurro.

_-Sírvenos tu recomendación del día preciosa. Más noche veremos si yo te doy algo de la casa._

_-les traeré lo mejor, Duncan. _Dijo la rubia sin apartar la vista de Duncan y al voltearse e ir hacia la cocina caminó como si estuviera en una pasarela. En todo ese tiempo DJ no lo podía creer ni un segundo… cómo pudo pasar Duncan de hacer que la muchacha casi lo abofeteara hasta tener su número de teléfono y comida gratis.. literalmente estaba con la boca abierta y sin poder comprenderlo, Duncan al notar esto solo rio.

-_Ves DJ, Geoff está en excelentes manos…de aquí sale con novia instantáneamente y al parecer yo con cita aunque sea con una rubia tonta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no puedo casi que ni caminar por el yeso… y quiere que vaya a una disco? no jodas. _Mientras Duncan intentaba tratar de contener su risa DJ no pudo evitarle preguntar por la chica y no necesariamente la rubia.

_-Y Courtney_

_-¿Y Courtney qué? _

_-Pensé que ella…_Duncan se anticipó a lo que Dj iba a decir y para evitar que siguiera le dijo:

_-Pensaste mal._

_-No, pensé bien, y sabes por qué lo digo, _

_-a ver chico listo, por qué?_

_-porque desde que te conocí… llevas puesto un dije con una C. Alrededor de cada cierto tiempo revisas si aún la tienes puesta… y cuando corroboras sonríes como estúpido sin razón alguna. A mí me parece suficiente motivo… y si quieres un motivo mayor, noté que cuando entramos al restaurante y tú le diste los boletos a Geoff, se notó en tu rostro como que no querías entregarlos. Llámame raro o fenómeno no me importa pero soy observador y las actitudes que tomas son de un enamorado. _Duncan estaba más que sorprendido parecía que le hubiese leído la mente, cómo podría ocultarle ahora la verdad si la tenía frente a su cara y la mirada penetrante de DJ no daba chance a inventarse excusas.

-_No le intereso a Courtney… ella es distinta, es única._

_-¿pensé que había muchos peces en el mar? _Duncan quedó callado instantáneamente no pudo aguantar la mirada inquisidora de DJ y bajo la cabeza totalmente derrotado.

-_Duncan, eres alguien que sabe lo que quiere y puede conseguirlo… me diste un buen ejemplo que la chica que nos atendió. Si tienes un propósito, lucha por él. No seas un idiota… si Courtney es tu sueño… alcánzalo._

_.No lo entiendes_

_-Si no explicas, no._

_-Ella es distinta… me refiero a que no es como las otras chicas que se conquistan en 15 minutos. Además no soy lo que ella busca, ella busca un hombre de su altura y yo soy solo un maldito bastardo con quien se topó y odió desde el primer día en que me vio._

_-Sé sincero… qué harías si alguien pensará en lastimarla._

_-a qué te refieres?_

_-solo contesta_

_-Fácil, le rompería la mandíbula para que ni siquiera le pudiese dirigir la palabra ni a ella ni a nadie._

_-Ella te importa mucho verdad?_

_-Yo…. _Duncan puso su mano en el pecho y al sentir esa C cerró los ojos fuerte y pensó por un segundo. Por qué esa chica en menos de un mes le había llevado su mundo a la ruina total… un mar de pensamientos se apoderó de él estaba confundido, enojado consigo por no saber ni siquiera qué pensar.

-_No lo medites solo habla… ella te importa?_

_-yo.._

_-¿Te importa?_

_-.¡Sí ! Dj, sí me importa y no sabes cuánto… no sé que tiene ella pero cada vez que la miro quisiera ir, abrazarla y hacer cualquier cosa para que sonriera y poderla ver feliz. Y que ninguna idiota la lastimara, quisiera que ella me contará todo lo que piensa desde sus libros hasta aunque sean estupideces o cosas aburridas pero queme viera como alguien que está dispuesto a compartir parte de su mundo, que supiera que si estoy aunque sea solo para escucharla y que supiera que siempre estaría allí para protegerla, y alegrarme porque me sabe lo que ella significa para mí. _

_-No sabía lo mucho que querías Courtney _

_-Dj por favor no vayas a decir nada de lo que hablamos aquí… y sí ella significa demasiado._

_-Claro, guardo el secreto. Sabes..._

_-¿qué cosa?_

_-Courtney no busca a alguien de su altura… busca a alguien que la quiera. En sí todos buscamos eso de una pareja. Para serte sincero a mi parecer Courtney busca lo que tú puedes ofrecerle, Courtney te busca a ti… solo demuéstrale que eres la persona que daría todo por ella y… querido amigo… la chica que tanto quieres estará contigo._

_.Duncan tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo cual era una sensación desconocida e incómoda para él. DJ había dicho algo tan elemental, tan cierto Duncan quería mucho a Courtney, tal vez como nunca había querido a nadie, dentro de sí estaba seguro que moriría por ella. Sí, volvió a tener esperanza de que tal vez el podía ser quien compartiera con Courtney. No pudo más que sonreír y esa sonrisa desataba el nudo que tenía. Pestañó varias veces como queriendo dispersar las ilusas lágrimas que tal vez… con más reflexión de la situación hubiesen salido pero era hora de concentrase no tardaría mucho tiempo sin que viniese Bridgette y comenzará el plan. Debía recordarse eso una y otra y otra vez… no era su noche…era la de Geoff._

_-Oye Dj, Gracias. _Dijo Duncan aún con la sonrisa en su rostro

DxC DxCDxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

_-¿Donde andan?_

_-Crees que es fácil conducir y hablar por teléfono cuando tengo un brazo quebrado!_

_.Courtney, esa no eres tú. ¿ Por qué estas conduciendo así?_

_-Porque Bri es un mar de nervios y no quería conducir… me duele cada vez que cambio velocidades pero no tardamos en llegar._

_-Apresúrense que ya está aquí Geoff._

_-Hace cuanto llegó?_

_-No me di cuenta.. salí a distraerme un poco porque me aburrí de estar sentado SOLO en la mesa._

_-Awwwn perdónanos, pero estamos a la vuelta en un momento estaremos._

_-Solo asegúrate de que Bri entre sola, para que no te note._

_-Está bien._

Coutney con gran esfuerzo estacionó el auto y le dio retoques de maquillaje a Bri quien de los nervios ni podía dejar de temblar.

-_Ok Bri solo ponte este auricular y yo te diré todo lo que tienes que decir, está bien?_

_-Gracias Court, sabes que a mí nunca se me ocurre nada inteligente que decir, eres vital esta noche y gracias por acompañarme._

_.hey para qué son las amigas? _Courtney le guiñó el ojo a Bri y juntas salieron hacia el restaurante.

-Bridgette entró primero. Lo primero que pudo notar fue a ese chico rubio con un gran ramo de rosas en su mano. No pudo más que ponerse coloradísima y caminar despacio hacia donde él se encontraba. Por su parte Geoff solo miraba el vino y como se movía cuando le pegaba con el tenedor a la copa. Sintió que alguien lo observaba, entonces levantó la vista y vio a una joven elegantísima y bellísima frente a él. No podía salir de su shock, jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Sin querer el último toque que le dio a su copa fue lo bastante fuerte como para quebrar la copa haciendo que su líquido rojo carmesí cayese sobre el mantel. En ese momento oportuno Courtney aprovechó para entrar sin ser vista. Al mismo tiempo, algunas mesas atrás Duncan solo se colocaba las manos en la cara esperando que lo que su amigo hizo hubiera sido un sueño y a la vez rezando para que la noche no terminara como empezó.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

AWWWWN ME ENCANTÓ… BUENO ESA NO ERA LA FORMA COMO TENÍA PLANEADO PERO CUANDO SURGE LA IMAGINACION MEJOR APROVECHARLA… EL NEXT CAP SERÁ LA CONCLUSION DE ESTE… LUEGO EL VIAJE DEL QUE HABLE EPIS ATRÁS Y LUEGO HABER QUE ME FUMO. EN FIN GRACIAS POR LOS QUE TODAVÍA ME LEEN SON UNOS AMORES Y NO TIENEN IDEA LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN :D

UNA VEZ MÁS PERDON POR NO ESCRIBIR SEGUIDO… BUENO HACE TIEMPITO ME ENTRO TAMBIEN LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR OTRAS FICS QUE NO FUERAN DxC POR EJEMPLO "OYE ARNOLD" NO SE USTEDES PERO SIEMPRE QUISE QUE SE QUEDARA CON HELGA (Y QUE TAMBIÉN CRECIERA ¬¬) JAJAJAJA BUENO SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTO ALGUNA VEZ VER ESA CARICATURA… PRONTO SUBIRE UN PRIMER CAP DE ARNOLD xD QUE SEGURO TARDARA MIL AÑOS PERO ESPERO VALGA LA PENA…

WENO PERO USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ POR EL DXC ASI QUE NO LOS ABORREZCO CON OTROS PROYECTOS. CUALQUIER COMENTARIOS DUDA SUGERENCIA QUEJAS ( SI ERES UNA DE ESAS SAMARITANAS NI TE MOLESTES EN ESCRIBIR HONEY QUE YO RESPONDO LOS COMMENTS DE MANERA BITCH) Y CUALQUIER COSA ESTOY A SUS ORDENES.

SE LES QUIERE DEMASIADO! BESHOS!

_BTW Les agradezco infinitas por sus comentarios y las ideas que me dan me hacen reflexionar mucho y camibar mucho mis escenas :D Ver una perspectiva diferente y pensar: Wow eso también podría ser así que please please no dejen de comentarme que amo sus comments y me animan a seguir escribiendo bueno,… hacen que me sienta avergonzada por no subir rápido xD eso me inspira!_


	13. Cena para 6

**Ya pasaron mil años y es una vergüenza subir de nuevo, pero espero les guste, ahora viene larga y les advierto que no termina :s la escena se divide en un cap más y allí si termino. Como obviamente sabrán no he hecho la otra parte así que si sugieren alguna idea… como lemmons o algo así, ps bienvenida sea jajajjaj xD Bueno espero les guste aquí se los dejo;)**

El mesero llegó rápidamente a la mesa de los dos nerviosos ruborizados mientras cambiaba el mantel que ahora estaba manchado de rojo. Cuando por fin se pudieron sentar tranquilamente de nuevo en la mesa, Geoff esbozó una sonrisa mientras intentaba pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

-_Hola Bri, emm gracias por venir. _

-_Yo emmm al contrario gracias por invitarme. _

Los dos rubios sonrieron sin mirarse directamente, ya que ambos sabían que por ser de piel tan blanca se ruborizaban y se notaba con mucha facilidad. Mientras ambos trataban de no tartamudear ni parecer idiotas, mesas atrás cuatro chicos los miraban intentando averiguar cómo puede una conversación durar tan poco.

-_idiota dale las flores! _Dijo Duncan a través del micrófono a Geoff quien de inmediato sólo le dio las flores.

-_No seas estúpido, dile algo bonito como "escogí esas rosas porque son tan perfectas como tú"._ Le volvió a gritar Duncan a través del micrófono mientras veía cómo el rubio casi sin ver a la chica le había dado las rosas poniéndolas demasiado cerca del cabello de Bridgette haciendo que las espinas se enredaran con los canelones.

-¿_Dime Trent, no crees que Geoff no puede ser más inepto? _Le preguntó Court a Trent al ver aquella escena tan nefasta. –_Si yo fuera Bri estuviera enojadísima, sabes cuánto cuesta hacer unos canelones tan perfectos… -Court recuerda a que vinimos, ayúdala! _Le dijo Trent al ver que Bri no solo estaba colorada de vergüenza sino que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para que sus manos no temblaran al destrabar los canelones de su cabello. –_Claro perdón ahorita voy _se disculpó la morena mientras por el celular le decía a Bri qué hacer.

-_Bri deja de arreglarte el pelo, deja que Geoff lo haga. _Le susurró Courtney, e inmediatamente Bridgette dejó de mostrar sus manos temblorosas y dejó la flor atorada en su cabello.

-_Perfecto ahora Geoff, quítale con cuidado esa rosa y dile algo como "tu cabello es muy hermoso". _Geoff hizo todo lo que Duncan le dijo. Esa escena no podía ser mejor, una rubia con sus mejías color carmesí mientras un chico con sumo cuidado le quitaba la rosa de su cabello hablándole dulcemente. Tanto Courtney como Duncan dieron un gran respiro al saber que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin ningún problema. Dj le decía a Geoff cuál de los cuatro tenedores usar mientras que Duncan le explicaba una y otra vez desde qué decir hasta a qué lado debía mirar y cómo mover las cejas. Por otro lado Courtney notaba algo extraño en Geoff, pareciera como si él actuara exactamente igual que Duncan, no le tomó mucha atención, después de todo tenía que controlar todos los movimientos de Bri, como el hecho de que no tomara tanta agua para que no se notaran sus nervios o cómo sonreír adecuadamente, mientras que por otro lado Trent tenía su vista fija hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que la chica gótica saliese con un plato para verla de nuevo, sí definitivamente ese era un chico enamorado.

La verdad Geoff y Bridgette parecían dos marionetas siendo utilizadas por Courtney y Duncan quienes cada vez se fijaban en los defectos de su contrincante mientras manipulaban la conversación de los dos rubios.

-_´por qué rayos le di la cena?´ _Duncan no sacaba de su mente el error que había cometido… en ese momento solo le hubiese querido tirar el cuchillo a Geoff, decirle que es un bastardo idiota y salir corriendo directamente a la casa de Courtney… pero no simplemente no podía hacer eso. ¿Era normal querer matar a tu amigo por regalarle algo? Definitivamente no pero el contemplar la escena de Bridgette y Geoff sonriéndose el uno al otro era simplemente devastador para Duncan. El sólo pensar que el podría ser el que estuviera en esa mesa con Courtney en verdad lo sacaba de quicio… pero su estupidez lo llevo a regalar la entrada. ¿Por qué no eran más fáciles las cosas? Pero era demasiado tarde, le confesó a Geoff que sí estaba enamorado hace un par de horas, si se lo hubiera dicho antes, Geoff hubiera entendido y Duncan hubiera ido con Courtney y la hubiera invitado a salir… hubiera llegado a su casa le hubiera dicho –¿_hola recuerdas la cena que nos regalaron en el hospital? ¿Quieres ir hoy al restaurante?- _sólo eso era necesario pero no, su orgullo lo hizo regalar la entrada, su cobardía lo hizo cohibirse de siquiera hablarle a Courtney y sus sentimientos encontrados lo hacían sentirse un idiota y para terminar se dio cuenta de todo muy tarde.

Contempló a Geoff y Bridgette desde la mesa en que se encontraba pero esta vez notó algo negro en la oreja de Bridgette. A penas y podía distinguir qué era, parecía un auricular… decidió no prestarle atención y mejor concentrarse en el siguiente paso de Geoff.

-_Dile que: no hay nada comparado como el verde olivo de tus ojos iluminado por esa luz de la veladora que hace verlos aún más perfectos de lo que son._

_-que dijiste viejo? _Susurró Geoff mientras Bridgette se quedaba perpleja al oír eso de Geoff.

-¿_Disculpa qué me dijiste?_

_-A emmmm yo, nada, nada. Bajó la mirada Geoff, a través de su auricular escuchó a Duncan repetirle la frase y sin dudarlo la volvió a decir._

_-Bri, dile que es un adulador pero gracias por el cumplido. _De lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba Bridgette por el cumplido ni puso atención a lo que le dijo Courtney pero repitió sus palabras exactas.

-_Ninguna mujer me ha dicho adulador, Geoff dile que no fuiste adulador, sólo sincero. Pero que debería aceptar mejor los cumplidos. _Geoff aún confuso porque Bridgette se miraba tan alagada pero había dicho palabras fuera de contexto decidió repetir lo que Duncan le dijo.

-¡¿_Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a decir que cuide mis palabras?. Bridgette dile: pienso bien lo que digo y si vas a hacer cumplidos ten la delicadeza de no sacarlos de una revista barata. _Bridgette repetía cada palabra justo después de Courtney, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al instante se tapó la boca. Geoff quedó atónito, pero definitivamente del otro lado del auricular se encontraba un ojiazul desesperando y enfureciendo al mismo tiempo.

-_Dile que no sea tan arrogante y que demuestre la fineza de una dama. _Geoff inmediatamente le dijo esto a Bridgette. Ella quedo pálida después de ese comentario, se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y salió por una de las tres inmensas puertas colocadas al fondo del restaurante que daban paso al jardín, se sentó en la fuente que adornaba aquel lugar y desde allí comenzó a llorar, mientras lo hacía maltrataba a Courtney por lo que la había llevado a hacer, ella hubiera aceptado gustosa ese primer cumplido, le hubiera dicho algo bonito igual y estarían felices hablando pero no, tenía que haber dicho todo lo que Courtney le dijo… estaba destrozada.

Geoff sólo pudo notar como los ojos verdes de la rubia amenazaban con llorar y luego la vio irse al jardín. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y somató la mesa al punto de que la gente de las mesas cercanas voltearon a ver. Se quitó el auricular de la oreja y empezó a insultar a Duncan, tal vez Bridgette no aceptó ese comentario pero sabía que si él se disculpaba ella le hubiera sonreído, pero no tenía que haber dicho lo que le dijo Duncan y ahora había hecho llorar a su enamorada, agarró el auricular y lo tiro hacia cualquier lado… Por casualidad fue a caer al vaso de vino de Courtney, quien sorprendida por lo que había visto pudo notar que Geoff no había estado sólo en ese momento, alguien le había dicho qué decir, y por la forma en que se comportaba, sabía quién era ese alguien, pero por más que buscaba no sabía en dónde estaba. Le iba a pedir a Trent que lo ayudará a buscar pero al momento de voltear a ver a su acompañante, éste ya no estaba. Trent había decidido no ser tan sumiso como siempre, prefirió por un momento ser el chico valiente que hablaba sin tartamudear y actuaba sin dudar, así que fue hacia la cocina, sin saber exactamente a qué iba; pero algo sí sabía, necesitaba ver a Gwen, extrañamente le era casi vital. No quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, Trent se sentía idiotizado por verla y no iba a dejar que se volviese a ir, sintió un impulso de irla a ver y por ello sin pensarlo dos veces se retiro de la mesa en donde estaba.

Por otro lado Duncan no comprendía por qué Bridgette había actuado tan raro, no es que la conociera pero en la universidad tenía la reputación de ser de las chicas más calladas y sensibles. No lo comprendía hasta que vio a la rubia salir hacia el jardín, las sospechas que tenía él eran ciertas… Bridgette cargaba un audífono en su oído lo que le hizo sospechar inmediatamente de quien podría estar cerca. Claro! Como no lo notó antes, desde la sonrisa que Bridgette dibujaba cuando hablaba con Geoff hasta las últimas palabras de esa rubia. Por supuesto, se le hacían tan familiares, no parecían ser de Bridgette sino más bien de…

-_DJ, necesito encontrar a alguien._

_-No Duncan, necesitas huir de alguien, si no te has fijado Geoff viene hacia acá furioso, y no creo que se dirija hacia ti por casualidad._

_-Creo que Court… espera qué dijiste? _Preguntó el ojiazul ya dejando de hablar para sí y poniéndole atención a lo que le estaba repitiendo el moreno. Al nomás terminar la última palabra Dj, Duncan se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, volteó para encontrarse a Geoff quien tenía un puño dirigido a él, pero al quitarse su víctima de la silla Geoff instantáneamente cayó sobre la mesa ante lo cual Duncan aprovechó para sujetarle el cuello con una mano y torcerle el brazo con la otra mano con una gran agilidad a pesar del impedimento de su yeso. Geoff se encontraba sobre la mesa desde su cintura hasta el cabello completamente inmóvil sobre los platos y vasos de la mesa que se habían roto con la maniobra del peliverde. El ruido fue tan grande y la atención fue tanta la gente alrededor los miraba atónitos, pero sobre todo una morena presenciaba la escena sorprendida.

El gerente del establecimiento llegó al momento y les pidió a los muchachos salir, el malentendido se solucionó con $200 dólares que a Duncan le sobraban y al gerente le bastaban para fingir que nada había pasado, sin embargo la culpa asechaba a DJ quien se ofreció a ir a la cocina para ayudar de forma que pudiese compensar la culpabilidad que sentía al haber llamado de esa forma la atención. Geoff y Duncan cambiaron de mesa inmediatamente a una que estuviese lejos de la música para que ellos pudiesen hablar. Encontraron una mesa que quedaba en frente de una de las puertas abiertas con vista hacia el jardín y por ende con vista hacia la ojiverde. Courtney quien no les había perdido el rastro desde que sucedió el incidente, no podía creer lo que Geoff le había hecho a su amiga, usar a un casanova para que Bridgette se enamorara de él, eso sí era caer bajo. Court solo ayudaba a Bridgette para no estar tan nerviosa y saber qué decir en cambio de seguro Geoff pensaba en conquistarla solo con charlatanería que Duncan le diría. Decidió ir escondida a seguir a Duncan, agarró una jarra de agua fría que había en una mesa sólo con el propósito de tirársela a aquel idiota que decidió jugar de Cupido, Courtney tenía bien claro que Duncan era un cretino que había dicho a Geoff cómo conseguirse a una chica de manera fácil. Seguro Duncan le comentó de todas las chicas de una noche con que él ha estado y de seguro quería que su amigo Geoff tuviera a Bri sólo por una noche para después dejarla, sí definitivamente. Duncan era un patán, no se puede confiar en alguien tan mujeriego como él. No cabía duda, pues Geoff no era la persona más lista del mundo y tras la última conversación sabía qué clase de persona era Duncan.

Courtney daba cada paso con firmeza cada vez más histérica; en realidad, no le molestaba a ese grado el que Duncan manipulara a Geoff, tal vez lo había tomado como excusa para desquitarse por odiarlo tanto, porque era un imbécil del cual por un momento creyó que tal vez estaría enamorada, porque después de conocer a esa persona tan apuesta, bromista, sincera y amable del hospital, ésta ahora se había olvidado de ella; porque sí había regalado la cena; porque todavía a pesar de todo eso, seguía palpitándole el corazón a mil por segundo el sólo hecho de que estuviera presente. Se acercó a la mesa cuidando de no ser vista… sin embargo, antes de hacer lo que se proponía alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación de los dos chicos, por lo que esperó un momento mientras se sentaba a espaldas de Duncan en la mesa de atrás de ellos.

_.La cagué viejo perdóname._

_-Está bien Duncan, tal vez Bridgette no era para mí, tenías razón con eso de los peces._

_-¿Qué? No me vengas con esa mierda ahorita. Sí cometimos un error pero yo sé cuánto quieres a Bridgette, se nota en cómo te quedas idiotizado con sólo pensar en ella. Si de verdad quieres a esa mujer ve por ella, demuéstrale cómo eres, demuéstrale que darías todo por ella y que ella es todo tu mundo. Así que no te pongas sentimental ahorita, Bridgette salió al jardín, anda tras ella, explícale._

_-¿que le diga todo?, ¿incluso que tú me ayudaste?_

_-Dile toda la verdad, ella comprenderá que yo te ayudaba porque tú estabas muy nervioso. Escucha Geoff no cometas el mismo error que yo, dile que estas enamorado de ella, _

_-Wow Duncan tienes razón, de donde rayos te sacaste todo eso._

_-Ya te lo había dicho Geoff, cuando salí de casa… te dije que estaba… que… estaba enamorado y sé qué se siente que ella no esté aquí junto a ti. No la dejes ir como yo deje ir a Courtney. _

Geoff pudo notar el leve pero notable quebranto en la voz de Duncan, le esbozó una sonrisa y salió al encuentro de la rubia que se hallaba en el jardín. Duncan vio a su amigo salir para juntarse con Bridgette cerró los ojos un momento, escuchó a lo lejos la música romántica que tocaban y a pesar de todo, no se arrepintió de haber regalado la entrada, después de todo ahora su amigo lo había ayudado a él descubriendo que cada palabra que le había dicho a Geoff en realidad era para sí. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver el reflejo de una sombra en el mantel de la mesa, volteó a ver atrás de su silla y quedó boquiabierto al ver a una morena con ojos llorosos a punto de tocar su hombro, debido al rápido movimiento de éste ella se sonrojó al notar que el chico a quien le iba a hablar ya se había volteado, él le brindó una sonrisa de medio lado y Court no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente mientras una fina lágrima, casi imperceptible, rodaba por su mejía. En el tono más suave que pudo Duncan decidió hablar para escuchar una respuesta que seguro lo tenía intrigado.

-_Courtney… ¿escuchaste lo que dije? _Courtney no sabía que responder, si decía que sí, se atenía a que ella también debía responder lo que ella pensaba sobre él y si decía que no, estaría sujeta a ya no volver a tener una oportunidad de siquiera hablar con Duncan.

-_Emm yo _… por más que quisiera contestar, su mirada de reojo a Duncan, su indecisión y sus mejías coloradas le daban la respuesta más sincera al peliverde. Él se levantó de su silla suavemente, volteó a ver a Courtney quien se veía bellísima en ese vestido negro, con la mirada siempre fija en ella acarició su mejía quitando lo húmedo que había quedado de la lágrima caída. Courtney seguía idiotizada, ese parecía un sueño, sólo que ésta vez sabía que era real puesto que un ligero escalofrío paso por su espalda al sentir la mano de Duncan en su rostro, oía su palpitar fuertemente, no sabía si seguir ida en su mirada o cerrar los ojos, o seguir esbozando esa sonrisa o …. Tal vez no era necesario pensar tanto sólo dejarse llevar por aquel chico que había pasado su mano sobre su cintura a manera de atraerla a él aún más cerca. Duncan pasó su mano sobre los labios de Courtney, sabía que ese era su momento y no iba a ser idiota para hacer que pasase rápido. Inclinó su cabeza para topar ligeramente su frente con Courtney quien de nervios empezaba a costarle respirar, el ojiazul cerró los ojos mientras pasaba su mano al cuello de Courtney, la acercó a él, rosando a penas sus labios con los de la morena; en realidad él no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo pues fue Courtney quien automáticamente devolvió el roce, pero profundizando más el beso, sintiendo esos labios que tanto había querido besar, Courtney no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir pero definitivamente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que besarlo hasta destrozarle los labios, sin embargo el ímpetu de querer morder esos labios tan deseables sorprendentemente fue calmado por Duncan quien, como si estuvieran jugando un papel contrario, calmó los impulsivos besos de Courtney hasta moldearlos a un suave movimiento que a ella parecía encantarle. No es que Duncan no tuviera ganas de apresarla contra sí; pero para alguien que tenía experiencia, sabía cómo profundizar un beso; sin mucho esfuerzo con sus labios abrió poco a poco el labio inferior de Courtney quien no opuso ningún esfuerzo en permitir un beso más profundo, el cual la desgarraba por dentro al topar su lengua con la de él quien la rosaba con tanta delicadeza que ella necesitaba agarrarse de sus hombros para no caer desmayada. Seguían besándose cómo si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo entero.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Miraba su reflejó en el agua, esos ojos verdes no podían verse más tristes, simplemente no podía creer cómo se había estropeado su cena. Sabía que ella era muy grande pero aún creía en los cuentos de hadas, en donde el príncipe era perfecto, o tal vez ni tan perfecto; aunque sea un ladrón, casanova y mentiroso como el de la película de Disney Enredados, pero por lo menos era alguien que sí quería a su princesa. Ella en cambio tenía a un egoísta rubio que ni pensó dos veces en insultarla en su primera cita. Para una chica soñadora como Bridgette eso era simplemente desgarrador.

-¿_te puedo acompañar? _Preguntó un rubio con sumo nerviosismo

-_si no me insultas otra vez._

_-yo no quería…_

_-¿no querías qué?, ¿decirme que no soy una dama? Porque eso fue lo último que me dijiste._

_-tú dijiste que sacaba los cumplidos de una revista, eso no es de damas._

_-ves me insultas de nuevo._

_-no te insulto, sólo repito lo que me dijiste._

_-pues yo repito lo que tú me dijiste: "ten la fineza de ser dama", eres un desgraciado_

_-no te estreses, no lo dije en serio._

_-¡que no me estresé! Creí que eras distinto_

_-soy distinto_

_-claro aún más patán _

_-ni siquiera sabes, déjame explicar_

_-que eres un imbécil, no gracias, no quiero oír tus explicaciones. _Repitió la chica rubia que se destrozaba cada vez más el corazón, su príncipe azul la había lastimado y no iba a quedarse con la espina en el corazón de no desahogar sus penas. Por primera vez pensó que era hora de que la escuchaban. Por el contrario, Geoff pensaba que esta conversación iba para largo…

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Completamente cansada se dejó caer sobre la silla para tomar aliento, definitivamente hubo mucho trabajo aquella noche, además al parecer alguien le había enviado algo de ayuda a la cocina.

-¿_seguro no quieres que te ayude?_

_-me siento demasiado culpable por romper la cristalería de la mesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer Gwen._

_-Dj, muchas gracias, me ahorraste el trabajo de hoy. Por cierto qué estás haciendo aquí.?_

_-Yo vine a… –Perdón interrumpo algo? _dijo una voz que sorprendió a ambos… Gwen quedó perpleja al ver a Trent acercarse a ambos, pensaba que era como un sueño; ya que en la vida real el chico lindo le hablaba una vez en la vida y luego decidían nunca más dirigirse la palabra o volverse a ver. Pero Trent era distinto, ella miraba en esos ojos verdes, cómo se iluminaban cuando la veía, decidió agachar la mirada mientras Dj contestaba.

-_viejo hola, qué haces aquí?_

_-Hola Dj, emm pues yo vine a ayudar a una amiga en una cita, y tú?_

_-Yo también, qué casualidad?... espera a quien viniste a ayudar?_

_-a Bridgette, por qué preguntas?_

_-A Bridgette?... yo vine a ayudar a Geoff. _La peliazul levantó la vista extrañada pues ella, por ser jefa de cocina, sabía que los rubios habían cenado juntos. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados y luego después de unir los cabos sueltos simplemente comenzaron a reír.

-_En serio chicos, ustedes vinieron a ayudar a la pareja de niños rubios._

_-Sí, yo y Duncan vinimos para que Geoff no cometiera estupideces._

_-En serio? Courtney y yo vinimos para que Bridgette no se pusiera tan nerviosa._

-_Sí y al final todo salió mal porque Geoff se peleó con Duncan, claro; sin mencionar que arruinó su cita con Bridgette_

_-De veras? Con nosotros pasó lo mismo, Bridgette se peleó con Courtney… _Los tres chicos después de reírse se quedaron viendo intrigados unos con otros. ¿Qué habrá pasado después? Al mismo tiempo los tres fueron a ver por la ventana que daba vista de la cocina a las mesas del restaurante. Una escena más extraña no podían presenciar. Courtney y Duncan besándose en una de las mesas del restaurante, mientras que Geoff y Bridgette se peleaban a la par de la fuente del jardín. En realidad los tres chicos esperaban ver una escena contraria.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

_-pero yo no quería insultarte, tu sólo me gritas, no me dejas explicar. _Dijo Geoff tratando de no enojarse demasiado, ya que razones para enojarse sobraban.

-_no hay nada que explicar, sólo la razón por la que sigues aquí parado, déjame sola quieres?_

_-No seas tan cerrada, y no me voy hasta que me escuches Bridgette._

_-¿que no me insultes, no entiendes? Y no, no soy cerrada! _Le gritó la rubia enfurecida

_-sí lo eres, deja de gritar y escúchame _Le dijo Geoff agarrándola de los brazos para que la chica no intentara golpearlo ya que sus ojos la delataban.

-¡_Yo no te grito! Además no tienes nada que decirme…_

-¡_yo te amo! _Le devolvió la respuesta Geoff, a lo cual Bridgette se quedó sin habla. Su primera reacción fue abofetearlo pero él le detuvo la mano antes de hacerlo. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose el uno al otro; Geoff no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a Bri para besarla, sin embargo la dulce rubia quien de la emoción se debilitó cuando sintió el beso de Geoff no pudo más que dejar que él la agarrara pues sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo, pero Geoff no esperó nunca cargar con el peso de Bri mientras la besaba así que cuando Bri se apoyó en Geoff él no pudo más que caerse junto con ella a la fuente que quedaba tras Bridgette. Ambos del asombro se quedaron un segundo sentados en la fuente mientras reflexionaban lo que había pasado y terminaban de reírse y sonrojarse.

-_si no hubiese seguido los consejos de Duncan creo que te hubiera dicho que te amo antes. _Bridgette quedó sorprendida ante la contestación de Geoff, simplemente no pudo más que reírse y explicarle un poco a él también la situación.

-_Creo que si yo no hubiera seguido los consejos de Courtney, también hubiera hecho lo mismo. _Geoff dejó de reírse para contemplar a la rubia y corroborar que tanto él como ella no habían sido ellos mismos esa noche, solo simples marionetas. Luego vio a su chica abrir bien sus ojos y señalar algo que estaba detrás de él. Ambos sorprendidos encontraron a sus dos amigos besándose en el restaurante, mientras que los que eran los enamorados de esa noche estaban empapados en la fuente.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Unas risas incontenibles salieron de tres chicos que habían contemplado toda la escena de Geoff y Bridgette quienes ahora estaban intentando salir de la fuente. Claro un alma tan buena como Dj, no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo que decidió retirarse de la cocina para hacer algo por sus dos amigos empapados.

_-Esos dos chicos tienen problemas, se enojan, se abrazan, se besan y se caen a la fuente. Menos mal no me fui temprano del trabajo. _Dijo la chica gótica ya parando de reír.

-_ojalá fuese así de simple. _Mencionó Trent en un susurro audible para Gwen.

_-¿a qué te refieres?._

_-me refiero a estar enojados y luego disculparse y besar a la persona que quieren sin importar qué pasó antes. _La gótica pudo notar la voz segura de Trent mientras hablaba, en verdad la hipnotizaba, Trent la volteó a ver y ella se dio cuenta que su nerviosismo había vuelto pues a penas y la miraba y sólo le pudo brindar una sonrisa sumisa. No, definitivamente ella no era de las chicas que esperan a que el chico actúe, simplemente se acercó, se puso de puntillas y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para posar sus labios sobre los de él. Mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando no haber cometido un error, Trent quien no se lo esperaba, rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de la gótica con delicadeza pero con firmeza para no apartarla de él. Tal vez no era necesario que fuera siempre valiente y audaz, tan solo era necesario que tomara las agallas en el momento oportuno, lo demás cae por añadidura.

Una suave melodía comenzó entonces a inundar el salón de música a petición de un moreno de buenos modales. Varias parejas entraron a la pista de baile a danzar al compás de ese sonido de violines y órganos que inspiraban a un ambiente romántico y acogedor. Dj fue invitado a unirse a la banda con el violonchelo, éste acepto rápidamente, esperando a que la música calmara o mejorara la situación entre Geoff y Bridgette

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

La falta de respiración los separaba por momentos pero el contemplarse mutuamente los volvía a unir, sabían que no podían quedarse así toda la noche, aunque tuvieran las ganas para quedarse así abrazados y besándose lo que quedaba de sus vidas.

-_Princesa. _Le susurró Duncan mientras posaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena que lo tenía abrazado fuertemente. Mientras oía al fondo el tenue sonido de la música, le pasó por su mente lo más estúpido y romántico que se le podía ocurrir.

-_dime_

_-quisieras… bailar conmigo? _Fue una pregunta que sorprendió mucho a Courtney quien nunca pensó que esas palabras saldrían del ojiazul, incluso le sorprendió su misma pregunta a Duncan quien pensaba en su siguiente jugada.

-_Pero… tienes un yeso. _Le dijo la morena al notar la pierna de Duncan, quien no pudo más que reírse.

-_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo._ Le dijo el peliverde mientras pestañeaba de una forma que lo hacía verse tierno y a la vez deseable. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Duncan apenas podía caminar con las muletas, no era porque tenía el yeso, sino que el nerviosismo lo carcomía por dentro. En realidad nunca le había pasado algo parecido, ¿desde cuándo él iba a estar nervioso solo por salir a bailar?, si sacaba a tres chicas a bailar al mismo tiempo, claro no era esa clase de música y Courtney no era esa clase de chica, no, definitivamente ella tenía algo que hacía que Duncan perdiera la compostura en segundos, claro, el vestido ceñido y el escote de la morena no ayudaban mucho a la situación ya que Duncan tenía que estar pensando en infinidad de idioteces más para controlarse por instantes. Entre tantos pensamientos matapasiones no se dio cuenta cuando se encontró ya en la pista de baile, vio a la chica parada frente a él dibujándole una media sonrisa de lado que le hizo desviar la mirada, para alguien como él eso era casi imposible, sin embargo aquella morena había logrado lo que tantas otras no pudieron: enamorar al ojiazul. Duncan dejó las muletas en el suelo a la par de ellos y apoyándose ligeramente en su pierna fracturada, agarró con suavidad la cintura de la morena quien con dificultad intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Courtney por su parte ni siquiera sabía dónde poner los brazos, tantas clases de baile no le sirvieron de nada pues cuando le tocaba bailar en realidad a penas y podía coordinarse para mantener el equilibrio de sus temblorosas piernas que atentaban con dejarse desplomar, pero su príncipe azul tenía un ligero problema de fractura por lo que no era muy recomendable dejarse sujetar por él; la chica respiró hondo, colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del peliverde y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, esbozó una sonrisa que Duncan no pudo alcanzar a ver, al notar como el corazón del ojiazul latía a mil por segundo, se sintió más cómoda al notar que ella no era la única nerviosa y, por supuesto, feliz. Era una escena que captaba la atención de muchos. No todos los días, o en este caso, las noches se podía contemplar a un enyesado de pierna y una enyesada de brazo bailar música clásica, o intentar bailar…

**Bueeeno la dejo hasta aquí que ya muero! Esta parte me ha costado un ojo y medio de la cara en serio y ya no aguanto! Pero les prometo que subiré la otra parte, por lo menos antes de que finalice el mes. Que mal me he atrasado mucho, por eso el cap largo ;) Dudas comentarios, quejas o si solo quieren pasarme a decir hola :D acepto y agradezco todos los reviews! DxC Forever!**


	14. ¡qué causalidad!

**Buen efecto el de las vacaciones xD… es más rápida la actualizada… ¿o será pura suerte? Igual, creo más en el karma (causalidad, no casualidad) Ok… mejor lo llamaré organización. Sí! Por fin decidí tener un horario para mis fics :D así que aquí está… recién salidito del horno (no como el otro que cada cinco días lo abría y medio escribía) **

**No los aburro más … bueno, sólo para agradecer los reviews… por Dios no tienen idea cuánto sirven para robar sonrisas y hacerme sentir que hago un buen trabajo! Mil gracias en serio… si tu, lector, me dejaste o me has dejado review; en serio, infinitas gracias es como un regalito que me da un gustazo leer y tener siempre… no solo se guardan en la compu sino también en mi corazón :3. Si tu lector no has dejado review.. te invito a hacerlo xD jajajaj bueno bueno ahora sip ya no los aburro. Disfruten leyendo, yo me voy a dormir que ya es la 1 a. m. **

Después de besarlo lo primero que pensó fue en irse de allí. Dio el primer paso como si quisiera huir de un beso no correspondido; pero, ¡ése sí era un beso correspondido!; ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Detuvo inmediatamente su paso; sin embargo, de nerviosismo sí quería salir de ahí; igual no podía, ella era la encargada de cerrar la cocina y el chico ojiverde seguía adentro; pero sus piernas no entendían el concepto, comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida cuando el pelinegro la tomó la mano deteniéndola.

-_¿te vas?_

_-¿yo?... '_claro que tú idiota, dile algo' _yo… emmm_-

_-¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa? _Le propuso Trent a la gótica quien inmediatamente se sonrojó

-_no… quiero decir sí quiero que me acompañes, pero no porque no me voy, si me fuera te diría que sí; bueno pensarás que sí me iba pero no porque bueno, pero no me iba, pero emm yo… _trataba en un vano esfuerzo de argumentar la ilógica situación que al peliverde le pareció más tierno que gracioso. Gwen respiró hondo, le sonrió a Trent y aceptó la propuesta del muchacho quien le ayudó a cerrar la cocina. Tan entretenido estaba Trent que olvidó con quién venía y hasta olvidó su guitarra en el restaurante.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

'Realmente no es tan fácil caminar con los tacones empapados en agua' pensaba Bridgette mientras intentaba al menos caminar de vuelta al restaurante, decidió mejor regresar y sentarse a la orilla de la fuente puesto que era ilógica la idea de entrar al restaurante toda mojada y no había podido llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino sin resbalarse ya varias veces. Por otro lado Geoff fue a quitar dos de los manteles de la mesa para ir a secarse, ya había poca gente en el restaurante y nadie notaba lo que hacía. Cuando regresó el rubio con Bridgette la encontró temblando de frío mientras miraba con recelo a Duncan y Courtney quienes reían tratando de bailar. Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor día para ellos y peor aún era ver a quienes arruinaron su cita, divirtiéndose y bailando pasando la mejor noche.

_-¿Quieres matarlos verdad? _Le preguntó Geoff viendo a su rubia acompañante sentada y decepcionada.

-_no tienes ni la más mínima idea._

_-sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, no es para matarlos pero seguro te aliviará un poco _dijo Geoff con una gran sonrisa de diablo dibujada en él, Bridgette alzó la ceja invitándolo a que contara su idea

-_espérame aquí, sólo voy por un par de cosas que se encuentran en la mesa…_

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Courtney trataba de no moverse tanto, en realidad casi ni quería moverse, le parecía casi más idóneo quedarse abrazada con él así para siempre; en parte porque el ojiazul tenía la pierna fracturada y por otra parte porque mientras menos se movía más podía sentirlo; sus fuertes brazos sujetando su cintura apretándola contra sí suavemente; el aroma del perfume que usaba, el cual invitaba a besarle el cuello; el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, que hacía que sus músculos se marcaran más; hasta el sonido cuando exhalaba era terriblemente irresistible. No quería salir de ese sueño, se sentía como droga en todo el cuerpo, era inevitablemente adictivo, era casi perfecto. Cerró sus ojos, quería besarlo una vez más pero no se atrevía a siquiera verlo, subió sus manos hasta las mejías de Duncan quien automáticamente la atrajo más hacía sí bajando paulatinamente sus manos de la cintura a la cadera de Courtney quien no sintió el cambio; antes de que Courtney pudiera siquiera rosar los labios del ojiazul sintió un incontrolable escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un segundo; era como un cubetazo de agua fría; literalmente, era un cubetazo de agua fría. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente para ver a Duncan empapado igual que ella, volteó a sus espaldas y vio a una rubia satisfecha con un jarro vacío en su mano y una sonrisa retadora; la miró con rabia; estaba para querer tirársele encima y arrancarle la cabeza; sin embargo, muy dentro de sí sabía que se lo merecía por haberle estropeado la cita y además haberse olvidado de ella en ese momento. Pero Duncan no reparó mucho en echarse la culpa; en dos segundos se habría tirado contra Geoff de no ser por su yeso al cual le había entrado agua y había provocado un dolor grandísimo en el peliverde que no pudo más que solo golpearle la nariz a Geoff y caer al suelo de dolor. Courtney inmediatamente intentó ayudar pero al moverse un dolor punzante recorrió su brazo enyesado, un cubo de hielo había caído directamente dentro del yeso provocándole una quemadura; tuvo que alzar su dolorido brazo para quitarse el roce del hielo, provocando un punzante dolor. Al parecer ambos rubios olvidaron que un yeso no se puede mojar.

La nariz de Geoff comenzó a sangrar, pero al rubio no le importaba en ese momento, solo le importaba la estupidez que había cometido con su amigo puesto que Geoff usó mucha más agua que Bridgette.

-_supongo que estamos a mano _comentó Duncan recibiendo la mano de Geoff para ayudarlo a levantarse. El rubio asintió con un deje de alivió.

-_creo que es hora de irnos a casa _comentó Courtney mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de disculpa de Bridgette que la tenía muy bien sujetada contra sí. _–Bri, sabes que te perdono, ahora suéltame que me asfixias _le mencionó Courtney en voz baja ya que cada vez se quedaba sin aliento.

-¿_Y Dj? Preguntó Duncan, hace ya tiempo que no lo habían visto._

_-pensé que estaba contigo Duncan _se quedó pensativo el rubio mientras recordaba la última vez que lo había visto

-_claro! Justamente salió corriendo cuando los vio acercarse con el agua; como estaba bailando con nosotros… _

_-¡maldición! nota… no le dejes las llaves del carro a alguien a quien no piensas ver el resto de la noche _se repitió Geoff mientras recordaba a quién le había dejado las llaves, obviando el sarcasmo de Duncan quien ahora rodaba los ojos y se ponía la mano en la cara lamentándose de por qué había dejado que Geoff lo trajera cuando pudo venir e irse del restaurante con Dj.

-_chicos, creo que lo encontré _dijo Bridgette señalando a uno de los chelistas que formaba parte de la banda.

-_perfecto. _Los cuatro chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio; ¿cómo te despides de alguien de quien no quieres despedirte? A parte de ello, ¿cómo le haces para no sonar tan cursi, ni desesperado, ni enamorado? Ese pensamiento hacía perdurar el estado de silencio incómodo que rodeaba el ambiente.

-_Bueno, emm nosotras tenemos que buscar a Trent, venía con nosotras y no podemos dejarlo _argumentó Courtney como excusa ya que sabía que Trent no se encontraba puesto que la abandonó a la mitad de la cena.

-_Claro, nos veremos _dijo Bridgette jalando del brazo a la morena mientras trataba de evadir su nerviosismo.

-¿_pero cuando? _Dijo Geoff dejando a un lado la vergüenza de sonar desesperado; la misma duda tenía Duncan.

-¿_Hey Courtney?_

_-Sí… dijo Courtney mientras se detuvo a la mitad del camino ya que Bridgette seguía jalándola poco a poco._

_-Mañana voy a que me cambien el yeso mojado, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?_

_-¡No!.. yo la llevo _dijo Bridgette instantáneamente

-_Y yo llevo a Duncan. _Gritó Geoff para que las chicas escucharan. Bridgette dibujó una gran sonrisa y se despidió alzando su mano mientras salían del salón.

-_Exactamente no era eso lo que tenía en mente. _Dijo Duncan algo inconforme con lo que acababa de pasar. Era día para dos, no para cuatro.

Vieron a las chicas salir por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el chelista. Ambos chicos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para que Dj siquiera les pusiera atención. El moreno se limitó a casi que tirarles las llaves del auto y seguir tocando puesto que el traía su propio vehículo. Geoff y Duncan subieron al carro mientras regresaban a sus casas. Era extraño, una camioneta negra blindada estaba estacionada a la par de ellos y el señor vestido de gris, dueño de la camioneta y parado a la par de ella, no le había quitado la vista de encima a Duncan. Decidió no prestarle mayor importancia, era demasiado feliz ahora cómo para pensar en ese tipo, aunque de cierta forma le parecía familiar, tal vez lo había visto en el restaurante; qué importaba ahora, había visto a Courtney y sólo la mirada de ella era la que quería mantener en mente, no la mirada del tipo extraño. Empezó a dudar después de cierto tiempo, cuando notó que la camioneta los seguía desde hace varios kilómetros.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Entraron al carro tranquilamente, cerraron las puertas con calma y se vieron mutuamente. Si hubiesen bajado los vidrios, de seguro su grito se hubiese escuchado a kilómetros de distancia. Ambas chicas no lo podían creer, era casi imposible que ambas hubiesen tenido suerte ese día, aquello sonaba más a causalidad que a casualidad. Tanto Bridgette como Courtney comenzaron a reír de nerviosismo, alegría, emoción; en realidad no importaba, el punto es que hoy era su día de ser felices. Bridgette arrancó el auto y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Courtney, de seguro ya tenían conversación para sostener toda la noche.

La vida hubiese sido más feliz si el papá de Courtney no hubiera estado en la sala esperándolas. Bridgette decidió sólo sonreír amablemente mientras Courtney simplemente bajaba la cabeza mientras su padre la regañaba una y otra vez por ni siquiera avisar a dónde iba.

-_sabes que no es conducta de una señorita de tu edad. Por cierto, Bridgette perdona quisieras subir al cuarto de Courtney, ella estará contigo en un momento _comentó el señor Di Loretto de la forma más amable que pudo, sin dejar de sonar autoritariamente. La chica, más pálida que de costumbre, subió las gradas de inmediato.

-_Quién sabe qué te pudo haber pasado, _

_-'_y qué rayos me voy a poner mañana, qué maldita blusa no me ha visto'

-_por lo menos hubieras dejado un mensaje_

_-'_y qué diré mañana, no sé siquiera como verlo a los ojos'

-_si no hubiera sido porque llamamos a ese tu amigo Trent, ni nos hubiéramos enterado._

_-'_habrá llegado bien a su casa, tal vez si lo llamo',

_-y no me agrada nada el que vengas empapada; tú y tu amiga hubieran llevado sombría_

-' ¿qué me pasa?, si lo llamo sonaré desesperada'

-_señorita, estás arriesgando tu viaje, sabes que mueres por ir a bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla _eso era lo único que escuchaba Courtney, inundada en sus pensamientos que para cualquiera sonaría estúpido, pero para ella, era lo más importante en ese momento.

-¡_Courtney! _Le alzó la voz su padre, enojado al ver que la chica no le ponía la atención debida.

-_sí papá lo siento, hice mal; mi conducta no fue la que se espera de una Di Loretto, me avergüenzo y me apena que te haya causado mal; te escribo para mañana una reseña de tres mil palabras sobre por qué lo que hice fue decepcionante._

_-perfecto señorita, ya puedes retirarte. _Dijo el señor Di Loretto al ver a su hija con cara de perrito triste, lamentándose de lo que hizo y prometiendo hacer las reseñas que a él tanto le gustaban; era su respaldo para corroborar que era un excelente padre.

En realidad todo era cuestión de rutina. El padre de Courtney la regañaba por las imperfecciones que ella cometía, ella lo miraba atentamente aunque no pusiera a veces ni hasta la más mínima atención. Luego se disculpaba, decía que era vergonzoso y escribía una reseña; suficiente para su padre y para que terminaran esos monólogos que parecían infinitos.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

Ese viaje de regreso a casa era interminable, exactamente Trent era el que lo hacía interminable. Gwen le mencionó la dirección de su casa y él decidió tomar la ruta más larga; la más larga del mundo si fuese necesario con tal de por lo menos tener a aquella chica cerca de él por unos instantes más.

Gwen miraba tímida hacia al frente, Trent parecía el chico perfecto: amable, caballeroso, siempre sonriente, incluso su carro parecía recién sacado de agencia, 'desde cuando una adolescente tiene un carro tan limpio, va a la velocidad correcta y se viste tan bien, y usa un peinado tan lindo, y tiene unos ojos tan perfectos y me ve de una forma tan tierna… un momento me está viendo' Gwen dejó de estar ida viéndolo y volteó rápidamente hacia al frente, como antes. Ladeó un poco la mirada para saber si él la seguía observando; sí lo seguía haciendo, 'por qué el maldito semáforo no cambia a verde' se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Sintió entonces una mano tibia sostener la suya que estaba fría; lo volteó a ver y observó esos ojos perfectos verdes y esa sonrisa tierna que lo hacía verse tan atractivo, tan malditamente besable. Esa mano tibia paso de sostener su mano a acariciar su mejía mientras lo atraía hacia él. '¿cómo podía adivinar mis pensamientos?' pensó la gótica mientras se inclinaba hacia Trent para besarlo, ahora no le importaba que siguiera colorada de vergüenza. Lastimosamente la mayoría de momentos perfectos se arruinan inoportunamente; en este caso un par de bocinas atrás que les recordaban que el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde. Ambos rieron y siguieron el viaje. Gwen, quien no aguantaba los viajes largos, decidió cerrar sus ojos un momento, un momento que se extendió hasta que Gwen llegó a su casa. Parecía que la chica tenía sueño pesado así que Trent con mucho cuidado la sacó del carro y la cargó. Gwen despertó, se tomó un par de segundos para visualizar lo que estaba pasando; lo más lógico que se le ocurrió fue hacerse la dormida ¿quién desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa?. Trent con dificultad tocó el timbre. Su hermano fue el que abrió la puerta. Trent de forma muy amable le explicó que la chica había tardado por su culpa, mientras que el hermano agradeció y recibió a la chica en sus brazos, luego se despidió del ojiverde; cerró la puerta e inmediatamente dejó caer a la gótica al suelo.

-_no sé como tu tonto amigo se creyó eso de que estabas dormida._

_-cállate _le dijo Gwen levantándose del suelo molesta, pero no enojada. Su día había sido demasiado perfecto como para que su hermano menor se lo arruinara.

_-¿desde cuándo te haces la bella durmiente? Has caído bajo Gwen._

_-y tú ¿desde cuando me recibes en tus brazos como si fueras el hermano perfecto? _Le respondió Gwen mientras iba a su cuarto no importando la respuesta de Jason.

Gwen se sentía en las nubes en ese momento, necesitaba mejor despejar su mente para no seguir siendo la estúpida princesa como la tachó su hermano; definitivamente esa no era ella, no iba a ser una Bridgette, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Se propuso llamar a Leshawna , su mejor amiga; pero estaba segura que se ganaría su entera enemistad si la llamaba a aquella hora para hablar absolutamente de nada; pero... ¿a quién podría llamar a las 2:10 de la mañana sin que se molestara? Recordó a quien, supuso que estaría con una chica a esa hora; recordó a la chica con quien lo vio esa noche y simplemente rio por dentro, Gwen sabía que él dormiría sólo esa noche.

DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC DxC

-_dobla a la derecha_

_-¿por qué?, nos desviaremos del camino_

_-no me importa, sólo hazlo._

_-cálmate viejo que la casa de Courtney está a la par de la tuya. _Dijo Geoff algo confuso con la instrucción de Duncan.

-_dobla ahora a la izquierda… perfecto. _Dijo Duncan al comprobar que aquel carro negro los seguía a una distancia prudente.

-¿_a qué te refieres con perfecto?_

_-nada_ mencionó Duncan mientras sacaba su celular…

-_aló buenas noches_

_-dile que deje de seguirnos ahora._

_-me tenías preocupada_

_-te dije que no lo necesitaba_

_-ángel, me dijiste que no lo necesitabas para tu amigo, pero yo considero que tú sí necesitas uno._

_-llego en diez, más vale que ya no esté allí cuando me baje._

_-no lo estará amor, te amo._

_-y yo a ti. _Cortó y le mencionó a Geoff que se dirigiera hacia su casa, estaba realmente cansado para seguir evadiendo al guardaespaldas.

Llegó a su casa en donde una rubia de ojos azules en bata lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa con una taza de chocolate en mano. Bajó del carro de Geoff para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

-¿_Todo perfecto.?_

_-a excepción por el robot que enviaste, todo perfecto._

_-¿por qué estas mojado?_

_-emm un accidente._

_-eso no es "todo perfecto", te preparé chocolate caliente, aquí tienes; ahora, quédate aquí mientras te traigo una toalla, por cierto mañana vamos a ver ese yeso, ¿crees que no lo noté?_

_-Pensé que iba a ser lo primero que me ibas a decir mamá, _dijo Duncan esbozando una sonrisa a la dulce mujer que caminaba hacia la lavandería.

Subió las gradas con la misma dificultad que siempre; faltaba una semana para que le quitaran el estúpido yeso y sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más. Llegó a su habitación, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo; en verdad estaba cansado, quería dormirse, quería que ya fuese mañana para ver a Courtney de nuevo; por el momento solo tenía la vista de su ventana a la ventana iluminada de la casa de a la par. En verdad deseaba estar de aquel lado, seguro se le quitaría el sueño. Un timbre de celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿_aló? _Respondió Duncan con algo de pesadez.

-¿_Hola amor, cómo estás?_

_-¿Quién habla? _Comentó Duncan despabilándose

-_quería hablar con.. contigo, _

_-ahhh…. _Recordó Duncan quién lo llamaba a esas horas… _ahora tengo sueño, no prefieres que hable mañana, te prometo te lo compenso._

_-¡no! Jajjaja tttt tú… hp!..Bastardo jajajjaaj_

_-Emmm, Gwen? _Si no era Gwen, '¿quién era?' se preguntó, ya le parecía extraño que lo llamara "amor".

_-claro qué no id… idiota. Se supo… pone que me llamarí… rías _dijo la voz ebria del otro lado del auricular. Duncan recordó entonces de quien se trataba, de la chica rubia del restaurante. Pero, ¿cómo había conseguido su número?, la táctica de él era conseguir números de teléfono y llamar desde números desconocidos, de esa forma las chicas no podían localizarlo.

_-¿cómo demonios sabes mi número?_

-¿_asusta… tado corazón? tú amigo que … que toca música me lo dio._

_-escucha, eres linda pero no quiero nada contigo _Dijo Duncan intentando ser amable pero yendo al punto… no estaba para escuchar a niñas que se habían pasado de tragos.

-¿_eres imbécil o qué? Tú y… y yo pudimos haber sa… salido hoy y te… tener sexo cuantas veces quisieras a… amor pero no estás así que tú… tú perdiste_

_-ajá, perdí; lástima, adiós…_

_-¡no no no no no no cuelgues!_

_-¡¿qué?_

_-toda… davía no amanece, pue..puedes venir conmigo y ha… hacerme lo que… que quieras… … -¿aló?... ¿aló?_

Dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, y se acostó viendo hacia la ventana de Courtney; hace un par de semanas no hubiera rechazado en lo absoluto una invitación como esa pero ahora sólo le faltaba tener tatuado en la frente la palabra "Courtney" ya que era lo único en que pensaba casi las veinticuatro horas. Volvió a sonar el teléfono… pensó en la venganza contra Dj mientras contestaba la llamada.

-_Escucha: eres una zorra, ebria idiota y sácate de tu mente de mierda el hecho de que vaya contigo aunque me ofrezcas sexo oral!_

_-Eres tú Duncan._

_-¿Gwen?_

_-¿Y quién más te llama a esta hora? Bueno, al parecer sí hay alguien más que te llama a esta hora _dijo Gwen riendo al recordar el insulto de hace unos segundos… -_por cierto ¿desde cuándo rechazas tener sexo… cualquier clase de sexo? _Le mencionó bostezando

-_desde que soy un maldito enamorado_

_-sí, te vi besando a Courtney… wow, por fin eres hombre domado._

_-Me enamoré, no me convertí en perro. ¿es el restaurante de tu familia verdad?_

_-Sí, ¿ya lo habías olvidado? _Respondió mientras se metía entre las sábanas

_-todo este tiempo pude haberte pedido que me reservaras una mesa…_

_-sí _mencionó susurrando, el sueño le estaba ganando.

_-¿y te pude haber pedido una cena gratis?. _

_-claro, mis padres dan cupones de cenas gratis a clientes frecuentes, te hubiera podido conseguir uno. ¿Quieres uno?_

_-Sabes qué_

_-¿qué?_

_-tengo un sentimiento extraño de querer suicidarme…_

_-te afecta el sueño ¿no? _Dijo Gwen riendo y bostezando, mientras se cuestionaba las extrañas palabras de Duncan.

-_No tienes idea… -¿Gwen?... -¿Gwen? _Duncan sonrió al escuchar del otro lado del auricular un leve sonido de ronquido.

-_Buenas noches preciosa._

**Y qué tal? Ya terminé de revisar 1:37 a. m. y estoy que muero pero en fin… eso no interesa, lo que interesa es que les haya gustado el cap ;) no está mal para la cantidad de páginas verdad… bueno hay me cuentan ok? Si aburre, es divertido, es extraño, pongo palabras muy fuertes o me hace falta poner palabras más fuertes… lo que quieran! Para eso estamos los escritores de fanfic! Para cachar ideas de los comments jjajajajaja**

**Bueno espero verlos prontito :D Bye!**


End file.
